The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Nature and Soul
by Harbinger1975
Summary: A story the shows the life of a young Nord Vampire who accepts his life as the Warlord of the Soul Cairne. But falls in love with a Wood Elf woman named Anduniel. Can their love overcome the differences in the lives they live and paths they follow?
1. Rise of the Warlord of the Soul Cairne

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Chapters 1 - 17 I am now considering Book 1 of Nature and Soul. Any chapters after Chapter 17 will be put under Book 2. Enjoy the story.**

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim -BOOK 1**

_**Dragonborn-Nature and Soul**_

_-Rise of the Warlord of the Soul Cairne-_

_Windhelm, 11 years ago:_

The Thalmor were brutal in their attempts to silence the worship of Talos. The Stormcloaks would not be silenced though. And no more vocal were the parents of a young boy who was named Drak'qur. They worshipped Talos faithfully and believed in the Dovahkiin, or Dragonborn. Ulfric Stormcloak made it known that they would not be silenced and knew well the "Way of the Voice". His defenses were led by Drak'qur's father. The Stormcloaks knew him as "The Warlord", a man who was of sound strategic mind. Drak'qur's mother was a bit of a different woman from most other Nord women. Few of the people of Windhelm ever saw her during the day, but saw much of her at night. She was a vampire and her love, her husband had kept her secret for years. He bested her in battle many years ago and offered her a chance to live, to find an alternative to sate her thirst for blood and prevent her from becoming hunted, and in that she did. She had befriended a farmer who owned a cow farm and allowed her to drink of the blood of the slaughtered cows. Even the priestess of Mara helped when people passed away, giving her skins of blood to drink to help keep her from being hunted. She had given birth to Drak'qur but noticed that he did not look to be a vampire. But he had a deeper connection than she thought. But all the same, the family lived peacefully for many years in Windhelm.

The Thalmor could barely break the Stormcloak defenses and it wasn't until they used their cunning to send an infiltrator. She had worked her way through the ranks of the Warlord's militia. Drak'qur though, even as a young boy, didn't like her. Her story didn't make sense and he tried often to warn his father and mother. But the infiltrator stayed one step ahead of Drak'qur.

It wasn't until the night of an upcoming battle that Drak'qur's warnings of a traitor were realized. The Thalmor had snuck in through a breach in the patrols of the city of Windhelm. The Warlord sounded the alarm when the Thalmor broke into their home. But it was too late when the guards arrived. The Warlord and his wife were killed by the assassins. Drak'qur was the only one left alive. Knowing the risk of him being killed as well, he was moved in the dark of night from Windhelm. Ulfric ordered the boy taken to a town far away where it would have been the last place the Thalmor would look. He was taken to Riverwood to live his life. But what could such a young boy do to earn a living. Much to the surprise of the man who took him to Riverwood, the boy was a very good blacksmith. But there was something different about Drak'qur, a hidden secret that even his parents didn't know about.

For many years, Drak'qur worked alongside Alvor in Riverwood until he was old enough to create another smithy on the other side of town. He wasn't in competition as Drak'qur had proven to have specialties in working with specialized armor and weapons where Alvor was more general in his craft. He worked on a set of armor that rivaled even the Jarls of the land. It was based on plans he bought with what money his parents had left after he bought himself a smithy. But it was a side project he worked on while he continued to make armor and weapons for travelers and soldiers.

-Riverwood, present day-

Today had been a fairly quiet day at the smithy. Drak'qur was in the back and looked over the armor and weapons he had finished making just a few days ago. This was the armor that he had spent making for nearly fifteen years. It was Daedric in design, made with materials that cost a great deal of septims to make because of their rarity. The armor gave off a purplish glow and looked ominous. On the wall alongside of the armor were weapons of the same make, Daedric. He ran his hand along the smooth armor and the flat side of the weapons and shield. He wasn't sure why he would use this armor, but something about making it felt right. As he grabbed the hilt of the greatsword, a purplish wisp of energy circled his hand and the blade. Drak'qur arched an eyebrow and wondered what was going on. It was peculiar but…not unfamiliar to him. He heard the door to his shop open and he shook himself from his thoughts, walking out to see a courier at the counter.

"Good morning, Smithy. I have a letter for you here from the Jarl of Riften." He handed Drak'qur the letter and waited as he read it.

Drak'qur smiled slightly. "It seems my services are needed for the guards out there."

"The word of your work does get around. I'm not surprised that you're called upon." The young man chuckled.

Drak'qur gave the courier twenty septims for his trouble. He gathered what he needed and loaded up his cart and prepared his horse for the trip.

The trip to Riften was uneventful. But as he neared Riften, he was stopped by a Thalmore/Imperial patrol. "Hold there, merchant." An elf raised his hand. The cart came to a stop. "Where are you going?"

"I'm a smithy on the way to The Rift by order of the Jarl." Drak'qur showed the High Elf the letter from the Jarl.

"Ahh, your weapons are of fine make so I hear. I wonder, how much would satisfy you to make weapons and armor for the Aldmeri Dominion?" The elf smiled. A few of the Imperial soldiers chuckled.

Drak'qur narrowed his eyes. "I do not make weapons for murderers. My weapons will never be sellable to you."

The soldiers quickly stopped chuckling hearing that. The Elf, growled. "You dare defy the Empire?"

Drak'qur shook his head. "No, just your Dominion." He smacked the reigns and the cart started for Riften.

The Elf watched as Drak'qur left. "You will suffer for that, Nord. This I swear."

_-In Riften, a day later-_

The Jarl was pleased as her soldiers received fine weapons and fixed armor. She stood next to Drak'qur and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Fine, fine work, my friend. We have a room set up for you at the Bee and Barb if you'd like to stay a few days before returning home to Riverwood."

Drak'qur bowed. "You are much too kind, my Jarl."

She waved her hand. "Nonsense. Any who help The Rift deserve our gratitude. Stay, drink and be merry. Drink in all that our city has to offer."

Drak'qur did accept the offer. Later that day, he went to the Bee and Barb Inn. As night fell on Riften, and as Drak'qur was speaking with the barmaiden, a young Wood Elf woman walked in. Her dusty blonde hair flowing over her shoulder. Drak'qur was speechless as her beauty took his breath away.

The barkeep chuckled. "She's a wild one, smithy."

"Who…? Who is she?" He asked, unable to take his eyes off her.

"Her name is Anduniel. A Wood Elf with so many dreams. But in Skyrim? How many of them will ever come true?" The Argonian barkeep said sadly.

Anduniel looked over to see Drak'qur looking back at her. She shyly looked away but smiled sweetly. She set her lute down and walked over to him. "You are the smithy visiting Riften, are you not?"

Drak'qur came back to his senses. "Er…yes. Yes I am. How may I be of service?"

Anduniel frowned. "My bow, it was ruined by a rampaging Horker I was trying to help." She held up the bow which was in two pieces.

Drak'qur looked it over. "I can tell this bow was made with great care. I promise you I will fix it and try to strengthen it a bit."

"I…I can't pay much for your services…" She looked away.

Drak'qur gave a warm smile. "For you, my lady, there will be no charge. I do this for free."

This caused Anduniel to smile. "Oh! Thank you!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"It will be my great pleasure." For a few more hours, Drak'qur and Anduniel sat at a table and talked for a bit. He didn't pry into her life. It wasn't his to ask and he didn't want to force her to reveal anything she didn't feel comfortable talking about. So they focused on craft and song.

The next two days, Drak'qur and Anduniel ate meals together and walked around Riften. They stood out by the docks to the lake. When Anduniel looked up at him. "Your name, it's in the Dragon tongue, isn't it?"

Drak'qur quirked a brow. "You know, I never really gave it much thought. It's…just always been my name." He snickered.

Her laugh was melodic in nature. It was so beautiful. "Must you go back to Riverwood already?"

"I have a shop there. And I don't want Alvor getting all my business. He'll think he did a poor job apprenticing me." He smiled. "I would be honored if someday, you came by and I could show you my greatest achievement in armor.

"I would like that." She gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Thank you for a wonderful two days. I will never forget this."

The two walked out of the gates of Riften together. Drak'qur climbed on his cart and Anduniel waved as she headed into the forest. Anduniel only got about a mile into the forest when a cold wind picked up through the forest. She stopped and listened. Her eyes going wide. "Oh no…Drak'qur!" She turned and ran for the road. As she neared she heard fighting.

"You are under arrest, Nord!" The Imperials soldier's shouted.

Drak'qur was fighting their grip. "On what charges?!"

General Tulius walked up. "Supplying weapons to the traitors of the Empire. More specifically, the Stormcloaks." One of the Thalmore stood back a bit.

"Just because I refuse to sell to a bunch of murderers like the Thalmore, that makes me a traitor?! You have a twisted sense of justice, General!" Drak'qur snarled.

"Enough. Take him and put him with the other prisoners. We head for Helgen in two days." The Imperial soliders dragged Drak'qur off.

Anduniel put her hand to her mouth. She had to get to Riverwood and then to Helgen before the Imperials. With the grace of nature itself, Anduniel got to Riverwood in several hours. She had learned of which shop was Drak'qur's and broke into his shop. She felt a very dark chill coming from under a sheet in the back of the shop. She pulled the sheet back reveal Daedric armor and weaponry. This must have been his masterpiece he was talking about. The weapons and armor looked so ominous. She picked up the sword as it glowed purple within its ridges. The feeling of a thousand lost souls rippled through her body. What kind of magic was this? How had it not driving him mad while making this armor and weaponry? She stowed the sword under her cloak and ran from the shop, heading for Helgen.

Two days later, the Stormcloak prisoners arrived. Drak'qur among them. Everyone was offloaded from the carts and placed before the executioner. Drak'qur was standing next to Ulfric Stormcloak. Tulius stood before the both of them.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, they say that you're the next High King. But a King doesn't use a power like The Voice to kill his current king and usurp his throne." Tulius said sternly. Ulfric just grunted.

"You mean like the Thalmore are doing to the Empire now?" Drak'qur growled. Draq'kur was about to say something else when he heard something off in the distance. He looked up. It was…a roar? The wind?

"What was that?" Hadvar, one of the Imperial Soldiers asked.

"It was nothing." Tulius said. Tulius stood in front of Drak'qur, staring him down. In the crowd, Anduniel stood with her hood over her head, covering her face and the weapon she carried under the cloak. "Give them their last rites." Tulius ordered.

The priestess began to speak the last rites when one of the Stormcloaks stepped forward. "For the love of Talos, just shut up and get this over with!" The prisoner was forced down, his head on the block. "My ancestors are smiling down at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" With that, he was beheaded.

"YOU IMPERIAL BASTARDS!" A Nord woman yelled.

"JUSTICE!" A male shouted.

"DEATH TO THE STORMCLOAKS!" Another woman yelled.

"As fearless in death as he was in life." Ralof said solemnly.

"Next prisoner. The Nord." The Legate ordered.

Drak'qur looked up again, hearing the roar. It was even louder this time.

"There it is again. What is that?" Hadvar asked.

"I said, next prisoner." The Legate said angrily.

"To the block prisoner. Nice and slow." Hadvar ordered.

Drak'qur stepped forward. "And you wonder why people hate the Empire." He glared at Hadvar.

The Legate force Drak'qur down. Anduniel was about to do something as the Executioner raised his axe. But she gasped when she saw….

"WHAT IN OBLIVION IS THAT?!" General Tulius yelled in alarm.

"DRAGON!" A Nord woman screamed.

For a few long moments, Alduin, the Death Dragon, glared at Drak'qur. As if it knew something about him. The dragon opened his mouth and let out a massive 'shout'. The sky above turned inferno red as fiery rocks rained down. He 'shouted' again and the force of his shout decimated the home just behind Anduniel. Alduin lifted off and started his constant attacks. Anduniel, seeing the mass panic ran over to Drak'qur and used his sword to cut the binds. He stood seeing her…though through blurry vision due to the voice of Alduin. But it was enough.

"Come on!" She pulled him towards Ralof.

"The gods aren't going to give us another chance at escape! Come on!" Ralof yelled to the two.

All three ran into the tower. As his vision cleared, He watched as Anduniel pulled her hood back and handed him his sword. He smiled at her. "Was the bow really that good?"

She chuckled nervously. More because of the attack than his charm. "What can I say, a good smithy is hard to come by that knows wood."

"Jarl Ulfric, was that…a dragon?!" Ralof asked.

"Legends don't just burn down villages." Ulfric placed his hand on Drak'qur. "It's good to see you again, boy. When everything has settled down, come back to Windhelm and we'll talk." The area shook with the force from Alduin's flight and assault. "We need to get out of here, NOW!"

Ralof called to Drak'qur and Anduniel. "Come on! Let's get to the top of the tower!" But as they made their way up the stairs, Alduin broke his head through, incinerating a Stormcloak soldier. "GET BACK!" Ralof yelled. As Alduin took off, Ralof pointed to the inn on the other side. "Jump through to the other building, we'll catch up when we can!"

Both Drak'qur and Anduniel nodded. They leapt through and landed in the ruin of the inn. After following Hadvar for a bit, they got to Helgen Keep where they met up with Ralof again. All three of them fighting through the lower levels of the keep to freedom. Once back in Riverwood, Drak'qur and Anduniel went to his shop. Drak'qur walked over to a small ebony box and opened it.

Anduniel was curious. "What is that?"

Drak'qur sighed. "Something I was told only to open when things became…a complete mess. And after today, I don't think things are going to get better."

She tilted her head. "I don't understand."

He turned to face her. "I'm not exactly just a smithy, Anduniel. After what I tell you, if you want to leave, I won't stop you." He walked over to the armor he made. "My mother was a vampire. But my father loved her so much he helped to keep her hunger in check. And they were happy together. They were murdered by the Thalmore. At least, my father was. My mother…well…she doesn't die easily. I just don't know where she is. But I use this orb to contact her. Only when things go very wrong. Like now."

Anduniel walked over and placed her hand on his. "We started this little adventure together, let's see it through."

"I don't know where it will lead us." He looked in her eyes.

"That's the fun of adventure. The unknown." She smiled sweetly.

He touched the orb. The face of his mother appeared. "Drak'qur, my son. Has the time come?"

"I guess so. Everything has gone completely wrong." He said almost ashamed.

"I heard the Death Dragon's roar. But it is not the time to worry. It is time for you to take your place where you belong. Eventually with us. But for now, as you were meant to be. Put on the armor you made, and embrace your destiny." His mother nodded to the armor.

He did. The magic of the armor surrounded him and it filled him with a clarity he had not known since he was a child. "I accept my fate, my charge, and my place as The Warlord. But not just as a warrior, as a guardian over the souls of the damned. Keeping them from harming the innocents of the land of the living. A Warlord of the Soul Cairne." The armor glowed, sealing itself around him to protect him. He could remove it at any time he wished. But to prevent the souls from harming him, it sealed itself with Daedric magic.

Anduniel smiled. This kind of magic he spoke of was against the laws of nature. But at the same time, he was acting as a balance.

"Very good. Soon, we will see each other again. But for now, begin your journey. I love you, Drak'qur." His mother said as she faded.

"And I you, mother." The eyes of his helmet glowing. His voice changed under the helmet. It was darker sounding. But there was still kindness in it. He held his hand out to Anduniel. "Shall we?"

She smiled. "Yes, let us begin our adventure." The two left Riverwood and headed for Whiterun. The Jarl would have to know about this.

A/N: I want to thank the modders of Skyrim Nexus for the great mods (Lookin' at you Anduniel for the great companion mod) and for Bethesda for making such a great game.


	2. Terror's Call, Nature's Calm

**-Terror's Call, Nature's Calm-**

_**-Whiterun-**_

__**Drak'qur and Anduniel walked side by side. She sang a few songs as they walked. Drak'qur was entranced by her voice. It was so angelic. He smiled under his helmet. "Your voice is so beautiful, Anduniel."**

** Anduniel blushed. "Thank you. It's nice to be with someone that really appreciates music."**

** Drak'qur shifted his shield slightly. The runes on the armor and shield were glowing brighter. Each time he used his abilities, the runes became much more prominent. At this point, the armor and shield glowed strongly. "I heard you speaking to that travelling bard back there about your talisman."**

** Anduniel nodded. "Yes. It was a gift from my father and it's enchanted. But it means so much to me." She sounded a bit sad that she had lost it.**

** "How did you come to lose it?" He asked.**

** "I was a bear cave near Iverstead and I was attacked by three bears." She started.**

** "Why were you at a bear cave?" Drak'qur wasn't being accusatory but genuinely curious. He didn't go Barrow diving just because it was there.**

** "For the honey, of course." She replied and continued. "I was able to use my ability to control animals on the first bear. But the second bear slashed my ribs as I drove my dagger into its belly." She shuddered. "The third bear was quite upset. I was able to escape the cave being that three bears was too much to handle. But after I got to safety, I realized my talisman had been ripped off in the fight. But I don't dare go back alone."**

** "Once we have taken care of our task here in Whiterun, I will gladly help you get your talisman back." Drak'qur turned his head to face her. The eyes of the helmet glowing brightly.**

** "You will?! Oh that will be wonderful! Let me mark where I found the cave on your map." She took his map and marked it.**

** Two guards stopped Drak'qur and Anduniel at the gates. "Halt. No one enters due to the dragon attack. Orders of the Jarl."**

** "Riverwood calls for the Jarl's aid." Anduniel spoke up.**

** "Gerdur sent us to speak with Baelgruf." Drak'qur added.**

** "Riverwood is in danger? Go right in. Head straight to Dragonsreach. The Jarl will be waiting for you." The guard said and opened the gate.**

** Drak'qur and Anduniel headed towards Dragonsreach, passing through a small market. There, a woman was minding a food stall and some male was talking to her. The woman seemed to be getting upset. "Dammit, Mikael, I told you. I have no interest in even being in the same tavern as you. Stop bothering me."**

** "I told you, Carlotta, I'm going to tame you like any harsh beast here in Skyrim." Mikael said, somewhat joking. A few of the men laughed.**

** As Drak'qur and Anduniel were passing by, Drak'qur clenched his armored fist. The runes glowing brightly and a mist starting to encircle his hand. Normally, Drak'qur would not get involved, but seeing a small girl clinging to Carlotta, he assumed to be her daughter, set him over the edge. Drak'qur spun around and caught Mikael in the mouth with a backhand. Mikael flew backwards, landing on his back. It happened so fast, Anduniel had no time to react. But she stood in front of Drak'qur. The eyes of his helmet glowing angrily. "Mind your manners, worm!" He roared.**

** Anduniel had her hands on his chestplate. "Drak'qur! Please stop! This isn't the way!" She was quietly saying to him.**

** Mikael scrambled to his feet, running straight for the Bannered Mare.**

** Everyone standing around them just looked stunned. Anduniel turned to Carlotta. "I'm so very sorry, he's…just protective of women, that's all."**

** "Are you kidding? I doubt Mikael will ever come near me after that. I'd thank the gods, but I'll settle for thanking you. You both will get a discount for helping me. My daughter Mila means the world to me and is all that's important to me." She smiled down at her daughter who smiled back up at her.**

** Drak'qur just nodded. "Thank you."**

** Anduniel pulled Drak'qur along towards the Reach. "That was a bit over the top, wasn't it?" She asked.**

** "Maybe. But I have my reasons for my reaction. Maybe someday I'll tell you." Drak'qur just walked straight ahead. He knew he didn't garner any good points with Anduniel reacting the way he did. Part of him was sorry, the other part wanted to destroy Mikael. All he could think about was when a man tried to court his mother in front of him when he was only six. His father had been out on patrol with his men. Drak'qur wanted to hurt the man, but he was only a boy, what could a boy have done? His reaction wasn't lost on his mother. After they had gotten home, she cooked him a special meal for being such a brave boy to protect his mother. Drak'qur swore he would never see a woman forced into anything by a man. And the thought of it only caused the runes and eyes of his armor to glow darker, more sinister.**

** "Drak'qur?" Anduniel called, shaking him from his thoughts. "Are you ok?"**

** "Hmm? Ah, yes. Sorry, just remembering something." He said, a smile in his voice.**

** Anduniel started to keep in mind Drak'qur's reaction. How his armor reacted to his emotions. When he was calm, the armor glowed only dimly. When he was angry, or in a fight, like they were in Bleak Falls Barrow, his armor would glow brighter and his power stronger. Though his reaction to Mikael was a little too much, she sensed an honor in him that only so few might have expected or knew from him. His heart was in the right place. Maybe she could guide him in the gentler ways?**

** As the two entered Dragonsreach, Irileth, the Jarl's housecarl, drew her weapon and moved over two them. "What business do you have in Dragonsreach?"**

** Drak'qur was calm, for now. "I have a message for the Jarl from Gerdur in Riverwood."**

** "The Jarl is seeing no one today. You can give me the message." Irileth demanded.**

** "The message is for the Jarl only." Drak'qur rebuttled.**

** "Whatever you have to say you say to me, outsider." She barked.**

** "Irileth, it's alright." Jarl Baelgruf said. "I'll listen to what the newcomer has to say."**

** Irileth sheathed her weapon and headed back to the Jarl's side. Drak'qur and Anduniel followed.**

** "Now what is this about Riverwood?" The Jarl asked.**

** "Gerdur from Riverwood has expressed concern about the recent Dragon attack on Helgen." Drak'qur started.**

** "Gerdur? She runs the lumbermill. The pillar of the community. Not prone to flights of fancy." Baelgruf stroked his beard. "Did you see this dragon?"**

** Both Drak'qur and Anduniel nodded. "Yes, my Jarl." Anduniel said. "We both did. It destroyed Helgen and then flew over the mountain where Bleak Falls Barrow lay."**

** Baelgruf turned to his advisor. "What do you say now, Proventus? Should we trust in the strength of our walls now? Against a dragon?" He turned towards Irileth. "Send a detachment of my guards to Riverwood to protect them."**

** "Yes, my Jarl." Irileth saluted and headed out.**

** "Ulfric may consider this an act of aggression." Proventus said in protest.**

** "And what should I do? Let my people suffer? No. They get the protection they need." Baelgruf said finally. "As for the both of you. You came here of your own initiative to bring me this news. I'm grateful. Perhaps you can help me more with this dragon problem. My court wizard, Farengar, has been working on this problem for a while now." Baelgruf led the two to the court wizard.**

** Farengar seemed a bit eccentric to Anduniel as he explained about the Dragonstone. But as Drak'qur presented the stone to Farengar, Anduniel shivered remembering the fight to get it, and the odd event that happened beforehand.**

___-The Drauger did not make it easy to get to the final chamber. But as they entered, Drak'qur and Anduniel saw a large crypt with a massive wall in the back. Above it was the marking of a dragon. Anduniel walked up to it but couldn't even understand any of the writing. Drak'qur though, was very focused on it. He ran his hand over one marking and then took a step back as he put his hand on the side of his helmet. He shook his head as if trying to wake up._

_ "Force….Unrelenting…how…can I understand that?" He asked._

_ "You could read it?" Anduniel asked, putting her hand on his back to steady him._

_ "Yes…but I don't know how." Just then the top of a coffin shot up as a Drauger Overlord awoke. Drak'qur drew his weapon and readied his shield, standing in front of Anduniel. The runes on his armor started to glow. He nudged Anduniel back who ran down the stairs to get distance. The Drauger charged Drak'qur. He raised his shield to deflect the blow. The drauger staggered back but readied himself. All Drak'qur could think was…'Oh damn….' The Overlord let out a Thu'um that caused Drak'qur to fall down the stairs from loss of footing._

_ Anduniel cast a spell that summoned a Spriggan to hold off the Drauger for a few moments as she helped Drak'qur up. "Are you alright?!" She asked concerned._

_ "Yes, I just have to remember to be ready for that next time." He heard the Drauger prepare another Thu'um. "GET DOWN!" He pulled Anduniel down and acted as a shield over her as the Thu'um was let lose. The cave shook. He stood up and grabbed his shield and sword from the ground. The Drauger hadn't been prepared for his charge and Drak'qur plowed into him at full speed, forcing the undead into the wall. The impact dazed the undead and Drak'qur took advantage. He slammed his shield into the Drauger's head and then cast a Soul Trap spell. "It's time you returned to the Soul Cairne, fallen one!" He drove his sword into the Drauger, the spell activating as the Drauger fell. The soul of the undead circling around Drak'qur before absorbing into his armor._

_ Anduniel just stood there, looking at Drak'qur in awe.-_

__**She had found the Dragonstone on the Drauger and gave it to Drak'qur. It was good that at least there was someone that could use it. She shook her head from her memories. As she looked at Drak'qur, she heard Irileth.**

** "Farengar!" The housecarl ran in. "Farengar, there's been a dragon sighting at the Western Watchtower."**

** "There has? How exciting! What was it doing? Was it headed this way? What did it look like?" Farengar seemed as excited as a child being given a holiday gift.**

** "I would take this a bit more seriously if I were you." Irileth looked at Drak'qur and Anduniel. "The both of you better come with me. We'll need your help."**

** Both nodded. As the group reached the Jarl, a guard had joined them who was at the Watchtower.**

** "Now then, tell me what happened." Jarl Baelgruf said.**

** "Right, the dragon came over the mountain and attacked the watchtower. I said it and have never ran so fast in my life. I thought it was going to capture me." The guard said.**

** "Get some food and rest, boy. You deserve it." Baelgruf said then turned to Irileth. "Irileth, I want you to go to the watchtower to investigate. If this dragon really is there. I want to know." He thought a minute. "Irileth, this isn't a death or glory mission. Do not take risks."**

** "Fear not, my Jarl. I'm the very soul of discretion." She replied.**

** "The two of you," Baelgruf faced Drak'qur and Anduniel. "Help Irileth. While I will never forget how you helped Farengar with the Dragonstone, there's no time to stand on ceremony. I've instructed Proventus to allow you to purchase a home in Whiterun as a reward for helping us. Thank you, my friends."**

** Drak'qur and Anduniel bowed. "Thank you, my Jarl." They both said in unison. They turned and went with Irileth. Everyone met just on the outskirts of the Western Watchtower.**

** Irileth studied the area. "I don't see a dragon, but it sure looks like he's been here. Fan out, look for survivors. Let me know if you find anything."**

** Everyone moved out. Drak'qur followed and Anduniel on his heels. But he slowed down, looking around. Anduniel stopped as well. "Drak'qur? What…." She felt a very cold wind come from the mountains. He was already looking up. The eyes of the helmet narrowed. From the mountain, the beating of huge wings could just be heard. Anduniel was startled to hear the guard screaming for everyone to get back, the dragon had taken two men and killed them and he was worried it would be back. The glow of Drak'qur's armor caught her attention next.**

** "Too late, it's here!" He shouted. Drawing his blade.**

** The roar of the dragon could be heard as it started to swoop down from the mountain. The dragon, Mirmulnir spewed fire as it made a strafing pass over the group. Drak'qur pulled Anduniel down and used his shield as cover as the flames passed over them. **_**"Thuri du hin sil ko Sovngarde!"**_** Mirmulnir roared. The guards were firing arrows as Irileth was casting lightning spells. Mirmulnir laughed. "**_**Krif krin. Pruzah!"**_

__**Drak'qur looked at Anduniel. He nodded his head and placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her encouragement. They would fight this together. Neither of them stood alone in this fight. She watched as he stood and summoned his own lightning. Letting a large blast loose and hitting Mirmulnir. The dragon's attention now turning to him.**

** Mirmulnir only laughed again. "**_**Brit grah."**_

__**Drak'qur readied his shield as Anduniel cast several offensive spells and summoned her spriggan. But as the dragon landed, Drak'qur grabbed his attention by changing and bashing the snout of the dragon as it tried to bite him.**

** Mirmulnir scoffed. **_**"I had forgotten what fine sport you mortals can provide!"**_

** Drak'qur kept Mirmulnir's attention and crouched down as the dragon spewed fire, using his shield to protect him from the flames. Mirmulnir started to take off. Drak'qur had enough of this dragon's posturing. He got a running start and loosened the shield on his arm, throwing it like a discus. At the same time the shield flew up to the dragon, Drak'qur cast his Soul Trap spell, hitting the dragon with it. When the shield hit the dragon in the wing, the impact caused Mirmulnir to lose lift and he came crashing to the ground. The dragon lifted its head to see Drak'qur leaping onto his head. The dragon shook violently to get him off. Drak'qur spun the blade in his hand and drove it into the back of the head of the dragon. But just before that strike, he heard the dragon scream: **_**"DOVAKIIN?! NO!"**_** The dragon's body falling limp and Drak'qur slid off. **

** Anduniel ran and threw her arms around him. "You did it!" She shouted in jubilation. **

** Drak'qur laughed as he hugged her back. "No, we did it." But their celebration was cut short as Irileth saw the body of the dragon starting to disintegrate. But it was not doing so normally.**

** "Everyone! GET BACK!" She shouted.**

** Startled Anduniel started to turn but noticed…Drak'qur wasn't. "Drak'qur! Come on!" She shouted.**

** But he didn't move. He couldn't move. He just stood there as some magic surrounded him. The dragon becoming nothing but bone as its soul entered Drak'qur. Not his armor…but him alone. The armor didn't react to him absorbing the soul of the dragon. He blinked under his helmet.**

** Anduniel ran over. "Drak'qur?! Drak'qur saying something to me!" She shook him.**

** He looked down. "I'm alright. Just…confused?"**

** The guards ran over. "I don't believe it! You're…Dragonborn!"**

** Drak'qur turned to face the guard. "I'm what?"**

** "Dragonborn. Like in the old tales. You absorbed the soul of that dragon and took its powers, didn't you?" The guard asked.**

** "I…guess I did?" He looked at Anduniel who just nodded, her eyes telling him: 'You really are Dragonborn.' As a bard, she would know the tales**

** "There's only one way to find out, can you shout? Only the Dragonborn can shout without training." The guards started to talk about the Dragonborn tales.**

** Drak'qur turned away from the group, Anduniel stood next to him, looking up at him. She could tell he wasn't sure. This was a lot to take in for him. Being a Vampire was one thing, the Warlord of the Soul Cairne was his destiny. This was unfamiliar ground to him. Something thrust upon him he wasn't even ready for. She slowly took his hand. Giving him a reassuring squeeze. She believed in him. Drak'qur looked down at her and sighed. What the hell. What could it hurt to try?**

** "Can you shout? Have you tried?" The guard asked again.**

** Drak'qur readied himself and…"FUS!" He let loose with a Thu'um. It was somewhat modified by his helmet. But the effect was still the same.**

** "That was a shout! You are Dragonborn!" The guard said.**

** Irileth shook her head. "Alright, that's enough all of you. Let's keep looking for survivors." She turned to Drak'qur and Anduniel. "That was the hairiest fight I've ever been in. I don't know about this Dragonborn thing, but I'm sure glad you're on our side. Head back to Dragonsreach and tell the Jarl what happened. I'll stay here and help in the search."**

** Drak'qur nodded. He and Anduniel walked quietly back to Whiterun. He honestly didn't even know what to say. What could he say? Anduniel stopped him. "You're afraid, aren't you?" She asked.**

** "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. I just…I don't even know where to begin. I know nothing about being a Dragonborn. I don't even know how I can be one? No one in my family was blessed with the Dragon's Blood." He said.**

** Anduniel smiled and took both his hands. "The gods blessed you. And I'm here to help you. You gave me the strength to fight that dragon. Now I'm going to help you learn what it means to be Dragonborn." As they talked, the air sounded with thunder and booming voices were heard. 'DOVAHKIIN!' the voices said, thunder sounding again. Anduniel tilted her head. "Or you could just ask that massive booming voice. Talk about convenient timing."**

** Drak'qur burst out laughing. Anduniel laughed with him. For the first time, Drak'qur felt he could take on anything with Anduniel by his side. They walked back towards Dragonsreach, ready to report what happened at the tower to the Jarl.**


	3. Heart's Light

**Heart's Light**

** Anduniel and Drak'qur made their way towards Ivarsted to make their way up to High Hrothgar. As they rounded the path out of the mountains, Anduniel seemed to get anxious, as if nervous. They had a few small conversations through the path through the mountain, but the last mile or so they had both been quiet. Not that they were upset with one another, but it had been nice just to listen to nature. Anduniel was in touch with it. Drak'qur stopped and open his map and smiled under his helmet. Anduniel stopped and took a sip of water from the skin she carried. Drak'qur smiled. They were near that cave she spoke of. Her reaction told him she wondered if he even remembered his promise to her. After all the excitement of the dragon attack at the Western Watchtower, and then the Jarl naming him Thane and giving him a housecarl named Lydia, she wouldn't have been surprised if he had forgotten. But he hadn't.**

** Drak'qur rolled up his map and drew his weapon. He took a few minutes to look over the weapon, sitting down and sharpening it and then practicing some magic with it, trying to channel his Soul Trap spell through it. Not really successful in his book. But it wouldn't let that stop him. He stood and sheathed it on his back. "Is everything alright, Anduniel?" He stood up and walked over to her.**

** "Yes." She tried to smile. "Just missing riding is all."**

** "Come, we'll find a quiet place to rest. " He took the lead and went off the pathway. Anduniel followed him but wondered why he went this way. She didn't remember the cave she was at being this way. Her heart sank a bit more. "This place looks inviting." Drak'qur said. He drew his sword and walked into the cave. Anduniel followed him. As they entered, two bears turned and saw the intruders. Anduniel recognized the bears. He hadn't forgotten. She smiled at him as his back was to her. The bears roared and charged. He raised his shield and hit one of the bears. As the other bear stood on its hindquarters, Drak'qur forced that one onto its back as he drove his sword into it, killing it quickly. He turned to see Anduniel handling the other one fairly well. As she was casting, the bear reared up. Drak'qur threw his sword. It penetrated the back of its neck, causing it to crumble to the ground in a heap. He walked over and pulled the blade out, cleaned it off and sheathed it.**

** "I think this is the right cave. The bears were familiar." Anduniel said, a smile in her voice.**

** "Bears migrate here. They move from places like Winterhold to less stormy areas. Sometimes if their caves are invaded, they'll find another close by." He said and started to search the cave. On a goat, he found the taliman Anduniel spoke of. It was caught on the horn of a goat and buried under its shaggy fur. He gently pulled it off and turned to Anduniel. "I found your taliman. And you will not believe where I found it." He held out the small item to her. **

** Anduniel took it. "Oh thank you! She leapt up and hugged him." As she looked at it, she frowned. "Oh no, it's broken. Hmm. Well, I can fix it. I just need a leather strap and a bear claw."**

** "As it happens, I do have some." He reached into a pouch on his belt and pulled out a leather strap and bear claws.**

** Anduniel smiled and blushed. "This will only take a moment." Drak'qur sat on a rock as she fixed her talisman. After five minutes, she held it up and put it on. "There. And now I'll wear it with twice as much honor. For my father, and my friend that helped me find and return it to me."**

** Drak'qur nodded. "I am the one who's honored. Thank you." Drak'qur had set up to bear furs from his pack and started a fire. "Let's rest here for the night. We'll continue to High Hrothgar in the morning."**

** "Of course." She smiled. She curled up on the bearskin on the right side of the fire, Drak'qur lay on the one on the other side. He lay on his back and just looked up. She watched him. The eyes of the helmet dimmed but never went out. He must be a light sleeper. The runes of his armor dimmed only slightly. She couldn't help but feel respected by Drak'qur. For the entire time they were together, he did not force himself on her. Didn't try to 'steal kisses' or act like other piggish men. He was kind, and a gentleman despite his look and war-like demeanor in certain situations. She watched as he removed his helmet. His eyes had changed due to his power. They'd glowed a reddish color. Probably because he was a vampire. And it pleased her that he didn't try to bite her. His slight beard, not as big as other Nord men's but surprisingly well kept gave him a roguish look. So much about him was deceptive. A mystery. She enjoyed the slow pace they learned about one another. He really was her friend. She closed her eyes and let sleep take her. **

**As the morning sun filtered into the cave, Anduniel stretched prettily. She looked over to see Drak'qur sitting on a rock, checking his Daedric arrows. He looked up slightly. "Good morning. Sleep well?"**

**She nodded. "Yes, thank you. And you?"**

**He chuckled. "I don't require much sleep. It's more a nuisance to me than a help. I rested for a bit but spent much of the night watching over you."**

**She blushed. "Thank you."**

"**I wanted to ask you something, Anduniel. The Greybeards, what we'll find, what are your thoughts?" He tilted his head. The eyes of his helmet glowing dimly.**

"**Learn what you can from them and be done with it. Don't fall into the trap of becoming one of them." She said plainly. "You maybe the Dragonborn, but you have your own life."**

"**Mm…I will…someday. When this is all over." He tried to correct.**

"**Maybe. Maybe you'll find something before this is all over. Someone. You can't just focus on always fighting. You need levity." She said confidently.**

"**We'll see." He seemed sure of that. That it wouldn't be right away. Was it because he was a Vampire? Was he afraid that none would see past that? Anduniel tilted her head. If she could, why couldn't anyone else? "Let's get going, the trek up the seven thousands steps will definitely work our leg muscles. And it will be a long walk."**

"**Why not ride?" She asked.**

"**Too dangerous for the horses. One slip and it's a one way quick trip down the mountain. And I don't think you want Glory getting hurt." He said.**

**She smiled. He really did love animals and music. What other surprises did he hide? "Alright. We'll walk." **

**The two made their way to Iverstead and then started to head up the mountain. Anduniel had to agree with Drak'qur's decision to walk. The path was too narrow and it was a rough climb. Glory would have been hurt. Plus, with the wolves they ran into, there'd be no where for Glory to maneuver to. Four hours later, they arrived at High Hrothgar. They walked in through the massive doors and Master Angenir was walking up.**

**Anduniel looked around and said in a whisper. "Who would want to live here? To be cloistered away up here with three other people that can't talk? I'd die of boredom before old age." She heard Drak'qur clear his throat to stop her. She straightened up and went quiet.**

"**So, a Dragonborn comes to us, at this point, in the turning of the Age." Angenir stepped a little closer. "Come, let us taste of your Voice to see if you truly are Dragonborn."**

**Drak'qur looked back at Anduniel who just shrugged as if saying: 'Are these guys crazy?' Drak'qur looked back at the Greybeards. He readied himself and then…"FUS!" He let loose. The shockwave knocked two of the Greybeards back.**

"**Dragonborn. It truly is you. Welcome to High Hrothgar." Master Angenir motioned for him to follow to teach him more.**

**Drak'qur looked back at Anduniel. He didn't want to just leave her there. "Hey, it's alright. I'll be ok. I'll wait here for you to get back. This is for you to learn."**

**He shook his head. "No. You are my friend, Anduniel. We walk this path, we walk it together. Just…don't stand too close. I don't want to hurt you. I have no idea what will happen."**

**She smiled at him. "You can just call me Andi, you know? We're friends."**

**He smiled. "Very well. Come." As the two walked together, she listened to the Greybeards as they taught Drak'qur some other words of power. He picked them up quickly. A Whirlwind Sprint and a second word to his initial shout that made it only stronger. The next task was for them to go to Ustengrav to retrieve the Horn of Jorgen Windcaller. Drak'qur promised to return with the Horn.**

**The trip to Ustengrav was long and took a few days. Before entering the burial ground, Anduniel looked at the body of a body. "I hate bandits. They rape and pillage, looking for booty. And not the kind that's allows you buy anything. More often the kind between a woman's legs, no matter how unwilling she is." She frowned.**

"**I swear to you, Andi, no bandit will touch you. You have my word." He placed his hand on her shoulder.**

**She smiled. But more importantly, she believed him. She had no reason not to believe him. As they entered the cave, Drak'qur raised his hand and motioned for them to crouch down. He pointed to a door way that was open and pointed to the feet moving. He whispered to her if she could muffle their footsteps. She whispered, "Of course." And cast the spell. She watched as he drew his bow. In the time they had been together, she had never seen him use it. He readied an arrow and moved slowly. She heard some of his plates clinking together as he moved and she sighed. He obviously knew nothing about sneaking around. "You know, you make a lot of noise in that heavy armor, you should try to wear light armor if you're going to do that." She was shocked to see him raise a fist for her to stop. Either he was getting aggravated, or he wasn't trying to sneak. She watched as he raised his bow and took aim. He let loose one arrow, and quickly readied another, taking only a second to aim and then let loose with the second. She heard two 'thumps' as bodies hit the floor. He put his bow back and stood. She was amazed. He dropped two necromancers from this far of a distance. She looked up at him.**

"**I wasn't trying to sneak past them, I only needed to get them in view to use my bow. I didn't want them alerting their friends. Necromancers are very tough opponents to fight at close range. Their spells do tend to hurt." He helped Anduniel up.**

"**I…I didn't know you knew how to use bows like that. I've only ever seen you use your sword and shield and maybe some spells." She said in awe.**

"**I never said I couldn't, you just assumed I couldn't." He chuckled. "I'm glad I can still surprise you."**

**As the two made their way through Ustengrav, they stopped to rest a moment. There hadn't been any more Drauger, in fact, there had been nothing for the past twenty minutes. Anduniel looked at Drak'qur who was checking his arm armor. "You know what I really would like to do?" She asked. He looked up and shook his head. "I would love to have my own Meadery. A place where I can make mead and sell it. And to play for people. But I don't know Falkreath is such a beautiful area."**

"**Then once things settle down a bit, we'll go to Falkreath and see what we can come up with." Drak'qur said to her.**

"**You'd..do that?" She asked.**

"**You have your dreams, Andi. I want to make sure you can have them. No one should be without them." He wanted Andi to have what she desired. Her needs before his always he had told himself. And he kept to that.**

**She looked away, blushing. "Drak'qur…I…but what about your dreams? Your hopes?"**

**He stood. "Mine come after everyone else's. Besides, who knows where I'll be when all this is over. For all I know, I could be a part of the Soul Cairne if I don't survive."**

**Anduniel looked at him, a look of dismay on her face. She never really thought about the fact that he may not survive this. Any of this. Every adventure they went on, every task they performed, the more dangerous ones at least, could very well be his last. And he always put others needs before his. And now, looking at him, it weighed him down. But he carried himself as he thought he should. Anduniel's confidence in him helped him see that he could be the Dragonborn. But that came with a price. And the price could be very very steep if he failed. He was Dragonborn. A protector. A Dragonslayer. And he had yet to fight the most powerful of the Dragons. The one that destroyed Helgen was…frightening. More than any of the other dragons they fought. But at the same time, he walked with a determination to see this through to the end. No matter what that end was. This was something she had to think about. But there would be time later. She would help him fulfill his dreams and hopes. Somehow.**

**The rest of the trek through Ustengrav was wholly uneventful. A few spiders but when they arrived at where the Horn should have been, Drak'qur found a note. 'Dragonborn, we need to talk. Ask for the attic room at the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood.' It was signed 'A Friend'. Drak'qur growled slightly. "I don't have time for these damned games."**

**Anduniel had read the note as well. "This all seems so odd. How would anyone know we'd be here?"**

**Drak'qur shook his head. "I have no idea. And for all I know, this could be a trap." He exhaled heavily. "Let's get back to Riverwood. So maybe I can beat the head in of the person playing this game, at least."**

**Arriving in Riverwood, they went to Sleeping Giant Inn, Drak'qur walked over to the Innkeeper. An older woman. "So you're the stranger everyone's been talking about, huh? What can I do for you?"**

**The eyes of Drak'qur's helmet started to glow. "I wish to rent the attic room."**

"**Attic room, huh? We don't have an attic room, but you can have the one on the left." She gave him the key.**

**The runes on Drak'qur's armor started to glow in aggravation. Anduniel placed her hand on his back and motioned she would be over at the Alchemy table, watching the door. Drak'qur nodded silently. He went over to the room and stood there, leaning against the wall.**

**Delphine, the Innkeeper waited a moment and then walked in after Drak'qur. "So you're supposed to be the Dragonborn? Follow me, we need to talk."**

**Drak'qur said nothing, the eyes of his helmet narrowing angrily. But he followed her. As he neared Anduniel, she turned to move to follow. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'll be alright. I think if anything goes wrong, I can handle one woman. But make sure no one follows us."**

**Anduniel nodded.**

**Drak'qur followed Delphine into the other room and they went into a secret room. She gave him the Horn of Jorgen Windcaller and they talked. At some point, the two of them argued for a bit. Claiming she didn't believe he was Dragonborn but that there was a test could prove he was. Kynesgrove. An ancient burial site. Dragon's weren't just coming back, they were coming back to life. Drak'qur pointed at Delphine. "You are risking lives just to prove that I am Dragonborn?!" He slammed his armored hand down, nearly breaking the table in two. "You risk too much just for your OWN assurances!"**

"**Do this 'Dragonborn'. Do this or you'll get no answers from me." Delphine snarled back at him.**

**He clenched his fists. "Fine. I will do this. But I swear to the souls of the fallen, if ANYONE gets hurt by this, you will know my strength."**

"**I'm not your enemy. I gave you the Horn!" She said.**

"**We'll see." He turned to leave. "We'll meet you in Kynesgrove." He walked up the steps and out. Anduniel heard the argument from upstairs. Drak'qur wasn't so good at keeping his voice down when he was angry.**

**As they arrived at the stables in Windhelm, Anduniel's mouth hung open. "She what?!"**

"**Exactly my thoughts, Andi." Drak'qur said.**

"**How can she not believe you're Dragonborn? I mean, how many people have seen you take down dragons?!" She was actually getting as upset as Drak'qur was.**

"**I'll go along with this…to a point. If anyone gets hurt, she'll pay." The two made their way to Kynesgrove. **

**As they arrived, a woman came running up. "Dragon! Don't go up there!"**

**Drak'qur hopped off his horse. "Slow down, calm down." He cooed calmly. "Where was this dragon?"**

"**It flew overhead and went up to that old burial site." She pointed up the hill.**

**Anduniel nodded as she helped Drak'qur calm her. "Alright, get out of here. We'll handle this."**

**The two ran up the hill and met Delphine. She motioned for them to get down to stay hidden. Her and Anduniel were, but as the Death Dragon, Alduin used his Thu'um to awaken Sahloknir, he looked right at Drak'qur.**

_**"Ful, losei Dovahkiin? Zu'u koraav nid nol dov do hi."**_** Alduin glared down at Drak'qur. **_**"You do not even know our tongue, do you? Such arrogance, to dare take for yourself the name of Dovah."**_** Alduin looked back at Sahloknir. **_**"Sahloknir, krii daar joorre."**_

**The fight with Sahloknir was not a tough fight. But nor was it easy. It seemed to focus a bit more on Anduniel but Drak'qur stayed close to her to protect her. As Drak'qur brought down Sahloknir and absorbed his soul, Anduniel smiled at Delphine. "Not so smug now are you? Believe he's the Dragonborn now?"**

**Delphine nodded and held nothing back. She answered all of their questions. Delphine asked for time to formulate a plan and that they should meet her back in Riverwood. She took off leaving Drak'qur and Anduniel alone.**

**Drak'qur exhaled. "First one dragon attack. Now a resurrection of all dragons and secret societies? What next?"**

**Anduniel chuckled. "I know, right? Well, at least we can say things are getting interesting. And it's becoming quite the adventure." **

**Drak'qur stretched. "Let's get back to High Hrothgar. I'm not entirely ready to deal with Delphine again."**

"**Agreed." Anduniel smiled.**

**On High Hrothgar, Drak'qur gave the Horn back to the Greybeards. They taught Drak'qur the final word of Unrelenting Force and also, recognized him as Dragonborn through their words. Letting him taste their voices. Anduniel had to cover her sensitive ears. Their voices were deafening to her.**

**Anduniel walked over to Drak'qur after everything was all done. "So, where to now?"**

"**I would like to rest a bit. Why do we not go to Solitude? I haven't been there in some time." He suggested.**

"**Oh that would be wonderful! I have friends at the Bard's College I would love to see again! And I have a song I want to work on with them. Can we go to the College while we're there?" She asked excitedly.**

"**Of course." He nodded with a smile in his voice.**

**As they arrived at the Bard's College in Solitude, Anduniel saw her friends. "There they are! Come on, let's go say 'hi'! I want you to meet them!" Anduniel introduced Drak'qur to her friends. They welcomed him with glad hearts. Anduniel turned to Drak'qur. "I'm stuck on this part of the song I want to write."**

"**Perhaps I could help you with your research?" He asked. **

"**Oh that would be wonderful! I need a book on pirates if you can find one." She said. She started to look through some books herself.**

**Drak'qur thought a moment. He walked over to the Dark Elf. "Do you know if there are any books on pirates here in the College?"**

**The Dark Elf woman though. "Hmm. I think so." She walked towards a bookshelf and ran a finger over their spines. "Ah, yes, here it is. 'The Day the Docks Ran Red'. A bit of a tragedy if you ask me."**

**Drak'qur nodded. "Thank you, milady." He bowed his head. He turned and walked over to Anduniel. "Is this the book you were looking for?"**

**Anduniel took the book and started to look it over. "Oh this…this…this is a tragedy. Hmm…but maybe I can make something of this." She looked up from the book. "Drak'qur, would it be ok if I stayed here to work on my song? Come back tomorrow and it should be ready!"**

"**Of course, Andi." He bowed his head. "I'm sure there's plenty for me to do while you work on this."**

**She smiled up at him. "Thank you so much, Drak'qur." She got up on her toes and gave him a kiss on the side of his helmet. She quickly went to work on her song with her friends.**

**Drak'qur headed out of the College and headed outside of Solitude to the docks. He was alone on one of the distant docks and removed his helmet. Leaning against one of the posts, for the first time, he felt very alone. But it wasn't just a normal feeling. Anduniel had become…a part of him. His heart felt heavy. Without her, it felt empty and alone. She was kind and caring. Always with a song in her heart and she made him feel light. She made him smile. All he could remember was what she said. **_'But…what about your hopes and dreams?' _**She had asked. Drak'qur looked down at the water. Seeing his reflection in it. "You are my hopes and dream, Andi." He said to a reflection of her there standing next to his reflection even though she wasn't there. She was the light to his darkness. She was what his heart desired. He looked at the reflection of the two of them together. He quietly hummed a tune his mother use to sing when he was a boy. **_"Listen to your heart, let it guide you to the happiness that awaits you at the end of your journey. There were voices that fought to be heard. So much to mention with so few words. Listen to your heart before it tells you goodbye." _**Drak'qur shifted uncomfortably. "I don't want to hurt her. I don't want to frighten her." He heard a whisper on the wind asking him what he felt. "I love her…I've fallen in love with her…" He said to the whisper. He took an unsteady breath. "But her needs before mine. Her desires before mine. Always." He put his helmet back on. There was so much he needed to still do to earn her respect and love. He had hoped he was taking the right steps. He headed towards Dragon's Bridge, a small hamlet just outside of Solitude to have a few drinks and rent a room. **

**The next day, Drak'qur headed back to Solitude after a restless night. He stopped by a vendor selling flowers. He studied the flowers carefully and chose one he thought best described Anduniel. A purple mountain rose. A rose that was beautiful, yet able to survive the harshest conditions. He paid for it and looked at it. Unsure of when would be appropriate to give it to her. He placed it carefully in a pocket in his quiver. It was hidden from view. He returned to the Bard's College. As he entered he saw Anduniel sitting with her friends. Her laugh so melodic and her smile melting his heart. She looked so radiant in the dress she wore. Her hair done up in such a way. He caught himself staring and shook his head. He walked over to the group.**

**Anduniel smiled up at him seeing him approach. "Drak'qur! Oh it's so wonderful that you came back!"**

"**Are you prepared to return to our adventures?" He asked.**

"**Oh very much so. But…before we leave, I would love for you to hear the song we wrote." She beamed.**

"**I would be honored to hear it." He bowed his head.**

**Anduniel took his hand and guided him outside, her friends were right behind them. He stood by a pillar as the Anduniel and her friends began to sing their song.**

**Drak'qur listened to every word. To each note. The other two were great. All three of them were great together. But his biased focused on Anduniel. When the song ended, he clapped as best he could with armored hands.**

**Anduniel and her friends bowed. "Thank you!" As they dispersed, she walked over to Drak'qur. "So, what did you think?"**

**Drak'qur took a deep breath. He didn't notice that her friends hadn't gone inside yet. They were back by the pillar watching the two. He focused as best he could on her eyes. "It was beautiful, Andi." He said, meaning it. He reached back to the quiver and pulled out the purple mountain rose, giving it to her. "Thank you for sharing your song with me."**

**Anduniel's cheeks reddened as she blushed. "Oh Drak'qur…thank you." She was touched by his giving her of the flower.**

**Anduniel's friends watched and looked at one another, nodding. They could see the connection between the two. The Dark Elf woman noting Drak'qur taking small steps. He was a friend to Anduniel, and he wanted to be more. But he was being so careful not to force anything. The two went back into the College to discuss plans of how to help Drak'qur in the future…when he was ready.**

**Anduniel looked up at Drak'qur. "Should we get back to our adventures?" She wasn't dismissing his gift, but her words and expression said everything to him. She wanted to say more to him, but it wasn't the right time. Someday.**

**Drak'qur nodded. He noted her reaction. He had done the right thing. Slowly he told himself. He just wanted them to remember the moment. "Yes, let's continue on."**

** He started to turn to walk away when Anduniel stopped him. "Drak'qur…." She was still holding the flower. He turned. "I received a letter from a friend in Winterhold. About a possible cure for what killed my mother. But I'm afraid."**

**Drak'qur placed his hand on her arm. "Of what, Andi?"**

"**I'm afraid to face those fears and memories. I'm afraid if we can't find this cure…" She looked down.**

**Drak'qur placed a finger under her chin and lifted it so she looked at him. "There is a chance for a cure to be found. But more importantly, you are bringing hope to people with this affliction that have none. Let that be your guide. You are bringing something to them that they had thought they would never have. Hope. Hope to live their dreams and desires. Hope for a future where they may have been none before."**

**Anduniel smiled a sad smile. "Thank you, Drak'qur. Thank you so much!" She threw her arms around him. Tears of happiness falling down her checks. He held her. She stood with him. Now he would gladly and with all his heart stand with her to help her through this. He remembered what he said to the whisper in the wind. **_'I love her. I've fallen in love with her. Her needs and desires before mine…always.'_


	4. Nature and Soul, One Heart Part 1

Nature and Soul, One Heart: Part 1

Drak'qur and Anduniel stayed in Solitude for a few days. Anduniel spent that time doing some research on meads. Or at least, more research. But Drak'qur had his own task. It was time that he stopped hiding his feelings for Anduniel. He knew what she liked. But weapons and armor were not going to win her heart, no. But music would. He walked into the Bard's College and sat next to Valla. The Dark Elf looked up and smiled at Drak'qur.

"It's good to see you again, Drak'qur." She said warmly.

He nodded. "As it is to see you, Valla."

Valla looked at Drak'qur. He was looking towards the wooden floor and she put her hand on his armored hand. "Is everything alright?"

He sighed slightly. Drak'qur never had an aptitude for singing. And it really bothered him that the woman he loved had such a wonderful and...angelic voice. Her laugh could melt his heart. But yet he could not even carry a single note. He turned his head to Valla. The eyes of the helmet glowing dimly. "I need your help, Valla. Yours and Tyrion's."

"With what?" She had a feeling she already knew, but she wanted to hear it from his lips.

"I..." The words were catching in his throat. He was Dragonborn. The Warlord of the Soul Cairn. And yet, he could barely bring himself to explain his deepening love for Anduniel. He lowered his head and removed his helmet. His eyes glowing a dull red color. They were Vampire eyes but at this point only a half-breed's eyes. "I'm in love with her, Valla. And I wish to express that to her. But only in the way truly loves. In song." He shook his head ashamed of himself. "But I don't have the voice to carry that song to her. And I have no adeptness at writing songs. Can you...will you help me?" His eyes showing his adoration for Anduniel, but at the same time, the helplessness of his situation.

Valla smiled brightly. "I had thought there was something between you two." She giggled. "Andi seems so happy around you. She stays so close to you." Valla stood up and took Drak'qur's hands, helping him up. "Come on." The two walked over to where Tyrion was standing. "Tyrion. We have a task."

The Altmer turned and looked at Drak'qur and Valla. "What's going on?"

"Andi's friend here wants to do a song for her. But he needs our help." Valla beamed at the thought of this matchmaking.

"Ahhh...a song about Andi I take it, yes?" He asked Drak'qur.

"That's correct." He responded, giving only a slight nod.

"Alright, well then. Tell us some things you like about Andi. And we'll see if we can work it into a song." Tyrion rubbed his chin.

Drak'qur told them that he loved her azure eyes, which they sparkled like the stars in the evening sky. That her voice was so angelic and that her laughter was like beautiful crystalline bells. That she was brave and strong in combat.

The two looked at one another and passed a few words between one another. Valla looked at Drak'qur and smiled. "Give us a few days to work on this. Come back on the third day and it should be ready."

Drak'qur nodded. "Of course." Drak'qur put his helmet back on and headed out of the college. He started to become lost in his thoughts when Anduniel came running up to him.

"Drak'qur! I think I figured out a way to improve the mead here!" She said excitedly.

Drak'qur pushed his thoughts to the side. "Truly? What have you come up with?" Anduniel started to show him a few things she learned. But his thoughts just seemed to drift away from what she was showing him. He tried to agree in all the right places hoping he didn't seem too distracted and gave a single word answer when she made an opinion.

Anduniel could tell he wasn't really listening. The eyes of his helmet seemed to flicker when he became lost in thought. "Drak'qur? Is everything alright? You're quite distracted."

'Dammit' he thought to himself. She was really perceptive and must have picked up how his armor reacted to his different demeanors. But he saw no sense in lying. "I'm sorry, Andi. There's just so much on my mind. I don't mean to be so distracted, especially when you try to explain things to me."

Anduniel stood in front of him. "Please, tell me what's wrong?"

Drak'qur started to say something when he heard someone yell: "VAMPIRES!" His look shot up towards a male and female killing a few citizens of Solitude and then seeing Anduniel, running straight for her. Drak'qur's armor glowed angrily as he stepped in front of her. The female Vampire let out some kind of...almost unholy screech as she leapt at Drak'qur. He had readied his shield and then caught the woman on the side of her head with his shield. He threw her to the ground as the male Vampire tackled him.

"DIE YOU MISERABLE, HALFBREED!" The male Vampire hissed as he tried to drive his dagger through the armor.

Drak'qur came to the guess that these Vampires were blood starved and completely ravenous with hunger. Anduniel was much more in danger than he was being she wore lighter armor. An arrow suddenly went through the midsection of the Vampire. He gasped but stood up glaring at Anduniel.

"Crap..." she said.

The Vampire moved so fast. He was already behind Anduniel and grabbing her to bite her. The Vampire sneered. "This one dies, half-breed!"

Drak'qur couldn't risk throwing a dagger. He would hit Anduniel. A Vampire's strength was greater than that of any mortal. He looked around to ensure no one was around. He was about to do something he had sworn himself he would not do around her. But he was out of options. The guards would be too late. He would have to risk it. "You will not harm her, Vampire."

"Oh, and you intend to stop me?" He had Anduniel's head craned so he had a clear bite at her neck. Though she was resistant to a lot of diseases, Drak'qur promised himself that even they ever married, he would not taint her with Vampirism. It was both a gift and a curse. But for her, he considered it a great curse.

Drak'qur raised his right hand. The Vampire seemed to laugh, enjoying this. He then dropped the shield in his left hand, reaching into his pouch and pulling out a Black Soul Gem. The soul inside it swirling around. The eyes of his helmet dimmed as he started to chant something. He crushed the Black Soul Gem in his hand and the soul encircled him. The eyes of his helmet flashed as he opened his right fist rapidly, aiming not directly at the Vampire.

The Vampire only seemed to laugh harder. "That was your great attack, half-breed?"

"No." Drak'qur said simply. Behind the Vampire, a Boneman formed, drawing an arrow into its shade-like bow. It loosed the arrow which went straight into the Vampire's head. The Vampire shuttered in a death rattle before collapsing in a heap to the ground. The Boneman looked to Drak'qur, making a creaking noise.

Anduniel turned slowly to see the Boneman only seconds before it collapsed into a heap of what looked like ash. She looked back at Drak'qur. "What was that?!" She exclaimed.

Drak'qur picked up his shield. "A creature of the Soul Cairn."

Anduniel's eyes widened. "You're a necromancer?"

He shook his head. "No. Not in the traditional sense."

Anduniel crossed her arms over her chest. "Then I'd be more than happy to understand in what sense it is."

Drak'qur led her to the inn and bought two rooms upstairs. He wanted to explain it to her but not in the open. Few would understand. When they were alone, he shut the door. "First, and this is quite important, understand that I am not your enemy. I am your friend."

"Then as my friend, tell me the truth, Drak'qur." Anduniel looked right in his eyes as he took his helmet off.

"The truth then." He set his weapon and shield down in the corner, sitting across from her as he took a seat. "I told you I'm a Vampire. But only in name. Yes. My blood carries my mother's and my eyes are that of a Vampire so that makes me a half vampire. Which is why you heard the other call me a 'half-breed'." He studied her a minute before continuing. "I have not been bitten yet by my mother or another Vampire. In being bit, I would become a full Vampire."

Anduniel shifted in her seat slightly. "But what does this have to do with that thing you summoned?"

"I told you that I accepted my destiny as the Warlord of the Soul Cairn. Do you remember that?" He asked.

"Yes." Was all she said.

"It's not just a title. For nearly hundreds of years, a single male has been chosen in my family line to bear the burden of that name." He showed her a Black Soul Gem. "My powers are limited. I can only use two or three spells connected to the Soul Cairn. Even then, I must use Soul Gems. Which is why I said 'Not in the traditional sense'. I can't summon anything stronger than a Boneman or trap souls."

"What is the Soul Cairn?" Anduniel asked.

"It's a part of Oblivion. A small section of it." This much he knew about it after reading some old scrolls that his mother use to have in their home. "Only the strongest souls, the most powerful go there when a Black Soul Gem is sacrificed."

Anduniel looked down. "I'm sorry, Drak'qur. I know I shouldn't get upset with you. It's just...hard to understand."

"Much of this is not known. And never shared outside of family." He took her hand. "I don't blame you for being upset. And perhaps I should have told you before. But I have done my best to not summon those kinds of creatures around you. I never wanted you to think of me as a monster."

After a few moments, Anduniel smiled as she looked at him. "I don't think of you as a monster at all, Drak'qur. But I just worry so much that something is going to go wrong and you'll be the one that gets hurt."

That warmed Drak'qur a great deal. She did care for him. But how much did she care for him? "I was going to do this alone. And I can if you want, but I received a letter from the Dawnguard."

"Those Vampire hunters?" She asked.

"Exactly. It seems they are looking for something in a cavern not far from Solitude. I have a feeling that the Dawnguard are getting in over their heads. I was going to investigate this but am unsure what I'll find." Drak'qur had always been ready to protect Anduniel from anything. Especially now that the Dawnguard were poking around.

"Well I'm certainly not going to let you go alone." Anduniel said firmly.

Drak'qur had figured as much. "Very well. We have a few days to get ready. The Dawnguard from what I understand are very few in number. So for them to go to this cavern will be foolish."

"Alright, good." Anduniel said. "We better get a good night's rest so we can start preparing tomorrow."

"Agreed." Drak'qur stood and bowed to Anduniel, leaving the room and heading to his own.

Anduniel turned to the fireplace in the room, looking at the flames lapping a bit. It was a lot to take in. But she knew that it was even harder for him to explain. But he trusted her with it. And she wouldn't betray that trust. She placed her hands over her heart, thinking of Drak'qur. She felt a warmth when he was around. A fullness she hadn't felt in a long time since leaving Valenwood. He cared for her and was always looking to protect her. Perhaps he was too chivalrous at times. She could take care of herself. But that was the one quirk she came to adore about him. She walked over to her bed and got undressed, sliding under the furs and smiling as she drifted off to sleep, her protector bringing her a sense of peace and safety.

Three days had passed and both Drak'qur and Anduniel had gathered the supplies they would need for their trek to Darkhollow Cavern. Drak'qur earlier that morning had received a letter from Valla and Tyrion. The song was ready. Drak'qur's heart thumped hard against his chest. He turned towards Anduniel, clearing his throat. "Andi, I was wondering if we could stop by the Bard's College one last time before we leave for Darkhollow."

Anduniel smiled. "I would like that. To at least thank Valla and Tyrion for helping me write the song."

Drak'qur nodded agreeing. "Shall we?" The two walked side by side and entered the college. There, Tyrion and Valla were standing waiting for them.

"Andi, Drak'qur. It's good to see you both again." Valla smiled at Drak'qur.

"We just wanted to stop by before we left. I just wanted to say thank you for helping me with the song." Andi hugged her friends.

"You are most welcome." Tyrion hugged Andi.

"But before you go…" Valla started and motioning to the back area of the library. "Your friend here wanted us to make a song for you."

Anduniel looked at Drak'qur questioningly. What had he been up to? Both Valla and Tyrion started to sing the song "Rose of Valenwood". As Anduniel listened, her eyes became moist, her hand covering her heart. The words were everything Drak'qur had come to understand…and love…about her. When the song finished. Anduniel clapped. "That was so wonderful!"

Tyrion chuckled a little. "We only did the music. It was Drak'qur who provided the words." The two excused themselves, claiming they both had to pick up on some research.

Drak'qur looked at Anduniel. There was so much he wanted to say to her. She looked at him, words seeming to having a hard time passing between the two of them. He took her hand and guided her out of the College and around to the amphitheater where there was no one around. He removed his helmet and placed it on the wall next to him. He looked deep into Anduniel's eyes. For once, the words, not in Dragon tongue, finally came so easily to him. "Fairest Anduniel, rose of Valenwood. What must I do to win your heart?"

She tilted her head only so slightly. "My heart is not a trophy to be won, Drak'qur." She said a bit more sternly than she wanted it to sound.

Drak'qur cursed himself silently. He had not taken his eyes off her. His voice was soft, gentle. "Please forgive me. I did not mean to offend you."

She blinked slowly. "I know. And I'm sorry for the way that came out. But many men have tried to court me."

Drak'qur slowly started to move his hand, his face bearing no ill intent. No ill will towards her words. It only showed compassion, and more importantly, love. He touched his hand to her cheek. "Andi…I…I cannot help for what I feel for you. It is…so much more than a passing fancy. It is not something that fades with the evening's passing." He stepped a little closer to her. "You've become so much more than a friend to me. You've become a guide, a light and beacon for me. You've shown me the world in a way…that I have only dreamed of." He noticed as Anduniel lowered her head. He placed a finger under her chin and lifted it so she looked at him. "You bring me a happiness that I have not felt since I was a child. A will to fight on, to push harder when hope seems lost." He saw a small tear fall from her eye. He used his thumb to wipe it away. "I cannot live without you here in my life, Anduniel."

The words Anduniel wanted to say caught in her throat under the weight of her emotions. She was normally so strong. But he was expressing his love for her. He was saying what was in her heart. Where he was normally the one who could not find the right words sometimes and she the poet, the roles were now reversed. She could speak no words because of how he had touched her heart with his. Like Drak'qur, she too had fallen in love with him. But she was afraid of being hurt. But now, she was afraid of him not being there with her. He had become a part of her in their travels together. She was watching him grow as the Dragonborn. Sharing in a life that so few could ever experience. She felt an emptiness when he was not around. When he left her at the College so she could work on the song, she felt alone and empty. There was a warmth when he was around. An energy that was so hard to explain. The second he had stepped closer, she felt herself drawn to him. As Drak'qur placed his other hand on her other cheek, she felt herself being guided to him. No, not guided, something in her was pulling her towards him. An attraction so strong that not even Alduin could tear it apart. She closed her eyes, feeling that moment just before…and there it was. As his lips touched hers, she felt the explosion. The fire that now became a raging inferno in her. The spark that ignited the love between them. She put her arms around him as he put his around her waist. Kissing him with as much passion as he felt for her. After several long and beautiful moments, they slowly broke the kiss. She slowly opened her eyes, looking deeply into his. All she could see in his eyes was them.

Drak'qur spoke softly. "I love you, my sweet Andi."

"And I love you, my brave Dragonborn. My wonderful, Drak'qur." She said just as softly. Both their foreheads touching one another.

From the balcony above, Valla and Tyrion watched in silence. Valla was quietly crying not tears of sadness. But tears of joy. Everything that had happened to Anduniel, now, she had found happiness. Tyrion placed a comforting hand on Valla's shoulder. "She has everything she has ever wanted now." He said in a whisper to Valla.


	5. Nature and Soul, One Heart Part 2

**Nature and Soul, One Heart – Part 2**

-Outside of Darkhollow Cavern-

Drak'qur and Anduniel had finally arrived at the cavern the Dawnguard had asked them to investigate. The two sat just outside the entrance to the cave and sipped from skins of water. Drak'qur's helmet sit next to him on the rock on his left and Anduniel sat on his right. Drak'qur was reclined back on the rock just a bit and Anduniel lay against him with her head on his chestplate, his arm over her, holding her. It had been three days since both had declared their love for one another and in truth it was the happiest both had been. They no longer sat apart from one another, and started to sleep next to one another. Sharing the same bedroll neither were ready to push yet. They both wanted to enjoy the courtship. Drak'qur chuckled a bit as his thoughts drift to their relationship.

Anduniel tilted her head up looking at him. "What's so funny?" She asked.

Drak'qur was smiling. Something he really didn't do often enough Anduniel thought. "I suppose it's just an ironic twist of fate."

Anduniel arched an eyebrow. "Oh? How so?"

Drak'qur looked down at Anduniel, running his hand over her cheek. She closed her eyes, reveling in his touch. "A woman of such connection to nature. Nature who granted her such beauty so in love with a man who is connected to death. The souls of the fallen and a half-breed Vampire who is so in love with the woman of nature. We are so different yet…"

She opened her azure eyes and looked up at him. Before he could finish his sentence, she moved up and allowed her lips to meet his in a deep and passionate kiss. It didn't matter why they were so different. All that mattered to her, is that they had each other. Every time they kissed, she could feel their hearts beat in time with one another. She slowly broke the kiss and looked deep into Drak'qur's eyes. "Does it even matter that we're from two different worlds? Two different lands and lives?"

Drak'qur licked his lips, savoring the taste of her lingering kiss and smiled. "No, I suppose it doesn't." He looked at her thoughtfully a few moments. "I'm sorry that we are postponing our meeting with your friend in Winterhold. I know I promised we would go."

Anduniel touched her finger to his lips. "This is much more important. You have constantly helped me without question. Now it's my turn to help you. I won't lie when I say I'm a more than a little nervous about helping Vampires. There aren't really a lot of nice ones out there. Except for you of course." She smiled.

"And believe me, I don't disagree with you. But I am concerned." He said running his hand through her long and beautiful hair.

"About what?" She looked at him. She thought she already knew, but she wanted to make sure.

"If you will still stand at my side when it comes time for me to join them as one of them." He had actually thought about this for weeks now about what her reaction would be.

"I've always accepted that you were a half blood, my love. And I knew that a time would come where you would want to join your mother as one of the Vampires. As a pureblood." Anduniel tapped a finger on his chin. "I know you, Drak'qur. Even if you do accept becoming a full Vampire, it won't change who you are. The man that I have fallen in love with."

Drak'qur held her close and tight. "I promise you, that when that time comes, you will never have to bear the curse of Vampirism. I will always protect you from that. Always."

She smiled in his embrace. "I know. And I trust you."

Drak'qur and Anduniel stayed in their embrace for a bit longer. But soon after, they stood and entered the cavern. Drak'qur's armor glowed dimly and the eyes of the helmet flashed only slightly as they heard voices deeper in. Without even asking, Anduniel cast a muffle spell to stifle their footsteps. As they got behind a rock, this listened to the conversation.

"These Dawnguard are pathetic. Such a waste of our fine talents. I swear, Harkon must be desperate for whatever is in the deeper parts of this place." One Vampire said. Drak'qur's armor started to glow brighter at the name Harkon. Anduniel placed her hand on his shoulder trying to keep him calm. But the name seemed to be one that Drak'qur did not want to hear.

"You would do well to keep your opinions to yourself. We do as our lord asks." The female Vampire answered in retort.

The other Vampire grumbled something and started to walk in another direction. Drak'qur pulled out his bow and got a glimpse at what was awaiting them. Two Death Hounds and two Vampires. Despite what people thought, Death Hounds were very reliable companions. This listened to orders well and were better trained than most domesticated dogs. At least…that seemed to be true to Drak'qur. His mother use to have one in their home back in Windhelm and it was the sweetest pet. Always protective of his mother and himself and loved playing with Drak'qur. And surprisingly, it like his father as well. Never even once attempted to bite him even though he was mortal. Drak'qur drew the bow and took aim at a Vampire. He waited and then let the arrow fly. There was a muffled thump and then a splash as the body of one Vampire hit the water. The other Vampire ran to see what the noise was and as she noticed the body in the water, a second arrow penetrated her head. It was Anduniel's arrow. The Death Hounds growled angrily and started sniffing around. For the first time, Anduniel seemed nervous. She started to cast her Beast Control spell when Drak'qur put his hand on her.

"It won't work. They're undead. Leave this to me." He said standing. The Death Hounds rounded the corner of the rock that Drak'qur and Anduniel were hiding behind. Their eyes red with fury at the intruders. But Drak'qur stood in front and Anduniel and glared at the Death Hounds. He said something in an old tongue. Maybe one long forgotten. And more shouted it than actually said it calmly. The Death Hounds looked at Drak'qur. His armor glowing with the anger he felt. The two hounds whimpered and sat down on their hindquarters looking up at him expectantly. He stepped forward and ran his hand over their smooth skin, patting them on the sides in a 'good boy/girl' manner. He looked over at Anduniel. "It's alright, Andi. These two are harmless. With Death Hounds, you have to establish the hierarchy with them."

Anduniel stepped forward and reached her hand out slowly. One Death Hound leaned forward and sniffed her hand. It then pushed its head into her hand, wanting to be pet. "How…?"

"They can smell my scent on you. They see you as half of me. And that makes you a friend. Or master…mistress…whichever." He said calmly.

Drak'qur was right, these two Death Hounds were like little kids. All they needed was a bit of love and they were as peaceful as could be. She doubted others might be this easy to befriend. Depending on how they were treated by the Vampires. But these two seemed to be left to their own devices and that gave Drak'qur a bit of room to play with in befriending them.

Drak'qur lifted the head of one of the hounds and looked at it straight in the eyes. "Take your sister and find my mother. Stay with her and protect her. And there might even be some dear meat in it for you." Both hounds seemed to 'bark' their agreement with him. It wasn't so much of a bark but more of a…unholy echo. The hounds bounded off back to the Castle they came from.

Drak'qur and Anduniel continued deeper into the caverns. Anduniel was right, the other Death Hounds were more vicious and befriending them was not an option. As they both entered the final chamber, they had fought through quite a few Vampires, but the one in the main chamber appeared to be some kind of lieutenant in the Vampire hierarchy. Whatever the Vampires were searching for, it meant very bad news for the people of Tamriel. Drak'qur and Anduniel snuck down to the lower level of the main chamber where three of the last Vampires were talking. Drak'qur grabbed one of the Vampires and slit their throat, coming out from the shadows. Anduniel shot an arrow through the other. The last spun around to see Drak'qur standing right in front of him.

"It can't be. Drak'qur?!" The Vampire looked shocked.

Drak'qur seemed even more shocked this Vampire would know him. "First meetings usually require introductions. And I'm afraid you have me at a loss." He held his blade, ready to strike.

"You won't make it out of here alive, that I promise. Lord Harkon will shower me with blood for killing you." The Vampire wasted no time in attacking Drak'qur.

So much for civil conversation. Drak'qur raised his sword and parried the Vampire's attack. Spinning around, Drak'qur used the spikes on his shield to sever the head of the Vampire.

Anduniel lowered her bow. "How did that Vampire know you?"

Drak'qur shrugged. "I have no idea. I never met him before."

The two walked into the center of the main chamber, Anduniel was looking for…she had no idea what she was looking for. Except for a strange pedestal in the center of all these stone pillars. She walked over and was getting ready to run her finger over the edges when Drak'qur grabbed her hand and pulled it away. "NO!" He shouted, pulling not just her hand but her entire body away. "Whatever you do, do not put your hand on that."

Anduniel looked startled. The fact he was alarmed only made her worry more. "What is it?" Drak'qur was holding her tight.

"Something not meant for you." He let Anduniel go and walked over. He knew exactly what it was. He had seen these devices before. He placed the palm of his hand over the hole in the center. A spike erupted from the center and pierced straight through his hand. Drak'qur let out a roar of excruciating pain as he fell to one knee, the spike retracted, taking the blood from his hand that was on it into the pedestal. He grabbed his hand which was shaking and now had a hole straight through his hand and the armor that use to protect it.

Anduniel's eyes went wide as she had watched the entire thing. Horror took hold of her as she ran over to Drak'qur. Tears streaming down her cheeks as all she could hear was the echoes of his screams of pain as the spike tore through his hand. "Oh gods, Drak'qur!" Her voice straining trying to remain strong but at the same time, horrified by what just happened. She began chanting madly and casting healing spells to heal Drak'qur's wound. It was a slow process, but with her healing magic, she was able to close the wound and she bandaged his hand to keep it protected for now. She helped Drak'qur to his feet. "We have to get you to one of Kinareth's Temples."

Drak'qur shook his head. "No, I'll…I'll be fine." He took an unsteady breath. The pain in his hand still present. "Just give me a moment."

An eerie purplish glow emanated all around them. Anduniel looked around. "What in the name of the Eight Divines?"

"My blood is what activated it. Yours would have as well but…" He shook his head.

Anduniel turned him to face her. She was trying to look angry at him but it was more sadness than anything. "Don't you ever do that again!" She yelled at him.

He raised his hand. "Alright, I'm sorry. I won't put my hand over odd devices again." He knew she wasn't upset. Just scared. He held her as she took hold of him. "Now, as to all of this." He walked over to one of the pedestals and pushed it. It slid into a new position and highlighted another pedestal. He continued moving it until eventually, the floor itself lowered revealing what looked like a giant stone monolith. He touched the stone and the side of the monolith slid away. Revealing a young woman in it. And an Elder Scroll on her back. She staggered forward and fell to her knees.

She shook her head, putting her hand on the side of her head. "Wh...where am I? What year is it?" She looked up to see Drak'qur and Anduniel standing there.

"Serana." Drak'qur said.

"Do I…know you?" Serana asked.

"No, but I do know of you. My mother knew your mother back in Vahlikor Castle. Though that was a bit before my time." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

Anduniel stood next to Drak'qur, lacing her arms in his. "Is that…and Elder Scroll?" Anduniel asked.

"Yes, and before you ask, no I'm not going to surrender it to you." Serana stood up straight.

Drak'qur raised his hand. "Enough, Serana. We're not going to take it from you."

"If you know who I am then you know what I am. And that must mean you know my father." She said

"I know of your father's name. I've never met him. And by my mother's description I'm not sure I want to." Drak'qur just looked at Serana. The runes on his armor glowing steadily.

"Unfortunately, we'll need to return to Castle Vahlikor. I'm just…not sure what to expect." Serana seemed uncomfortable with this choice.

Drak'qur nodded. "I am Drak'qur. This is Anduniel. If you want, we will escort you back to Vahlikor."

Serana seemed to relax a bit. "I would like that, thank you."

Drak'qur and Anduniel led Serana out of Darkhollow Caverns. As they walked towards Castle Vahlikor, both explained to Serana everything that was happening. Serana seemed to recognize the title Drak'qur bore and came to understand that these two were together. Not just as travelling companions, but more. They were in love. And he would protect her with his life if needed be. After several days, they arrived back at Castle Vahlikor. Serana stopped.

"Wait a minute." She started to say.

Drak'qur turned around. "Is everything alright, Serana?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking though. When we go in, hang back a bit and let me take the lead. Let me do the talking. I know your friends would probably like you to kill everything in there, but I hope you'll have better control." Serana suggested.

"They do not have to worry about me, Serana. Provided they remain civil. If they decide to attack, I will not hold back." Drak'qur was serious. If they even raised a weapon, he would strike out with everything he had. Every shout he had learned up to this point. And more importantly, if they even got near Anduniel.

Anduniel had stayed quiet during the entire conversation. She was out of her element here. But she was going to stay as close to Drak'qur as she could.

The three entered Vahlikor. Drak'qur turned to Anduniel. "My love, remain here. Should something go wrong, run. Go out that door and continue running until you get to Whiterun."

"But…." She started to say.

"Andi, please. We are in dark territory. I can hold them off for so long if something goes wrong. You must escape. You are more important than anything." He touched her cheek.

Anduniel wanted to argue, but for once, she had to defer to his knowledge of Vampires. She stayed at the door as Serana and Drak'qur stepped into the main hall. She heard the voice of Lord Harkon and shivered.

"Ah…my dearest Serana. Is my Elder Scroll safe?" Harkon asked.

"After all this time, that's all you got to say?" Serana asked indignantly.

"Of course, it's good to see you as well. Must we have this conversation now?" He turned and looked at Drak'qur. Harkon actually started to laugh. "So the Prodigal Son returns, eh?"

Drak'qur's eyes started to glow angrily. He turned his head towards one of the balconies. There, he saw his mother appear. Even after all these years, she looked radiant. She looked like she hadn't aged a day since he last saw her at the age of seven. He saw a small smile from her. A smile that told him she was glad he was there. He turned back to Harkon. "I am not here to entertain you, Harkon." He clenched his right fist.

Harkon narrowed his eyes. "Know your place, whelp. You are still just cattle to us."

Drak'qur stepped forward. "Do not attempt to challenge me, Harkon. You are no lord to me."

Harkon seemed to straighten up. "Yes. You are correct. You are not one of us. But I can give you that gift. If nothing else, for returning my daughter to me."

Drak'qur looked to his left where he saw his mother heading to the main door of the castle. The two Death Hounds he befriended on either side of her. He hoped they were going to get Anduniel to keep her safe. He saw his mother nod slowly. He released the short breath he had been holding. He had to keep Harkon and the other Vampires distracted long enough until he was able to recover from what was about to happen. "And if I refuse your gift?"

"Then you become prey. Just like all the rest. Perhaps you need more proof?" Harkon transformed into his Vampire Lord form. "Behold the power that awaits you!"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his mother walking with Anduniel who was wearing a cloak over her to keep her hidden. "Very well, Harkon. I accept your gift."

With that, Harkon bit into him through his armor. Harkon was much stronger than other Vampires that tried. The world began to swirl around Drak'qur, and eventually everything went black as he collapsed. Even as a half breed, Harkon's blood was overwhelming. He woke up hours later in his mother's chambers. "By the Eight…my head hurts." His helmet had been removed. Anduniel was sitting there dabbing his forehead with a cool, damp cloth.

"Harkon's blood is potent. Few survive his bite. But you were always special, my son." His mother sat down next to him.

Drak'qur took his mother in a hug. "How I've missed you, mother. I thought you had died in Windhelm."

"Were the blade a few inches lower, I would have been." She hugged him back. "Thankfully your father taught me how to evade blades. Or at least, evade them enough to not strike anything vital. And being a Vampire doesn't hurt either."

Drak'qur chuckled. "Mother, this is Anduniel. The woman I love."

His mother smiled. "Yes, we had a wonderful conversation as you slept. She is quite the beautiful woman. I hope you plan on…"

"No." He said quickly. "And you won't bite her either. She is not to be tainted."

His mother put up her hands. "Very well, I only wished to ask."

Drak'qur's eyes glowed a bit differently now that he was a full blooded Vampire. He smiled at Anduniel. His fangs poking through a little. "I'm glad you're safe."

"As I'm glad you're alright, love. But while you slept, Serana stopped by. She is concerned. And rightly so. Her father is looking to complete: The Prophecy. I'm unsure what that means." Anduniel told Drak'qur.

Drak'qur and his mother looked at each other, then at Anduniel. His mother was the first to answer. "A world of eternal darkness."

Anduniel's eyes went wide.

"Fear not, my love. It won't get to that point. We will go and speak to Serana." He turned to his mother. "Mother, you must get to Whiterun. My housecarl is there. Tell Lydia who you are and tell her I sent you there for protection. I will not lose you a second time."

His mother was about to say something, but then thought better against it. If he was going where she thought he was going, it was going to be a fight to the death. "Very well, my son. I will go. But you had best ensure you will be there as well after."

"I will, mother." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and took Anduniel's hand, guiding her to meet Serana.

Serana looked up as the two entered the library she was in. "You're here? Good. My father is…well…he's become more dangerous and if he fulfills this prophecy." She started. "I know where one of the Elder Scrolls is. It's with my mother. But…I don't know where she is."

"Did she leave you any clues as to where she might be?" Drak'qur asked.

"All she ever said was she would be in the last place my father would think to look." Serana shook her head. "That could be anywhere."

Anduniel lowered her head thinking. She lowered her voice and leaned forward. Serana leaned forward as well to hear Anduniel. "Could she be in the castle somewhere?"

Serana arched an eyebrow. "You know…that is a very strong possibility. And my father wouldn't look here. There is a place she use to go to get away from my father. A garden she use to tend." Serana looked behind her. "Come on, I know how to get there.

The fight up to Serana's mother's alchemy lab was long and arduous. When they arrived, Serana suggested they look for her notes, only there would they get any clue of where she went. It didn't take long for Anduniel to find them. She looked through them quickly. "Drak'qur?"

He walked over and Anduniel showed him the notes. "Clever. I think." He took the book over to Serana.

She flipped through it and looked at Drak'qur. "She went to the Soul Cairn?" She continued to read. "This is just great. We'd need a drop of her blood to get there. And if we had that, we wouldn't be doing this." She closed the book.

"You are her daughter, Serana." Drak'qur stated plainly. "You are of her blood."

"True. Maybe this'll work. But we need the other ingredients, they should be here in the lab." Serana started looked as did Drak'qur and Anduniel. Once all the ingredients were added to the vessel, Serana cut her hand, adding her blood. The doorway to the Soul Cairn opened in the floor. She looked at Drak'qur. "We're ready to go in." She looked at Anduniel. "I'm sorry."

Anduniel looked at Drak'qur. "What…?"

He lowered his head. "Only Vampires can enter the Soul Cairn. Any others that do will have their soul drained away upon entering."

"You can't go in there alone." Anduniel started to protest.

"I won't be. I'll be with Serana. Andi…I know how you must…" He reached for her.

"No! You don't! You have no idea how I feel about this!" She shouted at him. "I'm scared, Drak'qur! I'm not a Vampire! I don't live forever! And if I lose you to that place I'll…I'll…" In truth she had no idea what she would do. But she was so upset. "I don't want to lose you….not after just finding you." She said in nearly a teary whisper.

Drak'qur stepped over to her and removed his helmet. "You won't lose me, sweet Andi. But I have to go in." He went to touch her when she stepped back.

"Then go. Just go." She turned and walked towards a bookshelf. She didn't want Serana to see her crying. But apparently Serana just rolled her eyes anyways and walked into the Soul Cairn

Drak'qur waited a few moments. He started to reach for Anduniel. She was upset. He knew why she was. She had no idea what was going to happen in there. So much was happening so fast that she barely had time to acclimate to everything. Fighting dragons was one thing. But this, she felt lost and he couldn't take her with him. He lowered his head. He heard her sniffle though she tried to hide it. He felt a tear at his heart. He didn't want to leave her behind. This was wrong and he knew it. But he also knew that the Soul Cairn was not a place for her. He wanted to hold her, but he turned and started to walk into the Soul Cairn.

Anduniel ran over to him and stopped him before he crossed the threshold. "Drak'qur!" She shouted as she ran to him. Tears streamed her cheeks. She removed the talisman from around her neck. The one he helped her to remake after they had found it broken in the cave many months back. "I'm…I'm sorry, Drak'qur. I'm just…so afraid…" His helmet was still off and she put the talisman around his neck. "For luck. And to make sure you come back to me. I want this back when you get back." Before he could say anything, she took his face in her hand and kissed him deeply and passionately. After a few moments, she broke the kiss and she saw that look in his eyes. The cocksure, hellfire and damnation look in his eyes. She was the one that always tipped the scales for him. Her love for him and she knew it. He was not going to let a place like the Soul Cairn keep him from her.

No words had to be passed between them to know what he was thinking. He touched her cheek so tenderly and smiled at her. He had no clue what to expect in the Soul Cairn. What he read and what actually was were two separate things. But he put his helmet back on and turned, walking down the steps into the Soul Cairn. But, as he entered, there was a sound, the sound of lightning, of searing. Anduniel, upon hearing the sound. Covered her mouth as the tears flowed from her eyes again. She just fell into a chair and cried.


	6. Nature and Soul, One Heart Part 3

**Nature and Soul, One Heart – Part 3**

In the Soul Cairn, Drak'qur felt a little strange. It only lasted a few seconds. He turned his head slightly. Lightning crashed all over. It wasn't constant. But then he heard it. The voice he hoped he would never have to hear. "He has returned."

"Yes, he has." Another voice piped in.

"Back to continue his task?" Said another.

Drak'qur's armor glowed angrily. "Who are you?"

"He hears us. Yes, he is the one." The voice said again.

"Answer me!" Drak'qur roared. Serana turned to look at him. She arched an eyebrow. Had he lost his mind?

"He demands of us. It is us that demand of you." The voice continued.

"But to foster…good relations…" A second voice spoke.

"We are the Ideal Masters. You serve us." A third voice interjected.

"I serve no one. I am the Warlord of the Soul Cairn. Guardian of the souls that pass here." Drak'qur growled.

The voices all laughed. "All those that claimed that before you have fallen to our will. You will be no different. Pray you survive your time here…Warlord."

He looked to Serana. "We don't have a lot of time. We better find your mother fast."

Serana wanted to question his sanity, but thought better against it. The two had found her mother. But getting her help and the Elder Scroll was going to be a challenge. They had to bring down the barrier that blocked her in and kept them out. Drak'qur had told her that they would return soon. As Drak'qur and Serana brought down two of the crystal nodes that held the barrier, he heard something familiar. The sound of a horse. He looked to see a specter of a horse run by. It was skeletal in nature, but the way it ran was unmistakable.

"Arvak?" Drak'qur narrowed his eyes.

"Who?" Serana asked walking up next to him.

"Arvak. He was my horse when I was a child. Lovable creature. But he died in Windhelm." Drak'qur followed the path that Arvak seemed to be leading them on. The horse would appear, then disappear. But Arvak led them to a skull sitting on a pedestal. Several spirits chanting around it. "What are they doing to my horse?!" Drak'qur roared. "FUS RO DAH!" He let his Thu'um explode from him. The Thu'um sent the spirits flying backwards. But they transformed into shades, looming and deadly. They charged at Drak'qur. Serana was already casting spells. Drak'qur looked at his left hand. It crackled with energy. He aimed his hand at one of the charging shades and shot lightning at it. The lightning of the Soul Cairn almost seemed to channel through him, more specifically his armor and it hit the shade with such force that it caused the shade to freeze in its tracks, shuddering from the onslaught of electricity. With the shade stunned, Drak'qur finished it off with his sword. The rest of the shades were not much more of a challenge. With the shades dispatched, Drak'qur walked over to the skull and touched it. Arvak appeared next to him and nudged him. Drak'qur turned and smiled under his helmet. "Hey, boy. Are you being a good boy here?" He touched the bony muzzle of the horse. Arvak made a sound that could be an acknowledgement of the question. "I missed you, old friend." He touched his helmet to the snout of the horse. Arvak nuzzled his old master. "What do you say? We ride like old times?" Arvak galloped around playfully, liking the idea. Drak'qur took hold of the horse and climbed on. It reared back feeling its connection to it old owner. The flames of the horse glowing brighter as it felt a surge of energy to ride into battle.

Drak'qur helped Serana up onto Arvak. They rode hard to the last crystal. Lightning came crashing down around them. The Ideal Masters were not happy. Arvak only seemed to run harder. Within the Soul Cairn, it was almost as Arvak could sense what his master wanted. As they arrived at the last crystal, the Keeper there rose from its seat. Its eyes igniting as it came to life. Drak'qur hopped off Arvak and looked to Serana. "This is my fight. Remain on Arvak."

The Keeper walked forward. "You have defied our Masters." Its voice echoed into Drak'qur's mind.

Drak'qur's winced in pain. He had not expected the creatures here to speak to him. But apparently, this was a side effect of his place within the Soul Cairn. But only Drak'qur could hear these voices. Serana could not hear them. Could her mother? Probably if what she said about making a deal with the Ideal Masters was true. But she had hundreds of years to grow accustomed to hearing them. Serana had only been here an hour? Drak'qur reached into the air and summoned a Bound Sword. Pulling it from the realm of Oblivion, or at least another part of Oblivion. He spun the sword in his hand. "Your masters, not mine." He said to the Keeper.

The Keeper emitted a deathly hiss as it charged at Drak'qur.

Drak'qur raised his shield, blocking the initial attack. But the strength of this particular Keeper was impressive to be sure. The Ideal Masters must have imbued it with more strength to stop him from bringing down the barrier at the Boneyard. The strike staggered Drak'qur back.

"You are weak, Vampire. You cannot defy our masters forever." The Keeper hissed again.

"Just because I am part of the Soul Cairn now, does not mean you have control, or for that matter, even know what I am capable of." He switched his stance into an offensive stance. "If you think you and your masters know me well enough, then come, end my life here and now."

The Keeper stormed forward and spun around, its greatsword swinging at the side. Drak'qur placed his shield low and allowed the momentum of the Keeper's swing only add to his own momentum as he, himself, spun around, using the shield to sweep the Keeper's legs out from under it. The Keeper went down hard, sprawling out on its back from the impact at hitting the ground. It started to move its sword-arm to strike from the ground, but Drak'qur stepped on its arm. The Keeper's glowing eyes bored hate into Drak'qur. "You will fail! You will fall to our Masters!"

"Perhaps someday. But today and in the near distant future, I do not see that occurring." Drak'qur spun his sword in his hand so the point was aimed down and drove the blade through the neck bones of the Keeper, severing its head. The entire body converted to ash. Drak'qur felt a shift in the ley power of the Soul Cairn. "The barrier is down." He climbed onto Arvak.

"I would think so being we brought down all three crystals." Serana said flatly.

"Just because we brought down objects here doesn't mean that the power can't remain active. The Ideal Masters are not fools. We've only bought ourselves a short time to do what we need to and leave before they decide to trap us like they did your mother." He pulled Arvak's reins and rode hard to the Boneyard.

Serana's mother was waiting for them as both Drak'qur and Serana dismounted Arvak. Drak'qur patted his steed's neck as the steed faded from view. Summoning Arvak didn't guarantee that he would stay around. His presence was only temporary for as long as Drak'qur stayed mounted and in contact with Arvak. Valerica lowered her head. "I was wrong about you. And for that I am sorry. The Elder Scroll is inside. But I can tell you that the Dragon here will not be able ignore the shift in power. Prepare for a hard fight." Valerica lead the two in. And in upon entering, Drak'qur saw the form of Durnehviir.

The dragon summoned undead from the graves around him. Drak'qur looked at mother and daughter. "Focus on the Bonemen! I will handle the dragon!" He ran forward towards Durnehviir. The dragon shot out a frost breath at Drak'qur. Drak'qur fell to one knee and raised his shield, using it to protect himself from the frost breath. He watched as Durnehviir lifted off. He sheathed his sword and shield and drew his bow. The dragon flew over the Boneyard confident that Drak'qur could not hit him. Drak'qur aimed his bow ahead of the dragon's flight path. The damned problem was that it was erratic. The dragon was not keeping to a normal flight path. He put his bow away and called forth a Bound Sword again, but this time, he summoned not just one, but two. Durnehviir landed hard and roared at Drak'qur. The eyes of Drak'qur's helmet dimmed as his eyes narrowed. "GAAN LAH HAAS!" Drak'qur shouted. Durnehviir reeled as he felt his life force drained. By the time he recovered, Drak'qur was already on him, swinging his blades in near deadly precision. The runes of his armor glowing brightly as he drew upon the power of the Soul Cairn. The fight lasted nearly five minutes but Drak'qur was able to bring the dragon down. But not kill him. After the last attack, Durnehviir's body faded into the Soul Cairn.

Valerica and Serana walked over to Drak'qur who was panting heavily. "It will take him time to reform." Valerica informed Drak'qur.

"How long?" He said trying to catch his breath.

"Minutes? Hours? Days? Possibly even months or years. It's never known." She led them to a side chamber where the Elder Scroll lay.

Drak'qur took it and gave it to Serana. "We must hurry back to Tamriel. Harkon's plan for eternal darkness much be stopped. Will you return to Tamriel?"

Valerica shook her head. "No. Not while Harkon is still in power. Perhaps in time."

Drak'qur nodded. "Very well. We'll take our leave them. Gods speed, Lady Valerica." Drak'qur bowed.

As both Drak'qur and Serana left the Boneyard, on a large rock outcropping just outside the doors, Durnehviir sat perched, looking right at Drak'qur. Drak'qur was about to summon another Bound Sword when Durnehviir spoke. "Hold your weapons, Qahnaarin. You have earned my respect through battle. And in so, I wish to speak to you as an equal. As Dovah."

Drak'qur lowered his hand. A civil dragon. Who would have thought of it? "Then we shall speak, Durnehviir."

The dragon nodded. "Once, I use to call Tamriel my home. Once I use to fly among my kin. But now, I am trapped here. Tricked by the Ideal Masters."

"How so?" Drak'qur asked.

"The Ideal Masters demanded that in turn for my freedom, I must kill the female Vampire." He almost sounded ashamed at his own naivety from so long ago.

Drak'qur realized how he was tricked. "The never told you she was immortal."

"Just so, Qahnaarin. And being I have been here so long, should I leave the Soul Cairn for too long, I will die." The dragon lowered his head to Drak'qur's level.

"Why do you call me Qahnaarin?" Drak'qur was actually surprised he was not called Dovahkiin.

"In my tongue, you are the Vanquisher. Qahnaarin." He said.

Drak'qur nodded in understanding. He could have been called worse things.

"There is something you can do for me, and in turn, I will be your ally, fighting at your side." Durnehviir looked to Drak'qur, hoping he would grant him this one request.

Drak'qur thought a few moments. Against Alduin, another of the Dragons could be helpful. This could be a chance to learn a great deal from the dragons as long as they were willing to teach. "Very well, Durnehviir. What is your request?"

"I long to feel Tamriel's wind under my wings again. To savor her sweet air and feel the freedom of flight through my old home. Grant me this, and I will teach you how to tear the souls from your enemies. And I will aid you in battle." Durnehviir seemed almost wistful at remembering Tamriel.

"I so agree to this." Drak'qur bowed.

"Then so be it. Allow me to teach you the shout to summon me from this wretched place." Durnehviir watched as Drak'qur lowered his head, hearing the words of summoning, feeling them through his entire being. Drak'qur after a few moments looked up, nodding. "At the time of your choosing, Qahnaarin. I will await you."

With that, both Drak'qur and Serana headed for the exit from the Soul Cairn. Serana walked next to him. "Can you trust him?"

Drak'qur nodded. "Freedom for many is a rare luxury. And I can deny no creature freedom when they ask for it. Even a dragon." He shifted his glove on his hand. "Durnehviir was very civil and I could see it in his eyes. He has honor where so many dragons I've face do not have any. The least I can do for him is give him as much in Tamriel as I can. If he is willing to help me stop Alduin, they I will show him as much respect and honor as I can as Dovahkiin."

Serana shook her head. "I hope your good intentions don't get us killed."

Drak'qur stole a glance at Serana, but said nothing.

Serana was the first to exit the Soul Cairn. Anduniel jumped out of the seat she was sitting in. Soon after, Drak'qur emerged removing his helmet. Anduniel didn't even wait for him to finish reaching the top step before she leapt into his arms, kissing him deeply. Drak'qur almost fell backwards but laughed as he kissed Anduniel back. "Gods above I thought I lost you!" Anduniel held him tight.

Drak'qur blinked. "What do you mean?" He chuckled. "We've only been gone for a few hours."

Anduniel leaned back, the look on her face telling him differently. "My love…you've been gone for nearly three days."

Drak'qur shot a look at Serana as in a 'You can't tell me you didn't know this' kind of look. Serana just shrugged as if she hadn't known. He looked back at Anduniel. "I am so sorry I caused you worry, love. But I have returned to you." He removed the talisman from around his neck and placed it around hers. "But I am now back here, with you. And that is where I will stay." They kissed again.

Serana just rolled her eyes. "For the love of…get a chamber will you?" She snapped.

Both Drak'qur and Anduniel just chuckled. The touched foreheads together. Drak'qur had bought a place in Whiterun and he was ready to go home. For now. "Let's go home. Take some time and rest."

Anduniel smiled. Home. A word she hadn't known in a long time since leaving Valenwood. "Yes, let's go home."

_-One week later, about three miles south of Winterhold.-_

The fight against Lord Harkon had been a brutal one. The most arduous part of the task was gaining the weapon Auriel's Bow. The bow used by Akatosh herself. But from that quest to obtain the bow, Drak'qur gained the ability to read the Elder Scrolls. And also, the fall of Lord Harkon. His mother and the rest of Tamriel were safe from the threat of eternal night. More importantly, Auriel's Bow was in good hands. Drak'qur gave it to Anduniel. It was only proper that a Bosmer hold such a sacred artifact. And now, he could finally focus on helping Anduniel again. They had set up camp in a cave to protect themselves from the snowstorms and cold. After dinner, Drak'qur stood up, putting his helmet on.

Anduniel sat up from her bedroll, curious as to where Drak'qur was going. "Drak'qur? What's wrong?"

He looked at her from over his shoulder. "I have a promise to keep. I must call to someone."

She arched an eyebrow. "Who?"

He looked to the snow covered ground outside. "An honored warrior for the Soul Cairn." He looked back at her. "Come if you'd like. But I'm not sure if you'd be prepared for who this warrior is."

She stood up and grabbed a fur cloak lying next to her. She wrapped it around her to keep her warm. Her armor alone wouldn't keep her warm in the cold of Winterhold's lands.

Drak'qur stepped outside and moved to a very large stretch of flat land. Anduniel walked up next to him and watched. The eyes of the helmet dimming as he narrowed his eyes. "DUR NEH VIIR!" He shouted. From the snow, a dragon erupted from it. Anduniel was startled to see the dragon turn and face them.

"Ah! How wonderful it feels to be in Tamriel again. Thank you, Qahnaarin." Durnehviir said happily.

Anduniel took a step back. "Drak'qur…"

He took her hand. "It's alright. He's an ally. Not an enemy."

"The Dovahkiin speaks true, mortal." Durnehviir said to Anduniel. "You have nothing to fear from me." He looked back at Drak'qur. "Now then, as to our agreement. I will teach you the ability to tear the souls from your enemies. Hear the words as I speak them. Let them fill your ears and spirit." He spoke measuredly. "I now teach you the first word of Soul Tearing: "Rii" - the essence of your enemy's life force."

Drak'qur slowly nodded his head. Hearing the word. The power from Durnehviir flowing through him.

"Good. You learn quickly, Qahnaarin." The dragon shifted his weight and smiling. "I can feel my strength returning each time I am set free from that prison! Hear now the second word of Soul Tearing: "Vaaz" - meaning to tear your enemy's soul from its living vessel."

Again, Drak'qur slowly nodded. Feeling the power of the word.

"You have kept your side of the bargain, now let me fulfill mine. Feel the last word of Soul Tearing within yourself: "Zol" - the unlife that results when a soul is imprisoned in dead flesh." Durnehviir lifted off, hovering in front of the two as Drak'qur absorbed the power and understanding of the last word. "When you have need of me, Qahnaarin, I will be here to aid you." The dragon faded from view back to the Soul Cairn.

Anduniel looked at Drak'qur. "You're alright with this?"

"With what?" He asked curiously.

"Soul tearing. That is…unnatural." Things like this bothered Anduniel. Necromancy and now this. Being he was a Warlord of the Soul Cairn was one thing, but this was near crossing the line of what would be considered ethical to her.

He thought about this a moment. "I understand your concerns, my dearest Andi." He started to pace. "But allow me to ask you this. Do you believe Alduin is being ethical in crossing to Sovengarde and devouring the souls of the fallen to remain in power?"

She pointed to the air. "He's a dragon. YOU are Nord. You are NOTHING like him!"

"True. And yet, at the same time…I am Dragonborn. To know my enemy, I must know what they know." He was about to continue when Anduniel interrupted him.

"To what end?!" She was starting to get upset with him.

"The shouts they use are fatal to any who are caught before them. You've seen this with my Unrelenting Force thu'um." He saw her nod and raised his hand to stop her. "I know that Unrelenting Force is dangerous, but not fatal. Unlike Soul Tearing which is quite fatal. I know what it is capable of." He was not getting upset. But he knew he would have to explain certain things the more he learned to her. To help set her mind at rest. To prove to her he was not becoming as callous as the dragons. "Now that I know what it can do, I will be cautious in its use. Using it only against the dragons, and hopefully not against any of our kind."

Anduniel shifted her weight. She sighed but stepped forward and took his hands. "I know you'll do what's right, sweetheart. But I still don't like that there is such a thu'um. It's…so unnatural."

He nodded. "I know. But come. Let's get some rest. We'll be at Winterhold tomorrow to speak with your friend."

The ride to Winterhold was nothing if not boring. Drak'qur sat next to Anduniel, holding her and stroking her hair. She had been thinking about when her mother died. He had asked her about it and when she had told him, there was great weight and sadness in her voice. As if she had failed. Drak'qur had hoped this trip to Winterhold would bring her much closure and solace. Once the carriage stopped at Winterhold, Drak'qur put a fur cloak over Anduniel's shoulders. She smiled up at him, thankful that he worried about her. The two went into an inn where there, Anduniel's friend, Tatiyana sat.

"Sit and rest, Andi. I will go and speak to her." Drak'qur offered. Andi ordered a mead and sat at a table. Drak'qur walked over and looked down at Tatiyana. "You are Anduniel's friend, Tatiyana?"

The woman looked up. "I am. And you are?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I am Drak'qur. A dear friend of Andi's. She received your letter." He said.

"It would be nice to speak to her. I was not the kindest to her when she was here." Tatiyana started. She told Drak'qur about how she was jealous of Anduniel because of her quick grasping of magic. But that she was ready to make amends. Drak'qur escorted Tatiyana over to Anduniel who stood and smiled at Tatiyana. "Andi...before we begin with the small talk, I want to apologize to you."

"For what?" Anduniel asked concerned.

"I was not as kind as I should have been. I was jealous of you because of your quick grasp of magic." Tatiyana was truly sincere in her words.

Anduniel giggled. "It's alright. There are only certain schools I'm good at. And I'm not very good as the Restorative school. I only know basic magic in that. But I am good in Alteration. You've always been a friend to me, Tatiyana."

Tatiyana smiled. "Thank you, Andi. Now then, about that cure I told you about."

Tatiyana spoke to both Anduniel and Drak'qur about her research and what she learned about what she called 'Soul Rot' disease. That which afflicted Anduniel's mother and a little girl who was also afflicted by Soul Rot. She told them about how the cold seemed to halt the disease but that the rest of her notes were in the Midden and asked if the two of them could get it for her. Both agreed.

As Drak'qur and Anduniel got into the Midden, Anduniel shivered. Drak'qur turned around. "Andi, are you alright?"

She nodded, albeit not as encouraging as she would have liked. "I feel a very deep chill. Like an Ice Wraith breathing on my neck. Let's…just be in and out quickly."

"Certainly." Drak'qur led them to the room where Tatiyana had worked to heal the little girl.

"By the gods it's freezing in here!" Anduniel rubbed her arms. "But I guess she needed the deep cold to stop the disease. And look, here are her notes that she needed. Let's get them and the hawk feather and get out of here."

As the two walked out, Drak'qur felt a surge in the air. He drew his weapons and shield. "Stay behind me, Andi. Something feels very wrong." And he was right. As they began to get towards the exit of the Midden, a Chaurus that looked to be on fire had appeared. It hissed and snapped at Anduniel. Drak'qur stepped in front of her and blocked the snapping mandibles of the creature. Slamming his shield into it and driving his blade into its head. The next thing Anduniel heard was the screech of a Hagraven. The she-creature had appeared behind her and she got around the other side of Drak'qur who was already trying to taunt the beast away from her. The Hagraven fell with a muffled grunt as Drak'qur drove his armored and spiked knee into the thing. The final being that appeared was a Bosmer woman.

"Mother?" Anduniel said, a horrified look on her face as the elven woman attacked her.

The woman shot fireballs at Anduniel. Drak'qur had little time to readjust his shield's positioning and instead placed himself in the path of the fireballs. The blasts impacted his chest and caused him to fall to the dirt floor. The wind knocked out of him. Anduniel sent her Spriggan after the woman and drew her bow, firing arrows at the specter of her mother. The specter fell to the ground in a heap. Anduniel knelt down next to Drak'qur. "Are you alright?"

He grunted and coughed. "Yes. Poor planning on my part."

Anduniel cast some healing spells on him and helped him to his feet. "I'm not sure whether you are brave or crazy." She smiled slightly.

"I'll go with a little of both." He chuckled. The two both let out a heartfelt laugh that they both seemed to need. They returned to Tatiyana who looked over the notes and had told them of what she needed next. An Eldergleam leaf and the water from Eldergleam Sanctuary. "Anduniel, tell her what you saw in the Midden."

Anduniel nodded and told Tatiyana about the three things she saw. The Chaurus, the Hagraven, and a Bosmer that looked just like her mother. Tatiyana asked her several questions regarding what she felt about what she saw. Anduniel replied with how she hated Chaurus, didn't like Hagravens and felt sad about her mother. Tatiyana nodded and told her that she was facing her past and fears. The two of the most powerful being fear and guilt and applauded her in bringing those to rest.

The round trip to Eldergleam Sanctuary and back to Winterhold took several days. It gave Anduniel and Drak'qur much needed alone time. No one was with them so they could spend the time sharing dinner and holding one another. For the days they were alone, it was just them. And both seemed to like that very much. Once back at Winterhold College, Drak'qur and Anduniel were stopped by a young high elven woman.

The Altmer female walked over to Drak'qur and spoke softly. The other elven woman she was holding hands with let go of her hand and stayed next to Anduniel. "Forgive me, but you are the Dragonborn, yes?" Her voice was quiet as if someone was listening.

Drak'qur nodded. "Yes." He seemed to pick up on her desire to not draw attention to each other.

"I must speak with you alone. It will only take a few moments." She walked over to a corner in front of the door to the Hall of Elements. When she and Drak'qur were out of earshot of the other two, she looked up at him.

The other elven woman smiled briefly at Anduniel. She appeared a little shy, but seemed rather confident when the other elf was around her.

Anduniel looked at the elven woman. "I'm Anduniel. Who are you?"

"Valyen." She smiled warmly.

"Do you know what this is about?" She asked glancing at Drak'qur and the Thalmore girl.

Valyen shook her head. "No."

Drak'qur walked back over to Anduniel and took her hand. "We should get back to Tatiyana." He said quickly.

The young Thalmore woman took Valyen's hand and guided her away.

Anduniel looked at Drak'qur. "What was that all about?"

He looked around. "Something we can't discuss here. We'll talk about it with Delphine." He whispered in her ear.

Anduniel knew something was up. But if Drak'qur was being quiet about it, then it was serious. She thought better of asking any further questions at this point. The two returned to Tatiyana who thanked them for their help. She offered to teach Anduniel a spell and while she did that, asked Drak'qur if he could deliver the cure for Soul Rot to the healers of Skyrim. Anduniel smiled broadly as Drak'qur was more than happy to do so. He asked Anduniel is she would be alright while he took care of this for Tatiyana. She was more than willing to wait for him to return. She wanted to catch up with Tatiyana anyways.

With the carriage rides, it took Drak'qur no longer than a week to deliver the cure to the healers in Whiterun and Riften. But in his time travelling. He came to a decision. One that would change both his and Anduniel's life forever. He made a few stops on the way back to Winterhold. When he returned, Anduniel was already waiting for him and kissed him fully on the lips in greeting.

Drak'qur smiled at her. "How do you feel, love?"

Anduniel sighed happily. "Like a great weight has been lifted from my shoulders. No one will ever need to suffer like my mother did. All thanks to you and Tatiyana. Thank you, Drak'qur. For everything you do. You are such a blessing in my life."

Drak'qur's smile only grew wider. "Then there is somewhere I want to take you. And no, you cannot ask where we are going. You'll just have to trust me."

This had Anduniel's interest truly peaked. Four days later, they arrived at the lake just outside of Falkreath. He took her to the Lady's Stone on an island in the center of Lake Ilinalta. A lake Anduniel loved being at.

Anduniel closed her eyes and smiled as she took in a deep breath of the lake's breeze. "I love it here. It's so beautiful."

Drak'qur touched the Lady Stone. Anduniel's back was turned to him as he turned back around. He reached into the pouch on his belt and pulled a small ring out of it. It had a moonstone in the center of it. A stone used a great deal by the elven people. He knew such things didn't normally interest her. But he hoped this would be different. Removing his helmet, and setting it down quietly. He walked over to Anduniel, his heart pounding in his chest. The only other time this happened was when he professed his love for her. Now, he was going to ask her to share a life with him. He took a deep, shaky breath. "Anduniel…"

Anduniel's eyes slowly opened. He rarely ever called her by her full name. When he did, it was something serious. She slowly turned. He was looking down. His left hand clenched shut. "Yes, sweetheart?" She sounded a bit nervous as she said it. 'Oh gods…is he leaving me? But what happened? What went wrong? I thought….' Her thoughts were cut short as she watched as Drak'qur started to speak.

"We have had many adventures together. We have faced many dangers." He looked up at Anduniel. He swallowed a bit more courage. "When I search my heart, when I search your eyes, I find our love between us." Drak'qur held her hand in his right hand. "I would fight for you. Lie for you. Walk the world for you, and die for you." His hand was trembling. "You mean…the world to me, Anduniel." He prepared himself or tried to. He got down on one knee and looked up at her, opening his left hand to reveal a ring. Starting to slide it on her left ring finger. "Take me as I am. Become a part of my life eternal. In life and death. Anduniel…will you become my wife?"

Anduniel's free hand reached up to her mouth as tears streamed down her cheeks. Her voice nearly caught in her throat. "Oh gods…" She started to sniffle. "Oh Drak'qur…yes. Yes, a thousand times, yes!" She threw her arms around him, crying happily as they kissed and stayed in the embrace and kiss for several long moments. She sniffed and he gently wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"I know that the Temple of Mara is not what your people believe in. And in this, I will defer to you, beloved." Drak'qur spoke softly.

"I want us to marry in the eyes of nature." She responded just as softly.

"Then so shall it be. I am unsure where such a place exists though." He said shamefully.

She touched his cheek. "I know of a Druid's Grove near here." She pulled him towards the direction of the Grove. "Come."

The entrance to the Druid's Grove was behind a waterfall just outside of Falkreath. The two entered the Grove and was approached by a female druid. She looked at Drak'qur and then Anduniel. "Welcome, children. Please, tell me why you have come to our home." In truth she already knew. But she wanted to hear it.

Drak'qur looked at Anduniel who nodded to him. Being he was the male, he had to speak for both of them. Drak'qur looked at the druid. "Today is a day of joy, priestess of nature. For I am to wed." He and Anduniel were still holding hands.

The druid smiled. "And am I to understand that it is to our Anduniel?"

Anduniel smiled. "Yes, it is."

The druid put her hands together. "Then before the eyes of the nature, you two shall be made one in heart and soul. Anduniel must come with us to prepare herself." She looked at Drak'qur. "Return tomorrow at midday for that is when you shall be wed."

Anduniel stole a glance at Drak'qur in concern. She knew with the day's sun, his blood would burn because he was a Vampire.

Drak'qur nodded his head. "It shall be so." He looked at Anduniel. The runes of his armor glowing letting her know it would be alright.

The druid led Anduniel deeper into the Grove. A place that Drak'qur, for now, could not go. So this is how she felt when he entered the Soul Cairn. He turned and left the Grove, heading straight for Falkreath.

Later that night, his mother entered the inn with the two Death Hounds at her side. "Drak'qur." She smiled.

"Mother." He smiled back. They both hugged one another.

"I received word from a courier that you and Anduniel are to married tomorrow at midday?" She asked.

"That is correct." His smile faltering slightly. Not in the fact that he was marrying Anduniel. But for the fact that he could not wear his armor. His armor was the only thing that lessened the assault of the daylight on his body, making the burning feeling from the sun a minor annoyance.

His mother nodded. "And I have a feeling the druids brought you something to wear tomorrow."

Before he could answer. A lithe looking woman walked into the inn. She carried a satchel. "You are the one called Drak'qur?" She asked.

"I am." He answered simply.

"I have brought what you are to wear tomorrow." The young druid offered him the satchel.

Drak'qur's mother spoke up. "Please forgive my interruption, but you do realize what we are, yes?"

The young druid nodded. "Yes." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Vampires."

She nodded. "That's correct. And, well, my son's armor is the only thing that somewhat protects him from the sun. Would it be alright if he at least wore the clothing of the Vampire Lord for which he is? I know it is not quite the same, but is this not supposed to be a happy day? One of merry and mirth? Not of pain and suffering?"

The druid thought a minute and rolled her eyes back, whispering to the wind. She looked back at them and nodded. "Our leader does agree with this and will allow him to wear what you have brought him. But he cannot wear his armor or weapons."

His mother bowed her head. "That is very acceptable. Thank you." Being she was the matriarch of the family, in Vampirical terms, if something could be made to ease the stress of the day, she had every right to speak on behalf of her family.

Drak'qur nodded to the druid as she left and then looked at his mother. "Thank you." He said quietly.

She smiled and kissed him on the side of the head. "This is your day of happiness. I will not see you suffer through it."

Midday the next day, Drak'qur entered the Grove again. Wearing the Royal Armor of the Vampire Lord. It wasn't real armor but its regality granted it the name. The part of the grove he could not enter the day before was now open to him. He walked through the archway and those seated turned to see him, the Warlord of the Soul Cairn, standing before them. The all stood in honor of his arrival. His mother, who was seated in the front, wore a hooded cloak to protect herself as best she could from the sun. These people that were present, were people he and Anduniel helped in their adventures prior to this day. He walked up to the altar and stood tall and proud. He turned and the druid from the day before escorted Anduniel down the aisle. Drak'qur caught his mouth falling open slightly. Anduniel was garbed in the traditional gown and robe of a child of nature and a flowery wreath as a circlet. Gods…she was gorgeous. She smiled at Drak'qur, relieved to see that the druids allowed him to wear something that would protect him better than what they wanted him to wear. She walked up and stood next to Drak'qur, both taking each other's hands. The priest on the altar began to speak.

"It was Mara's divine blessing that today these two before us stand ready to be bathed in Mara's glory." The priest looked to Anduniel. "Anduniel, in the sight of Mara and those gathered before us. Do you take this man to be your husband?"

Anduniel smiled widely. "Yes, I do. Now and forever."

The priest then turned to Drak'qur. "Do you, Drak'qur, in the sight of Mara and those gathered before us take this woman to be your wife?"

Drak'qur smiled as well. "I do. Now and forever."

The priest raised his hands to the heavens. "Mara, though before you, your two children walk very different paths, one of Nature, and one of Death and Soul, your wisdom and blessing has seen that their love blossoms despite all who would say nay. With your blessing, I present to your children, these bands of marriage, blessed by your holy water so that they may always remember the gift you have given them." He looks down at the two and smiles. "By Mara's Blessing, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Drak'qur wasted little time and pulled Anduniel in for a deep, and passionate kiss. She squeaked and laughed as he pulled her in. But returned his kiss with every bit of passion as he had for her. Applause began erupting from those gathered. After the ceremony, a grand reception was taking place. A new life starting for both Drak'qur and Anduniel.

A/N: And before anyone asks, no, this is not the end of the story. *smiles.*


	7. In the Eyes of Mara

**In the Eyes of Mara**

Solstheim, a place wrought with ash and destruction. A place once beautiful, now ravaged from the eruption of Red Mountain and the Oblivion Crisis. Drak'qur had heard many tales about Morrowind but never thought it possible that he would ever have set foot upon this place in his lifetime. It had only been a few days after their wedding when odd cultists attacked him and Anduniel, claiming he was the "False Dragonborn". When he read the note that he took off the bodies of the cultists, someone named Miraak had sent them after him. Why? He had no idea who this Miraak even was? And who was he to call him the false Dragonborn? Questions that were irrevocably answered the day he and Anduniel set foot in Solstheim. When Drak'qur was growing up in Riverwood, he was tutored by one of the priests from Whiterun. They taught him about the gods, especially Talos, and more importantly, about the Daedric Lords. The tales told to him focused more on those that were driven mad or became fanatics of the Daedric Lords. And that some of the Daedric Princes, like Azura, were neither inherently good nor evil. But still, dealing with them was always a risk to be wary of. No more was this true than when Drak'qur faced for the first time the Daedric Lord, Hermaeus Mora. The Daedric Prince of Fate and Knowledge. He had read the Black Book that he found in the ruins of Nchardak. Anduniel had stressed great caution as she had felt a chill from the book. When Drak'qur read the book, Anduniel watched as her husband was first solid, than became nearly ethereal. He was trapped within Apocrypha alone, facing the Daedric Prince. But Hermaeus Mora did not want to kill him. Only to have him as a servant. To help him gather knowledge and in return, would give Drak'qur knowledge forbidden. Most importantly, the ability to bend the will of those around him. Dragons most of all. And in doing so, would be powerful enough to stop Miraak.

Drak'qur did not like this at all. And what made is worse, was that he had no choice. There was no option to learn of the words himself. He could probably spend a lifetime searching, asking the Greybeards who probably would not teach it to him even if they knew it. Other words were lost to time according the Master Aengir. All he said to the Daedric Prince was, "I will think on this, demon. But do not expect me to consider this lightly." The runes and eyes of his armor glowing angrily.

Hermaeus Mora only laughed. "Truly, mortal? Who was it, do you think, that gave you the knowledge to make the armor you wear now? Hmm? The one who imparted such secrets into your dreams?" Even though Drak'qur could see no face on the creature, he could feel the manic smile in his bones. And what was worse, was that it scared him. "You have served me longer than you think. And you will do so willingly if you want to defeat Miraak. But please, continue fooling yourself into thinking you have a choice."

When Drak'qur came back to himself in Nchardak, Anduniel ran into his arms. She felt his rigidity as she didn't have to see his eyes to know that what he just experienced had him scared. She only held him tighter. As the two left the ruins, a dragon attacked them. Krosulhah, sent by Miraak to attack Drak'qur. This fight had been a great deal tougher than the fights he had back in Skyrim with the dragons there. During the fight, Krosulhah, swung his tail and caught Drak'qur, slamming him into the wall of the ruins. Drak'qur heard the "crack, SNAP" of his armor on the side. The impact was enough to cause a portion of his armor to cave in and separate. But also, to bruise two of his ribs. Krosulhah turned to Anduniel who had just shot an arrow at him. Drak'qur looked up seeing the dragon's maw opening to attack. He narrowed his eyes. Anduniel saw the glow of the runes on his armor brightening. She dropped to the ground, knowing she was in his line of fire for a shout, but being he always aimed a little higher, laying prone on the ground granted her more protection than standing up. Drak'qur braced himself and then, "RII VAAZ ZOL!" he shouted. His Thu'um tearing at the soul of the dragon. The dragon collapsed the ground and looked up as Drak'qur stood at his head. The dragon said something in the dragon tongue. Soon after, his head fell to the ground. Drak'qur's sword driving into its skull. Anduniel stood up and walked over to Drak'qur. The dragon soul was starting to enter Drak'qur. Despite the immense pain he was feeling from the attack, he could feel the cool tendrils of the dragon's soul touching his own.

Miraak's visage appeared not far from them. Twenty feet at best. Miraak looked at the dragon, then at Drak'qur. ""Did you ever think of the pain? Of having your soul ripped like that?" The dragon's soul was now being absorbed by Miraak.

As Miraak absorbed the soul of the fallen dragon, those few tendrils of the soul that touched Drak'qur were ripped from him. Drak'qur, in that second felt a pain that he could not describe. He let out an audible cry of pain as he fell to his knees. Anduniel dropped next to him. "DRAK'QUR!" She shouted, her concern now becoming pure terror for what was happening to Drak'qur. He tore off his helmet and was gasping for breath. Anduniel glared up at Miraak. "YOU BASTARD!" she shouted. "Leave him alone! He's done nothing to you!"

Miraak laughed only slightly, feeling no remorse. "Now I am one step closer to what I seek." Miraak faded from view.

Anduniel started casting her healing magic on Drak'qur. She whispered softly to him. "Let's get you home." Helping him up, she took him to their temporary home in Solstheim. An abandoned shack near the Skaal village.

The fire was warm in the shack as Drak'qur stood in front of it. Anduniel was helping him remove his armor and though she had used healing magic, he was still very sore. He grunted slightly as she helped him remove his chestplate. She looked at his side a little more carefully, noticing the black and blue marks from the impact point of the dragon's tail. She ever so gently touched it and he winced. She cringed a little as he winced. "Gods I'm so sorry, beloved."

He shook his head. "No, it's alright. I dropped my guard when I shouldn't have. Dammit I know better." He removed his greaves revealing roughspun pants that he wore under his armor. He leaned on the mantle of the fireplace and shook his head. "How the hell did I get myself into this?" He asked to no one in particular. It was meant more as a rhetorical question.

Anduniel stood up and straightened the silken nightgown she had put on after they had returned. She had also let her beautiful fair red hair down out of its normal pony tail she usually wore it in when they were out adventuring. He stepped back away from the mantle and just stared at the fire. Questions were racing through his mind. Questions with no answers. He was shaken from his thoughts as he felt Anduniel's body press against his. Her back to him as she leaned against him. He instinctively put his arms around her. Both now looked at the fire in the hearth. "I can't imagine to know how you feel right now, husband." She said softly. "But I do know you will do the right thing. You always do." She placed her hand behind his head, and turned hers up. The two met in a loving and long kiss. It lasted a few minutes and then Anduniel broke it. "Tonight, let's not talk about dragons, or Dragonborn, or Daedric Princes." She whispered to him. "Let tonight be about us. And only us."

Drak'qur said nothing. She was right. It was time that for one night, he stop being Drak'qur, Warlord of the Soul Cairn. Drak'qur the Dragonborn. Tonight, he would just be Drak'qur, Anduniel's husband. Drak'qur leaned down and kissed Anduniel on the neck. He was thankful he drank that potion of blood earlier. He felt no desire to feed as a Vampire. Anduniel tilted her head and sighed in ecstasy. His kisses always warmed her in ways no fire ever could. She ran her hand through his hair slowly. Her back still to him. At the same time, Drak'qur ran his fingers gently, slowly against her side on the outside of her nightgown. He moved his hands up to her shoulders. She lowered her one arm and let him slip the straps off her shoulders, letting the gown slide down off of her. As the gown slid off, he watched as if almost in slow motion as the gown slid off her beautiful breasts, past her nipples, past her stomach and naval, and then finally past her hips as it fell to the wooden floor. She wore no undergarments. His wife was standing before him, a beautiful, sensuous woman. The gods having formed her beautiful naked body for him and him alone. His fingers gently grazing her body for a little bit, feeling almost unworthy of handling such a fragile creature as his wife. His hands moving slowly along her sides, then up to her breasts, grasping them firmly. His fingers grazing her nipples. She let out a soft gasp of pleasure.

She turned her head to look up at him. Whispering to him. "Stop this torture, beloved. I am yours in body and soul. Please, I beg of you, take me now." Her words sultry and longing for him.

Drak'qur slowly turned her around. After she was facing him, she pushed off the roughspun pants he wore. She ran her hand down him and found him to be quite erect and hard. She blushed a bit but in no way was intimidated. She was in love with Drak'qur. He was being so gentle. Despite all that had happened today, he was willing to make this night as special for her as he could. She lay down on the bearskin rug they were standing on and pulled him down with her. They kissed for a moment and then Drak'qur started to kiss slowly down her body. He first stopped at her nipples, savoring the taste of each. Anduniel's body shivered in longing desire. He only spent a few moments, feeling her desire for him to continue lower. He kissed down to her naval, feeling her breathing becoming a bit faster. Her body felt so warm in light of her mounting pleasure. He then moved down to between her legs, gently kissing the most sacred place on her body. Anduniel's back arched as she let out a cry of pleasure. He slowly slid his tongue inside of her. Teasing her by only going in a little bit at first. She placed her hands on the back of his head. He slid his tongue in a little further, hearing her cry out his name. In hearing the passion in her voice, he slid his tongue in as deep as it could go. Anduniel's pleasurable moans kept him there for a few minutes. After, he slid back up and kissed her. She returned his kiss with intense passion. He looked into her eyes and could see the love and desire she longed for. A love and desire that had been there since the day they first met in Riften. Her body was now quivering in anticipation. Without even saying a word between one another, Drak'qur slowly, carefully, entered into his wife. His life and love. Feeling him enter her, Anduniel let out such a moan of pleasure that it only heightened Drak'qur's own desire. His thrusts into her started out slow and measured. He did not want to hurt her. Not after waiting so long for her. Anduniel held Drak'qur close to her as he thrust himself into her. She could feel his heartbeat beating in time with hers. She was truly blessed to have one whose heart was meant for her and her alone. She was whispering "Oh gods yes…Drak'qur…my love…" Her breathing was becoming more rapid and her moans louder. Drak'qur's own desire was building as rapidly as his wife's. The louder she moaned, the faster he was thrusting into her. It was not long after that Anduniel was reaching her climax and Drak'qur as well. In his last few thrusts she had tightened down on him and he was now thrusting into her harder. Anduniel's body quaked in pleasure as she screamed, her climax exploding inside of her. Drak'qur released himself into her and had said something in the Nord ancient tongue. Roughly translated that he loved her very much. His warmth was filling Anduniel and after several long moments, both fell to their side, bodies still intertwined into one another. Both softly kissing one another. Whispering their words of love.

An hour later after having made intense love to one another, Drak'qur had pulled a fur off the nearby chair and covered the both of them with it. Her body laying against his, her back to him as their fingers were intertwined with each other's. He was holding her close and both kissing. She sighed happily, looking at the rings on both their fingers. The Bands of Matrimony. "Drak'qur…" She started to say.

"Yes, my love?" He kissed the top of her head.

"Please promise me that our life together will always be like this. That there will always be love in our lives. No matter what happens." It's not that she was unsure. She was positive there would always be. But she wanted to hear it from him.

"There will always be love in our lives, Anduniel. Even with our children." He smiled. He had no illusions that there were going to be children. And he was more than willing to have them with her.

Anduniel rolled over to face him. "You really want children?"

"With you? Of course I do, my sweet and beautiful Andi." He ran a finger along her cheek, pushing a lock of hair away from her eyes.

His smiled warmed her and his sincerity only made her love him even more. She was always afraid to approach him on the question of children. Especially only after days of being married. And certainly not so soon after the battle earlier. But hearing him say it with such conviction it was both a surprise and joy to hear him say. "Oh, Drak'qur…"

His face seemed to darken a bit. "But Andi, you do know that our children with be half-breeds. Half Vampire, half elven." He didn't think this bothered her. But hearing it, even from himself, almost felt that he was damning his children.

"I don't care about their origins, husband. They will be our children. That is all that matters." She said. "And I would rather have children with no other person than you." They kissed again. Both snuggling under the furs, the heat from the fire and their love both lulling them into sleep. Both falling asleep in each other's embrace. The hope of a new day dawning from that night.


	8. The Past's Deadly Gaze

**The Past's Deadly Gaze**

As if the final battle with Miraak had not been trying enough, what made it worse was the fact that Drak'qur had done what he had fought so hard not to do. Fallen into service with Hermaeus Mora, the Daedric Prince of Fate and Knowledge. But at the same time, he was not given much of a choice. The Daedric Prince had already killed one of the Skaal for the knowledge of their people. And Drak'qur was going to be damned if he was going to let that death be in vain. He had learned the Words of Power to be able to control the will of the dragons, albeit for a very short time. But it was enough for him to ride them. The more distressing part of fighting Miraak, was that Drak'qur could not take Anduniel with him into Apocrypha. One entered, one left. Thankfully, after the final battle with Miraak, Drak'qur and Anduniel could spend a little time together locating other Words of Power in Morrowind. And they did. Drak'qur was able to learn the words of the Cyclone and of focusing the Dragon Aspect. As much as Drak'qur and Anduniel enjoyed learning about Morrowind, they were ready to return home.

Upon returning back to Whiterun, Anduniel opened the door to their home, Breezehome. Drak'qur dropped his weapons and shield on the floor near the bookcase and removed his helmet and upper armor. He was tired, even for a Vampire, and Anduniel could see it in his face. She took his hand and led him upstairs and as he lay down on the bed, he could feel every muscle in his body ache. Drak'qur closed his eyes and winced as he head gently hit the pillow. It took a few moments, but he could feel his aching muscles starting to relax. Anduniel lay her head on his chest. He rubbed her back as the two just lay there. Both tired from their trip.

Lydia, Drak'qur's housecarl walked up to the door and knocked on the frame. "My Thane?" She asked.

Drak'qur started to get up, but Anduniel pressed him back down on the bed and kissed him on the lips. "You rest. I'll talk to her." Anduniel walked over and opened the door to their room. "Yes, Lydia?"

Lydia nodded to Anduniel. "This message was just delivered by courier from the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood."

Anduniel opened the letter and read it. It was from Delphine. She nodded and looked up. "Thank you, Lydia. I'll make sure Drak'qur gets it."

Lydia bowed her head and headed back downstairs.

Anduniel shut the door and lay back down in the bed, giving the letter to Drak'qur. Drak'qur looked over the letter. "Mm. Seems like Delphine has a plan to get us into the Thalmor Embassy."

Anduniel plopped down next to her husband and blew a stray lock of hair out of her face. "Right out of one task and right into another." She sighed.

Drak'qur rolled over onto his side and placed his hand on her cheek, kissing her lips lovingly. "This party the letter describes isn't for another week. We have time to spend a few days as husband and wife. Not as warriors."

Anduniel smiled at that. "Promise?"

"Promise." Was the only word Drak'qur responded with.

A few days had passed and Anduniel couldn't remember a more wonderful time than she had with Drak'qur. They had spent time shopping, having home-cooked meals, and just spending time alone. She couldn't wait until the fighting was over with the Dragons and the Stormcloaks. But she always feared something. Anduniel never held much respect for the Stormcloaks, but she knew Drak'qur held respect for Ulfric because of his family. They had talked about it, and to her surprise, he was not dismissive of her concerns. He knew how the people of Windhelm treated those who were not Nord. And he did wish the people of Windhelm and would change their minds someday. But he still needed time to study the two sides. Something felt wrong with the war that was going on.

Drak'qur and Anduniel arrived in Riverwood after the few day respite from Solstheim. The two met Delphine in the basement of the Sleeping Giant Inn. "Delphine? We've received your letter."

"There isn't much time, Dragonborn." Delphine pointed to the Thalmor Embassy on the map. "You have to get to Solitude and meet Melborne. He's going to sneak your equipment in. Take only what you need." She went to a chest and pulled out a small satchel. "I'll meet you at the stables there with the proper attire for the party. You don't want to go in armed to the teeth. I doubt they'll let you in at that point."

Drak'qur arched an eyebrow. "This…Malborn. Is he trustworthy?"

"He hates the Thalmor more than anyone I know. And he won't go up against you." Delphine said.

"That's not quite answering the question, Delphine." Anduniel quipped.

"Look, the Thalmor killed his family and he's stuck serving them. He's the best inside man…err...elf…we have." Delphine seemed confident in this Malborn. Drak'qur though…wasn't.

Drak'qur and Anduniel made their way to Solitude. When they arrived, Anduniel pulled Drak'qur into a clothing shop. "Andi what are you…?"

"Unless you plan to walk naked to the stables, you might want to wear some clothes and change out of your armor." She giggled.

For all the planning that Drak'qur did, he so often forgot the simpler things. He was quite proud to have Anduniel at his side. She often kept him grounded when his mind would start to race and get ahead of him. He arched an eyebrow as Anduniel seemed to be studying him.

"Hm." She looked Drak'qur up and down and then nodded to herself. She walked over to the shop owner and asked for noble clothing for both a man and woman. The elf behind the counter seemed a little bothered that a Bosmer was speaking for a Nord being to the Altmer, Bosmer were even lower than Nord and held little place for speaking for anyone. They were nothing but cannibalistic animals. Anduniel didn't take kindly to the look and tapped her finger on the counter, a bag of septims sitting just a little beyond her tapping finger. The elf looked at the bag and immediately her demeanor changed. Slightly. She brought the clothing Anduniel requested and took the payment. She took Drak'qur's hand and led him to the Winking Skeever and rented a room for the night. In their room, Drak'qur removed his armor and watched at Anduniel slid her armor off. By the Eight she was so beautiful. She looked up and smiled at him. "What?"

"It doesn't matter how many times I see you as the Eight have blessed you, you are still radiant." He smiled.

Anduniel walked over to him, her naked body pressing up against his. She stood on her toes and kissed him. "I could not be happier to have a life together with you. You are everything I have ever dreamed of. And I truly can't wait for these wars to be over. I just want us to live as normal people do. No more Dragonborn or…any of it. Just us and our family."

He smiled and ran the back of his hand over her cheek. "Soon, beloved. Very soon."

Anduniel stepped back and slipped her outfit on.

Gathering their armor and weapons, Drak'qur took a Blood Potion and drank it. He found drinking the potions much better than feeding on people. He may be a Vampire, but he didn't have to sink to their level. Entering the main level of the Winking Skeever, Malborn only looked up. He saw Drak'qur and noticed his eyes. He swallowed hard watching both him and Anduniel sit down. "You're the one Delphine sent?" Malborn groaned. "Great…well…I hope you're up for this. I'll sneak in only what you need. I can't bring too much or it'll blow this whole task."

Drak'qur narrowed his eyes. "Do not be to overly concerned, Bosmer."

Malborn could feel Drak'qur's gaze boring into his eyes.

"Fulfill your end of the bargain, and perhaps you'll live through this. Betray me, and die." Drak'qur was not in the mood for an Bosmer to get smart with him.

Malborn swallowed hard. "Um…yes. I'll…meet you at the party. Don't be late."

Drak'qur and Anduniel walked out of Solitude to the stables nearby. Delphine was there waiting for them. "Alright, is everything all set?"

"Yes. The Bosmer is on his way." Drak'qur looked at the carriage next to them.

Delphine got the distinct impression that Drak'qur did not Malborn. And any other Bosmer with the exception of his wife was not to be trusted. "Alright. Here's the invitation. It looks like you bought the proper clothing for the party. That'll make this easier. Just try not to say anything that'll blow your cover."

Anduniel nodded. "That won't be an issue. Drak'qur and I talked about it. I'll be doing the talking."

Delphine seemed to relax. "Good. No offense, Dragonborn, but I doubt diplomacy is your strong suit."

"In that you are correct. It is my wife's." Drak'qur took Anduniel's hand.

"Alright. Get into the party, get any information you can find about the Dragons and the Thalmor. And do it quietly." Delphine stressed.

"Understood." Drak'qur helped Anduniel up onto the carriage. He took one last glance at Delphine and nodded. "Until we meet again."

Arriving at the Embassy was highly uneventful. When they arrived, a Thalmor guard waited at the door. Drak'qur kept a straight face, making no emotional expression. Anduniel though, smiled sweetly and handed the invitation to the elven guard.

The guard nodded looking at the invitation. "Welcome to the Embassy. We hope you enjoy yourself."

Anduniel bowed her head. "Thank you." When they entered the Embassy, a tall Thalmor woman walked over to Drak'qur and Anduniel. Anduniel bowed respectfully. Drak'qur nodded slightly.

"Welcome, honored guest. I do not think we've been introduced. I am Ambassador Elenwynn." Elenwynn kept a warm smile.

"Thank you, Ambassador. I'm Anduniel, this is my husband, Drak'qur." Anduniel's ability to be disarming was quite underrated. She was able to keep all suspicion about their intentions far from anyone's mind. She was young and beautiful and carried herself much more regally than most people in the Embassy.

"Your husband seems to not speak much." Elenwynn noticed.

"Yes, old war injury. The healers did well to keep his wound from scarring. But they said he would never speak again." Anduniel feigned disappointment.

"Well, regardless, we're honored to have both of you. Please, come and enjoy…" The Ambassador turned as Malborn interrupted. "What is it Malborn?"

"My lady, we're out of the Alto Wine, I was wondering if we could switch over to the mead." Malborn said, letting Drak'qur know he was there.

"Yes, fine. I told you not to bother me with these trifles, Malborn." Elenwynn said aggravated. She turned back to Anduniel and Drak'qur. "Forgive the interruption. Please, enjoy yourself." The Ambassador turned back to speak to her other guests.

Drak'qur and Anduniel walked over to Malborn. Anduniel nodded.

"Yes, folks? What can I get you?" He leaned forward a bit, whispering. "Everything is set up. But you'll need to create a distraction. I'll wait for you by the door to get you inside. Let me know when you're ready."

"We'd both like a drink, please, barkeep." Anduniel said staying in character.

"Very well, here you both are." Malborn backed away from the counter casually.

Drak'qur and Anduniel turned to the crowd. How to create a distraction? He looked towards a man sitting on a bench. The man looked to be one who loved the drink. Drak'qur glanced at Anduniel, nodding to the man. They both walked over. The man was, in fact, a heavy drinker. Drak'qur handed the man a drink and the man was very thankful, offering to do a favor for whenever they need it. Anduniel smiled warmly. "Well, there is one thing you can do for us."

"Ask, my good lady, and it will be done!" The man was more than happy to help.

"Can you cause a scene?" She asked. She actually wondered if that was to straight forward.

"My dear lady, causing scenes are what I do best! Stand back and watch me work." The man stood up and started to speak out loud to the gathered crowd.

Drak'qur and Anduniel slowly, very slowly and discreetly backed towards the bar. When the people were well distracted, both turned and followed Malborn. "Come on! We don't have much time!"

Malborn guided the two to the back room where their gear was stashed. A Khajiit seemed less than happy new scents were in the back, but Malborn was able to keep her from speaking up. "I have to lock the door behind you two. Good luck."

Drak'qur and Anduniel quickly got into their armor and prepared their weapons. The door clicked locked behind them. They were on their own now. Anduniel cast a muffle spell on them and Drak'qur silently started to sneak around. He held up an armored hand to stop their advance as he heard two guards. As the guards went off on patrol, Drak'qur took a look around the door and noticed one went upstairs, the other had his back to the door. With the power of the Soul Cairn on his side, he pulled the souls of the fallen around him to have the shadows embrace him. He snuck up behind the first guard and stood up, putting his sword to the guard's throat, and his other hand over the guard's mouth, making a silent kill. There was no sound as he dragged the dead guard out of sight. The other guard was coming down the stairs. He didn't see the one he was with before and headed out to the hallway. This time, Anduniel stood up and made her silent kill. So far, so good. Both made their way to outside of the main Embassy building. They had to get to the Ambassador's room to find information. The next part was not going to be easy. There were many mages out in the main courtyard between buildings. Drak'qur touched a secondary ring on his armored hand. The ring was on his middle finger, next to his wedding band. His armor pulled the shadows around him. He moved silently to one mage and slit her throat. Drawing out his bow, he knocked an arrow and made a headshot on another mage. But the last one was out of his line of sight. His line of sight, but not Anduniel's. She drew her bow and hit the last mage. They both moved silently, meeting up at the door and sneaking into the secondary embassy building.

As they made their way inside, they heard two people talking. Anduniel saw a guard with her back to them. Anduniel snuck over and took down the guard silently. Drak'qur neared the door where he heard the voices and pressed himself against the wall, Anduniel falling in next to him. The eyes of his helmet narrowing. This person, a Nord maybe, had brought the Thalmor a prisoner who may have known something about someone. Apparently, it was important. Really important. The Thalmor agent seemed to be getting tired of listening to the man and had told him that yes, he did well and he would get paid well for it. Satisfied the man started to leave. Drak'qur stood slowly and as the man rounded the corner, Drak'qur grabbed the man, silencing him and then snapping his neck. He heard the Thalmor stand but not come near the door. He was facing out the window. Drak'qur made his way into the office but froze as the man saw one of the dead mages. Alarmed, the Thalmor started to turn, but as he did, there stood Drak'qur. Drak'qur drove his blade into the Thalmor, covering his mouth. Searching the man, he found the key he was looking for. Both he and Anduniel snuck over to the Ambassador's office. Finding her chest, he opened it and pulled out to journals. Opening one, it was about Delphine. Nothing overly surprising. The second he opened caused Drak'qur to go stiff. As he read the journal, his armor started to glow brighter in anger.

"That son of a bitch…" Drak'qur could barely keep his voice in check.

"Sweetheart, what is it?" Anduniel looked at him concerned. Whatever it was, Drak'qur was on the verge of going on a murderous rampage based on the glow of the runes on his armor. Drak'qur handed her the journal and she read it. Her eyes going wide and covering her mouth, gasping as she read what he read.

The entry read: _Ulfric Stormcloak has been a dormant agent of the Thalmor since his torture and breaking. He is still useful to the Aldmeri Dominion. But there must be no solid victor in the civil war._

For all her wishes that Drak'qur not side with the Stormcloaks, this certainly not something she had ever wished would have happened. She could only imaging what he was feeling. All she could see was anger right now. Pure, unadulterated anger. "Oh sweetheart…" She started to whisper.

"I will deal with this later. For now, we must find more proof." He had to stay focused on his mission. It was the only way to keep him from losing his temper. They made their way down to the interrogation level. Only one guard. Drak'qur made the kill quickly, finding another journal. This was something that he thought Delphine would find interesting. But as he closed the journal, he heard a door slam above. He and Anduniel slipped into the stairway leading back up.

"Alright, spy. We know you are in here. Come out or your friend here will pay the price." The Thalmor guard barked.

"Don't worry about me, I'm dead already." Malborn said defiantly. He made an 'Oof!' sound as the guard punched him.

Drak'qur and Anduniel snuck up behind the guards and grabbed them, slashing their throats. Drak'qur stood to his full height.

"The Thalmor are going to hunt me forever now! I hope it was worth it!" He snapped at Drak'qur. It took every bit of strength for Drak'qur not to punch the Bosmer.

Drak'qur turned and stormed towards the cells again. He noticed another prisoner who told him there was another way out. A place where they dropped the bodies of the dead. Drak'qur held up a key. "Is this the key to that place?"

"Yes." The man said weakly. "Please, help me and I'll help all of you out of here."

Drak'qur did help the man. Eventually, everyone got out through the passageway. Malborn ran off to find safety. Drak'qur took off his helmet, running his hand through his hair. He leaned against a tree, his forehead resting on his arm, looking down at the snow covered ground.

Anduniel walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "Please, talk to me, lover."

Drak'qur just shook his head. "How could he lie? I trusted him." He clenched and unclenched his fist. "My father trusted him…"

Anduniel could not tell what he was feeling. If he was feeling anything other than rage, he was hiding it well behind his calmness. She lay her head on his back. "What do we do now?" She asked quietly.

Drak'qur looked up and turned to her. "We face him after we report this to Delphine."

Days later, Drak'qur and Anduniel made their way to Windhelm. Drak'qur's steps here full of purpose. His armor shifting under the weight of his movement. The guards watched as Drak'qur made his way to the gates. But they did not stop him. The two made their way into the Palace of Kings.

Ulfric stood and stepped off the throne seeing Drak'qur. "Ah, my boy. Welcome home." Ulfric seemed genuine in his greeting. Galmar though noticed something wrong with Drak'qur's walk. There was anger in his steps.

Drak'qur stormed over and hit Ulfric with every bit of rage in him. Hitting him square in the jaw with an armored fist. Galmar drew his weapon but Ulfric held up his hand to tell him to stop.

Ulfric rubbed his jaw. "I take it this won't be a civil visit?"

Drak'qur threw the journal on the floor right in front of Ulfric. "You lying son of bitch." Drak'qur said in a cold voice. The runes of his armor glowing brightly.

"What is this?" Ulfric asked.

"All the proof I need that you are no savior of Skyrim." Drak'qur pointed at Ulfric. "You never had my family's or Skyrim's best interest in mind! You were nothing more than a Thalmor puppet!" Drak'qur roared in rage at Ulfric. "You allowed the assassins to enter the city to kill my father and mother!"

Ulfric glared up at Drak'qur. "If this is all the proof you have…."

"Killing the High King by using the power of the Voice is not honorable. And it certainly was not done in the old ways." The eyes of Drak'qur's helmet glowed angrily.

During this entire conversation, Anduniel had stayed silent, but watching Galmar.

"Don't make a choice you're going to regret, boy." Ulfric sneered.

"The next time we meet…it will be the last. And I swear to you that I will see your soul sent to the Soul Cairn." Drak'qur turned and stormed out of the Palace of Kings. Anduniel very close behind him.

Galmar watched the two leave. When they were gone he looked to Ulfric. "Should we send assassins after them?"

Ulfric shook his head. "No. I want to have our final fight. Only one of us will walk away."


	9. Trial of the Night's Heart

**Trial of the Night's Heart**

Drak'qur was finding more and more ways to spend time with Anduniel. Trying to not let his place as Dragonborn overtake his life. Anduniel was a part of that life. On this night, the two were sitting in the Bannered Mare sharing in a dinner cooked by Hulga. Drak'qur didn't want to think about Ulfric. He didn't want to think about the civil war or about dragons. He just wanted to think about his wife. As the two talked, held hands and enjoyed the warmth of each other's touch, Hulga walked over with a small folded up paper. "Thane? This was brought in for you."

Drak'qur looked up at Hulga and arched an eyebrow. "Very well, thank you." He opened the letter and read it. At least it wasn't something that was life or death. Important, yes. But simple enough that it would only take a few hours. He looked up at Anduniel. "My love, would you like to go hunting tonight?"

Anduniel smiled warmly. "Just you and me? Just…a normal hunt?"

He nodded. "Just a normal hunt."

"Oh I would love that, love." She stood up and pulled Drak'qur up. Both going back to get their armor and weapons.

After, they both headed to Jorrvaskr where they met up with Aela. Drak'qur held up the letter. "You wished to see us?"

Aela the Huntress nodded. Drak'qur was never sure if she smiled or not. "Yes. There is a beast loose in The Pale that is hurting innocents. We need you both to go and eliminate the threat." She looked at Anduniel. "It is good to see you here again."

Anduniel smiled. "I missed being here and hunting with all of you. Maybe when this is over we can go and enjoy a hunt sometime?"

Aela actually did smile this time. "I would like that."

Drak'qur looked at the map Aela gave him while she and Anduniel talked. Dawnstar. Why would something be all the way out there? And so close to the…"Oh no…" he whispered to himself. The Dawnstar Sanctuary. He had heard the tales of the Sanctuary where the Dark Brotherhood once made their home in Skyrim. But something happened. There was never any real explanation into what did happen. But he wasn't sure if they were still there. When Drak'qur was about six, he remembered that he found a book on his mother's bookshelf about the Night Mother. The book itself was named "Sweet Mother". When his mother saw him with it, she ran in and took it from him, telling him that no child should ever read such horrid books. She was very defensive about him reading it. Not that she was angry with him, but more scared. He never understood why she was so afraid of the books. But her stories about the Dark Brotherhood were frightening enough as a child. Even though he was an adult now, some of the stories still scared the hell out of him. The Black Sacrament was the biggest scare of his life. It was brutal, barbaric. But at the same time, it was symbolic.

Anduniel slowly and quietly walked up behind Drak'qur. She stopped just short of touching him and studied him a moment. He seemed so still. The runes on his armor were glowing so softly, almost so dim they were out. She gently bit her lip as she ever so slowly placed her hand on his arm. "Sweetheart?" She said softly.

Drak'qur jerked out of his thoughts almost in alarm. His right fist glowing in power and the runes on his armor ignited in power, every muscle in his body tensed and ready to strike out. Anduniel had jumped back startled at his reaction. Holding her hand over her heart. It took a few seconds for Drak'qur to come back to himself. A warrior's reaction. He let out a sigh and relaxed, the runes on his armor dimming to a soft glow, the power around his fist faded. "By the Eight, I'm so sorry, beloved. I was just so lost in my thoughts."

Anduniel stepped back to his side and took his arm, kissing him. "Tell me, please."

"It's nothing just an old memory. Nothing of consequence." He straightened himself up, and it sounded like there was a smile in his voice. But under his helmet, he was not smiling. He was worried. Something felt wrong. And the worst part about this, he could not shake the feeling. "Andi…" He started to say.

"Yes, my love and life?" She smiled sweetly. Her smile could always melt his heart.

"When we go to find this beast, please…stay close to me." Dammit he sounded too alarming already. He didn't want her to start second guessing this hunt she wanted to do. "I am the most heavily armored after all." He tried to recover.

"Of course. I know you'll always protect me." She embraced him in a tight hug.

He held her for a very long several moments. "Right then. Let's be off to hunt!" He said, making every attempt to put his mind at ease. It wasn't helping.

Drak'qur and Anduniel made it to Dawnstar and walked through the town and followed the coastline out. As they did, Drak'qur stopped dead as he looked at the door built into the rock face. Why? Why did he feel such a strong pull to that place? His Vampire's blood craved to go in. For a minute, he thought he saw the eyes of the door glowing at him. He shook his head and looked again. It just looked like an old door with a skull on it. This was the door to the Dawnstar Sanctuary. He put his hand to the side of his helmet, pushing the feeling to the side. This wasn't why they were here. This was for Anduniel. For the woman he loved.

"Sweetheart?" Anduniel asked. Seeing his focus she became concerned.

He turned and tilted his head. "Do you know what that door leads to?" He asked as if he didn't know.

"I've never seen a door like that before. It looks so odd." She glanced at it. She saw nothing significant in the door, just its odd design.

As Drak'qur started to say something, but as he did, he heard a howl. He drew his weapons and moved ever so slowly. Anduniel did the same and stayed behind him. His entire body was tensed. Every muscle burning with the desire to strike out. The runes on his armor and the eyes of his helmet bristling with power, ready to unleash. The power of the Soul Cairn ready to be used at Drak'qur's very whim. The dread he felt before in Jorrvaskr was screaming in his ears. As they rounded the coastline, Drak'qur thought he saw something in the distance. Spinning the blade in his hand he took a step forward. From the shadows in the forest to their right, a large wolf tore out from the shadows and leapt at Drak'qur. The sheer momentum hitting Drak'qur like a giant's club and sent him flying backwards. He landed hard on his back and he tried to get to his feet as quickly as he could. But as he stood up, he saw the giant wolf bite Anduniel. "NO!" He roared as he braced himself. "FUS RO DAH!" He Shouted. The Thu'um hitting the wolf and sent it flying backwards. He ran to Anduniel who was cradling her arm. "Andi!" He ran over to her. He got to one knee and placed his hand on her bitten arm. "Are you alright, my wife?" The concern in his voice was telling.

She nodded quickly but as she looked at his armored hand, it was shaking. She looked up at him as he stood. That wasn't just his hand shaking from adrenaline. She started to cast the healing spells she could. The wound wasn't healing. It wasn't closing. Her own Bosmer blood wasn't closing the wound and now it was starting to hurt. She was feeling feverish. She tried the Cure Disease spell her mage friend from Winterhold taught her. Even that wasn't closing it. She was now becoming very afraid. She looked up to Drak'qur who was glaring at the wolf.

Drak'qur was facing off against it. Both him and the wolf circling one another. "I swear to the Eight I will send you back to the hell you spawned from!" The wolf charged at Drak'qur. Drak'qur casted the Soul Trap spell on the wolf as it charged and then raised his shield, bracing for the impact. The wolf hit the shield and Drak'qur slid back about a foot from the impact. The wolf staggered back from hitting the shield and this was the opening Drak'qur needed. He charged forward, roaring in rage as he slammed the shield into the side of the wolf's head. Then spun the blade in his hand, driving it down into the head of the beast. The wolf fell to the ground, its body going limp. Drak'qur turned to see the look on his wife's face. He ran to her and knelt down. "Andi…what's wrong?!"

"The wound won't heal. I tried every healing spell I know. But the wound burns and I don't feel so good. I feel hot. I thought my Bosmer blood would stop it but it's not." Her face was not betraying her fear.

"What about that spell from your friend in Winterhold?" His own voice was starting to strain. No, he had to be strong for her. He had to.

"I tried it, even that spell didn't work." Tears started to form in her eyes. "Drak'qur…I'm scared…"

Drak'qur took his wife in his arms. Holding her tight. "You will beat this, I believe in you. I know we'll get through this." He wasn't sure if he was saying it more to calm his own spirit or console his wife. But there was no time to waste. They had to get answers.

Anduniel sniffled a bit. "Maybe Aela would know something about this?"

"Then let's waste no time here." He broke their embrace but did not let go of his wife's hand. He faced an open area. A very large open area. "DURNEHVIIR! HEAR MY VOICE AND COME FORTH FROM THE SOUL CAIRN! I SUMMON YOU IN MY TIME OF NEED!" He roared into the night air. He braced himself and let out with as much strength as he could, "DUR NEH VIIR!" He unleashed his Thu'um at the ground. The ground burst as the mighty dragon appeared.

Durnehviir turned and faced Drak'qur. "Qahnaarin, I have heard your call. And I am here to help you however I can. Your words sound very strained. What is happening?"

Drak'qur rushed with Anduniel to the dragon's side. "Durnehviir, we need you to fly us to Whiterun with all due haste. We have no time to waste as my wife is ill and we need to speak to those in Jorrvaskr."

Normally, Durnehviir would not even entertain such an idea even in the best of times. But at the same time, when he and Drak'qur last spoke, Drak'qur had told him that he was able to bend the will of the dragons now with the Words taught to him by Hermaeus Mora. And in the current start of alarm Drak'qur was in, Durnehviir did not want to test that theory or even be forced by a Shout to help Drak'qur. The mighty dragon nodded. "Very well, Qahnaarin. Know that I normally would not do this."

"I know. And normally I would never ask you to." Drak'qur assured him.

"I know. And I can tell by your Voice this is dire." Durnehviir spread his massive wings. "Hold on, both of you!" The mighty dragon lifted off. He let out a roar as they flew straight to Whiterun.

While in flight, Drak'qur held onto Anduniel. He would not let her go. He was not going to lose the woman he fought so hard to bring into his life. He could feel her shaking in his arms. She was scared, crying. And she had every right to. Yes, normally she was so strong. But Drak'qur knew that even when someone was faced with something that had no immediate answer and that was happening so fast, even the strongest person would falter. He, himself, was barely holding his own emotions in check.

An hour later, Durnehviir landed just outside of Whiterun. It was still dark out so no one had seen a giant dragon landing. Drak'qur helped Anduniel down and looked to Durnehviir. "My friend, can you remain in the air? We are going to need to move quickly and we will need your wings again."

"Certainly, Qahnaarin. I hope you find the answers you seek. When you need me, Shout into the wind. I will hear you." Durnehviir lifted off and orbited over the nearby farms, high enough to stay out of the way of arrows.

Drak'qur took Anduniel's hand and both ran into Whiterun, pushing past guards and running into Jorrvaskr. Drak'qur kicked the door into the basement of the hall and found Aela.

"Ah, I'm glad you're back. I thought something had happened to the both of you." Aela smiled. But her smile soon faded as she looked at Anduniel, then to Drak'qur.

"Something has happened, Companion." Drak'qur was fighting to keep his anger in check. Was it anger? Concern, fear? Or a maelstrom of all three?

Aela stepped forward. "Tell me what happened."

Anduniel was the next to speak. "The wolf that attacked us. It was huge, and it bit me. And now I feel so strange. I don't feel well at all." Her voice was shaking, she was scared the most of the two."

Aela studied the bite mark and then Anduniel a moment. "You have the wolf's blood in you."

"What?!" Anduniel said alarmed.

"You've been given a great gift, my friend." Aela seemed to smile.

"But the wolf wasn't a werewolf, I don't think. It was big." Anduniel's eyes were searching Aela's, praying for a better answer.

"Some fall to the wolf side. And never are able to maintain their humanity." Aela said.

"But…I don't want this curse! I didn't want it before when you offered it and I don't want it now!" The tears started to fall again.

"Curse? Ha. It's a gift you've been given. Why shun from it?" Aela was about to say something else when Drak'qur grabbed her and slammed her into the wall.

"I have FOUGHT to keep my wife from the curse of Vampirism! And I will be DAMNED if she will be cursed with the form of the Were!" Drak'qur knew the Companions would not tolerate any rough handling of their Shield-Siblings. But right now, he didn't care. His wife was his concern.

The break in Drak'qur's and Anduniel's voices was not lost on Aela. And before he could demand for an answer, Aela sighed. "I'm sorry. You're right it is not for everyone. Come, I think we can find an answer."

Drak'qur slowly released Aela. "Aela, I'm…sorry…I…"

Aela smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "She is very lucky she has someone who cares as much for her as you do. And for that I can't fault you for your reaction." Aela guided the pair upstairs and went to a bookshelf. She looked at it a moment and handed it to Anduniel. "Here we are. You should be able to find the answers you need in here."

Anduniel took the book and looked it over. "Here! It says that some magic like the ones the ancient Bosmer used were transfiguration spells. Shapeshifting spells." Drak'qur stood next to her looking at the same page she was. "Maybe there'll be more answers near where the wolf attacked us." Anduniel sounded hopeful.

"Then we'll go back there and search." He took her hand and rushed out of Jorrvaskr and then out of Whiterun. As they got clear of the city gates, Drak'qur looked to the sky. "RII VAAZ!" He Shouted.

Durnehviir circled a couple of times and then landed again. The ground shaking below them. "I have heard your call, Qahnaarin. How may I help?"

Again, Drak'qur helped Anduniel onto Durnehviir's back. "We have to go back to where I summoned you, old friend."

Anduniel slumped forward a bit. "We need to hurry."

Drak'qur climbed on and held Anduniel tightly.

"Then hold on!" Durnehviir lifted off and flew as fast as his wings would take him.

Forty-five minutes later, Durnehviir landed at the place where he was summoned. Drak'qur helped Anduniel off his back. "Thank you for your help, my friend. I don't want to keep you out of the Soul Cairn too long."

"And good luck to you, Qahnaarin." The mighty dragon faded back to the Soul Cairn.

Drak'qur and Anduniel looked around where the wolf was slain. Not far away on the sand, Drak'qur found a piece of paper, he picked it up and read it. "Oh gods…"

Anduniel had heard him and ran over. "Drak'qur what…?" She looked down at the letter. The letter stated there was no cure. "No…" She said and she staggered back. "Dr…Drak'qur…I don't….feel…"

Drak'qur tore his helmet off and tried to hold his wife up. "Andi?! ANDI!" He shouted. But before him, she transformed into a wolf. Drak'qur couldn't even speak. He fell to his knees, tears welling up in his eyes and slowly starting to fall. "No…" He shakily reached for Anduniel. She sniffed his hand and whimpered. He shook his head, praying…hoping this was all a nightmare. One horrible nightmare. But no amount of trying to tell himself that was making it even remotely possible. He clenched his fists. His body shaking. A purplish aura surrounding him. He looked up, tears falling. "NOOOOOOO! GODS NOOOO!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "NO!" He screamed the pain in his heart. His heart tearing apart that his wife suffered this curse. As he screamed, the power within him erupted to the heavens. The amount of power released shattered several soul gems in his pouch. The souls of the captured circling him and rising to the heavens. He fell forward, one hand holding him up, the other covering his eyes as cried. He failed. He failed his wife. It should have been him. Every emotion in him breaking under wake of the event he witnessed. He didn't even try to suppress them anymore. Anduniel lay down, whimpering as she watched the man she married break down. His spirit shattered. She licked his hand. But his grief had overtaken him.

-In Bravil, that same time-

Cicero was looking at the coffin that held the body of the Night Mother. Her body since her death had been well preserved. Cicero had always tended to her diligently. "Sweet Mother? Why won't you speak to sweet sweet Cicero?" He so carefully walked forward towards the open coffin. "Has Cicero not served well, Sweet Mother?" Of course no answer would come from her. There had been no Listener in Sithis knew how long. Cicero slowly reached forward to touch the Night Mother when something caught his ear. It was soft at first. Then suddenly he heard an explosion of power in the night sky. And a voice screaming in pain. A male voice. Not physical pain, but a pain of the heart. The pain so powerful it carried. Cicero tilted his head. "Cicero finds this curious, wouldn't you say, Sweet…" A glow behind him caught his attention. He turned to see the Night Mother glowing. Her body emanating a soft glow. "Sweet Mother? You hear the pain of your child." Cicero started dancing around and excited by this. "Yes! Sweet sweet Mother has heard the call of her child! Yes! Yes Sweet Mother! We'll go and find the one in pain!"

-Back in Skyrim-

There was no sleep for Drak'qur in days. There were no answers. Nothing but darkness was all he could see. A part of him thought this might have been the Ideal Masters having a sense of humor that Drak'qur did not find funny. But their power never reached beyond the Soul Cairn. He looked at the fire, rocking back and forth. For the first time in his life, he was lost. He wanted so badly to know who had created the damnedable curse. He wanted to tear their throat out. His mind was muddled with thoughts that just wouldn't stop. Pain. Revenge. Hatred. Rage. Sadness. Hopelessness. And above all, failure. He reached into the back of his mind, searching for any answer. There was only one he could remember. And it wasn't even a helpful answer. Hell, it wasn't an answer at all. The fire gave him no heat or comfort. Everything was taken from him. Everything.

He looked at the fire and started to chant softly. "Sweet mother, sweet mother, send your child unto me. For the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear." Drak'qur quietly repeated the words of the Black Sacrament. He only remembered the words from what he read. They didn't give him comfort, but they provided a distraction. Perhaps saying the words would grant him an avatar from the Soul Cairn to unleash his hatred upon those who did this to Anduniel.

He heard the sounds of sand crunching beneath someone's boots. Drak'qur stood and drew his blade. Anduniel stood and growled. "Come out! I swear to the Eight I will tear you apart!"

Cicero slowly stepped into the fire light. "No, no you wouldn't hurt poor poor Cicero, would you?"

Drak'qur narrowed his eyes. He didn't need this right now. He put his blade away. "Speak quickly and begone. I am in no mood for idle prattle."

Cicero ambled up to Drak'qur, stepping in front of him, looking up at him. "Yes. Yes, Cicero knows your pain. Cicero knows well."

Drak'qur looked at him. "You know nothing of my pain, imp." He snarled.

"Oh but Cicero does! He does! Yes!" He starts to dance around.

Drak'qur grabbed Cicero by the throat and lifted him off the ground, squeezing. "YOU KNOW NOTHING!" He roared.

Cicero didn't try to fight, but kept his maniacal smile. "Our Sweet Sweet Mother heard her child's cry." He gasped slightly.

Drak'qur stiffened. "What…?" He let go of Cicero.

Cicero straightened up. "Yes. Our Sweet Mother heard her child's pain. She cries when her child cries." Cicero looked at the wolf and smiled. "Sweet Sweet Mother knows. You have lost the one you love." He looked back. "But Sweet Mother can help. She can…"

Drak'qur grabbed Cicero and slammed him into the nearest tree. "TELL ME!" He roared.

Cicero only laughed.

Drak'qur hit him with an armored fist. "TELL ME HOW TO HELP MY WIFE!"

Cicero laughed again. "Sweet child…with all your strength and power. You can't hurt poor poor Cicero." He chuckled as Drak'qur gave into his despair again. "All of the power you have, sweet child of the Night Mother, and there is nothing you can do."

Drak'qur covered his eyes again, trying to fight back the tears. His strength gone from him because of his grief. "Please…help me…I beg you…"

Cicero knelt down. "Sweet Sweet Mother shows you the way. There." He points to a camp just beyond the forest line.

Drak'qur looked up, wiping his eyes. "How…?"

"Sweet Mother wants to help her child. But child must help Mother too." Cicero whispers to Drak'qur. Find your brothers and sisters. The Night Mother will be there to see you in two weeks' time." Cicero patted Drak'qur's head and bounded off.

"The Dark Brotherhood…" Drak'qur said in a whisper. He shook his head and looked at the cloth in his hand. It had the symbol of the Dark Brotherhood on it. That mad man must have placed it in his hand.

Anduniel padded over and sniffed the cloth in his hand. She then looked up at him and whimpered.

Drak'qur stood up and headed to the camp. Anduniel following him. As he arrived, a Dunmer woman came out. "Oh no…" She seemed to know of the wolf form Anduniel was in. It was what the other wolf looked like. She looked at Drak'qur. "Please, tell me, was that…a person?"

"Yes. My wife." He narrowed his eyes.

"Oh gods…" She shook her head. "This is all my fault."

"What?!" Drak'qur roared.

"Yes. You see, I was hoping to help my husband to overcome the wolf. He was once one of the Companions. And well…he lost himself to the wolf." She said sadly.

Drak'qur closed his eyes. "By the Eight…it was your husband I killed."

"Please, don't blame yourself. I brought this upon your own wife. The least I can do is help to correct what I did." She said hopefully.

Drak'qur would have gladly slit her throat. But she was providing the only glimmer of hope in this dark time. "Can she be cured?"

"Cured? There is no cure. She has to make the wolf part of her. She has to accept it." The Dunmer woman walked over to Anduniel and pet her on the head. "But time is not on our side. The longer we wait, the more she will be lost to the wolf like my husband was."

For the first time in days, Drak'qur felt hope. He felt his determination building again. "What must be done?"

The woman wrote down a list. "I need an empty Black Soul Gem, a hagraven's claw, butterfly wings, and the Dragon's Tongue flower."

"It shall be done." He turned to Anduniel and knelt down. Placing his hand on her head. "I don't know if you can understand me, but I need you to stay here. I must move quickly, and I've already failed you once, I will not fail you again by seeing you hurt."

Anduniel whimpered but lay down, putting her head on her paws.

Drak'qur stood and walked off a bit, summoning Arvak from the Soul Cairn. For two days, Drak'qur rode hard. He didn't sleep. He was exhausted, but he would not stop. He would not fail Anduniel again. He had gathered all the ingredients on the list except for the Hagraven's claws. He had found a nest not far out of Markarth.

The Hagravens cackled seeing him. "Fresh meat has come. Come, meat, join us and become dinner!"

Drak'qur's eyes started to glow on his helmet. "I wonder…how well will you fair against a Vampire Lord?" Drak'qur had prided himself on never transforming. But with time not on his side, he was willing to unleash the power of night and blood he commanded. The Hagravens watched as he transformed. Before them stood Drak'qur as he was meant to be. Drak'qur lifted off the ground and raised his hands, a Gargoyle erupted from the ground and attacked one of the Hagravens. Drak'qur unleashed a blood siphoning attack, draining the life forces from the beasts. He lowered to the ground and lashed out, grabbing one of the Hagravens and biting down hard on her neck, tearing her throat out with his fangs. The last Hagraven ran off in terror at the sight of her sisters felled by a monster and his pet. Drak'qur stood there for a moment over the bodies of the two dead Hagravens. He transformed back into his normal form, wiping his mouth of the blood from the Hagravens. He got their claws and headed back to the Dunmer woman.

Drak'qur arrived back a day early being he called Durnehviir and rode him again back to the camp outside of Dawnstar. He walked up to the woman. "I have all that you asked for."

"Excellent. Come with me and we'll begin the ritual." The Dunmer woman stood at the fire, Drak'qur stood on the other side next to Anduniel. She started to chant the Ritual and then looked at Anduniel. "Anduniel, you must accept the wolf as well as your elven side. Go now, and hunt with your kin."

Anduniel turned and ran off. Drak'qur turned to follow.

"No!" The woman stopped him. "She must do this alone. I can follow her with my magic. I can see where she is." Drak'qur watched quietly. "Ah, she just killed a snow fox." She looked up at Drak'qur. "Now comes for your part. Which is much tougher."

"I will do whatever I must to save my wife. Regardless of the danger to me. I will endure death if I have to." He had that look in his eyes again. That cocksure hellfire and damnation that Anduniel fell in love with.

"Thankfully, death won't be necessary. No." She smiled. "Remember your times with her. The most powerful memory you have of the both of you together. She will feel it. It will call her to you."

Drak'qur lowered his head, closing his eyes. He sorted through his memories. But there was only one so powerful he could think of. He remembered the joy of his proposal to her and their wedding day. The love they felt for one another.

The woman smiled. "Yes, I can feel her. She feels the memory and is returning to you. She is…ah, here she is. And she is…transforming!"

Anduniel groaned slightly but shifted back into her elven form, sitting on the ground, looking dazed. "What…happened? Did you…help me?" She asked the Dunmer woman.

"I helped a little. But it was your husband that did all of the work. He believed in you." The woman said happily.

Drak'qur was already kneeling at Anduniel's side, his helmet off.

"I take my leave of both of you. Good luck." The woman walked out of the camp.

Drak'qur helped Anduniel stand. "That was…very strange. I feel like I'm waking from a long dream. But it was more real than any dream I ever had."

Drak'qur touched Anduniel's cheek with his hand, her hand touching his. "You had me so worried. I thought I might lose you." The words caught in his throat.

Anduniel smiled at her husband. "There were…images in my head. Of us. The wolf didn't understand them, but…I did. I remembered."

Drak'qur sighed heavily. As if a weight had been lifted off him. "That was quite an ordeal."

Anduniel nodded. "I…hunted and killed. I ate raw animal flesh. And I reveled in it. Or…at least the wolf did. As a person, even as a wood elf, I always hated that practice. It disgusted me. Now…now I see things differently."

Drak'qur took Anduniel in his arms, holding her tight. "Gods, Andi, I failed you. I should have been the one that…"

Anduniel put a finger to his lips. "Shhh. You didn't fail me. And it's over now. But I wonder if I could change to a wolf at will now? The Ancient Bosmer could do it. Worth a try, right?"

Drak'qur couldn't deny her that. He did allow himself to transform into his Vampire Lord form. "I think that would be a good idea. But, not right away. For now…I think we should go home and…celebrate, dear wife."

Anduniel giggled. "Oh that sounds fun. What are we waiting for?" She winked at him.

Drak'qur rented two horses from the Dawnstar stablemaster and both he and Anduniel rode back to Whiterun. Drak'qur was not more determined than ever to ensure that his and Anduniel's life was filled with everything they desired. He knew that there could be a time, when all of it may end. And he was going to make sure it wasn't going to be soon. He remembered what Cicero said to him about the Night Mother. He would search out the Dark Brotherhood and the Night Mother. He needed answers. He at least owed the Night Mother that much in thanks.


	10. Darkness Rises - Part 1

**Darkness Rises When Life is Preserved – Part 1**

The trip back to Whiterun was taking longer than anticipated due to weather. A storm had rolled in and Drak'qur had decided that it would have been best to stop at Anduniel's new Meadary where there were rooms upstairs, just in case they had stopped by on a trip through. Anduniel, when Drak'qur was out on solo tasks, would go to her Meadary to check on things. It was actually doing well despite its location. The door to the upper level was shut to allow the two to sleep. Drak'qur was sleeping on and off. But nothing that was considered restful. He lay on his side, watching Anduniel sleep. She looked so peaceful. She was so beautiful. How had he been so blessed? Anduniel rolled over and pressed up against him. Sighing contentedly in her sleep. Drak'qur put his arm over her and pulled her tight to him. He would never let her go. He ran the back of his fingers over her soft cheek. When he pulled his hand away, he looked at it. Only days ago he allowed himself to transform into his true form. The form of the Vampire Lord. Claws and fangs. Wings, sort of, and power. Such power he gleamed from the night. It only augmented the power he wielded from the Soul Cairn. The part that scared him the most was…that he liked it. Destroying the Hagravens with his sheer power. For a moment, he lost himself to the form. That above all scared him the most. And he knew that would happen. It was part of the reason he resisted ever transforming. What the hell was he now? There was a word for it. It was right beneath the skin what he was. Unleashing the rage while the beast. He felt it deep within. A monster. Most people would call him a monster. But what would that make Anduniel? She could transform as well now. But she was able to overcome the wolf because of him. Perhaps she could help him now?

Drak'qur was pulled from his thoughts by a soft kiss on the lips. He looked down to see Anduniel smiling up from him, her head laying back down on the pillow. "My love? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't wake me, husband. But you're doing it again." She said quietly. "Something has you concerned."

"Mm. A few days ago, during your…transformation, in the heat of my hunt to help you," He started. "I allowed myself to let go of my restrictions. Let go of my inhibitions and allowed myself to become the Vampire Lord. Something I have fought very hard to not let happen."

Anduniel rested her head on her hand. "Why?"

"Because of my fear of what would happen. And that fear came true. I liked it." He shook his head. He could see Anduniel give him that look of, 'And that is what I learned days ago, why should it be different for you?' "As a wolf, your hunt in natural. As a Vampire Lord, mine is…less than pleasant. I require the blood of the living. The potion has held it off as long as I never transformed."

"Alright, so. Now you're starting to feel the hunger for blood?" She asked. Not accusatory but trying to help him piece together a solution.

"Yes." He looked at her. He always felt that together, they could come up with any solution. Perhaps with what happened, they could hunt together. "I just do not want to hurt innocents. I will always fight that desire."

"I think the solution is easy enough. I've noticed you can go without taking the potion for a few days." She smiled slightly.

"Yes, three days, possibly four. But by then I will become blood-starved." He nodded.

"Well, there are no shortage of bandits and Forsworn. Plus, I'm sure guards during investigation would welcome the help of a Vampire Lord." Anduniel interjected as an afterthought.

"The guards do have an issue with Vampires." Drak'qur arched an eyebrow.

"Do they need to see you question them?" She asked.

"Some might." He wasn't sure where this was going, but he waited patiently.

"Well, starting in a couple of days, we'll both start to hunt out in the wilds." She smiled up at him. "I need practice with the wolf in me. And at the same time, we'll get the Vampire Lord in you under control. We'll do this together."

Drak'qur kissed her. "You are a gift sent by the Eight." He thought for a second. "There was one thing I wanted to speak to you about."

"Mm?" Anduniel smiled.

"I know we are trying to have children. But…for the time being, I wondered if…if you wished to adopt a child." He ran his fingers over her cheek.

Her smiled only widened. "I would love that. I would love a daughter." She thought a second. "But where would we adopt from?"

"After we returned to Whiterun, and you were home safe, I would go to Riften. There is an orphanage there." Drak'qur knew of the orphanage's name, but little of the children there.

"Well, why don't I stay here? I'm safe here. Provided no dragons fly overhead." Anduniel rolled on top of Drak'qur. "Besides, what better place to make a child feel at home than near a beautiful lake?"

Drak'qur smiled. "You are a shrewd negotiator, my dear wife."

Anduniel lowered herself onto Drak'qur as the two made love to each other again.

Later that day, Anduniel helped around her Meadary and Drak'qur had left for Riften. The carriage ride from Falkreath took less than a day for him to get there. As he entered Riften, he headed towards Honorhall Orphanage. He was still in full armor and carried his weapons on his back. As he quietly stepped into the orphanage, he heard a conversation going on.

"Listen up, you little riff-raff." Grelod, the Headmistress started to say. "If the chores are not done, if any one of you shirk your duties, there will be extra beatings."

Drak'qur had not entered the area where the children were. He stayed near a table by the door. How the hell could a woman treat children so poorly? The runes on his armor started to glow angrily and his fists started to clench.

"No one will ever adopt you. You're not wanted. I am the only one who's provided a roof over your head. Now what do you say?" Grelod glared at the children.

"Thank you, Madame Grelod." The children said dejectedly.

The eyes of Drak'qur's eyes glowed violently. 'Death' was the only word that came to his mind. He palmed a dagger in his left hand. And watched as Grelod entered the other room where he stood.

Seeing him she walked up to him. "Yes? What do you want?" Something about this armored person was familiar, Grelod thought to herself.

Drak'qur said nothing. But with one move, dropped the dagger into his hand and drove it into her midsection. The runes and the eyes of his armor glowing with power. Grelod's eyes went wide as he spoke quietly to her. "For your desecration of these children's lives, your soul will find its place within the Soul Cairn. No longer will you hurt anyone with your vile tongue." Her soul entered a soul gem in his pouch. He withdrew the dagger as the last few wisps of souls energy faded. Grelod's body fell to the floor in a slump. As Constance came around the corner from the children's area, she saw Grelod's body slump to the floor, and the shadowed image of Drak'qur's armored form. He looked at Constance briefly and touched the ring on his finger, his body being consumed by the shadows. Constance screamed as Drak'qur disappeared from view. Drak'qur did hear something before he left from the children as they came running out.

"Grelod the Kind is dead! Aventus did it! He said he would use the Black Sacrament and he did it!" The children actually seemed happy the woman was dead. Drak'qur couldn't have blamed them he supposed. When things settled down, he would have to return here. He didn't think the other woman got a good look at him. Just the shadows that pulled around him which blurred how he looked.

But this Aventus child…he would have to look into this. He left Riften under the cover of the shadows. He did some questioning of guards and people, learning that Aventus lived in Windhelm. Upon finally locating where Aventus was, he walked into the home Aventus returned to. He quietly walked up the stairs hearing Aventus. "Sweet mother, sweet mother send your child unto me. For the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear." He pounded the floor. "Night Mother, how long must I do this?"

Drak'qur stepped up behind him. "Aventus?" He asked.

Aventus spun around. "You're here! It worked! The Black Sacrament worked!"

Drak'qur just looked at him. So using the Black Sacrament is supposed to allow one of the Dark Brotherhood to appear?

"Now you can accept my contract." Aventus continued.

"Contract?" Drak'qur questioned.

"Yes, you're one of the Dark Brotherhood. You have to accept my contract." Aventus was still smiling.

"I don't think I am who you think I am." Drak'qur tried to assure him.

"Of course you are. I performed the Sacrament and now you're here." Aventus was absolutely sure Drak'qur was of the Brotherhood.

Drak'qur didn't want to try to convince him otherwise at this point. For the simple reason that he spoke of the Night Mother. Perhaps if he saw this through, he would get answers that Cicero could not answer. Or would not answer. "Very well. What is your contract?" He asked.

"My mother, she…died. And I was sent to that orphanage in Riften. Honorhall. But I hated it there. That woman, Grelod the Kind. She was mean. And treated all of us terribly! I want her dead." Aventus was almost crying thinking of the memories.

Drak'qur held up his hand. "The woman you speak of has had her life ended already by my hands."

"Really?!" Aventus' face brightened. "Wow. I mean, I knew the Dark Brotherhood was good. But…you're like…really good! You killed her before I even asked. Just…wow." He looked over at a table. "I know it's not much. But this is my family heirloom. Take this as payment. I know it'll sell for a lot."

Drak'qur hated taking something that may have reminded Aventus of his mother. But…instead of insulting him, he accepted his payment. Drak'qur left Windhelm in silence. He made his way to the bridge overlooking the river that passed by Windhelm. He looked at the water. The runes and eyes of his armor glowing dimly. He wasn't opposed to murder, provided it did not harm innocents. From his studies, the Dark Brotherhood didn't differentiate. Part of him didn't want to search out the Dark Brotherhood. But he needed answers. The Dark Brotherhood would search him out. And he did not want to be near Anduniel when they found him. He didn't want her hurt. It was coming close to the day when he would become blood-starved. He headed into the wilds and came upon a bandit camp. He would have to practice with his Vampire Lord form. Best to do it here. The more important part, was that a Nord woman was bound and stuffed in a tent. He heard her crying. The look on her face from where he could see was that these bandits, who were all men, had taken advantage of her. He remembered what Anduniel had said about bandits. _'All they care about is loot and booty. Mostly the kind that spreads her legs, however unwilling she is.'_ Drak'qur stepped out from the shadows.

The Bandit leader stood. "Who are you?" Drak'qur had said nothing. "Doesn't matter I guess. That's some nice armor you got. Think we'll just kill you and take it from you. The bandits all laughed.

Drak'qur's eyes glowed slightly. The moon was high in the night sky. And then it happened. He let himself touch the Vampire Lord in him. His body pulsed power a moment. The bandits stopped laughing. Drak'qur's transformation happened quickly. He hovered above the ground and then lowered himself, glaring at the bandits.

The bandits drew their weapons. "Kill the Vampire!" They charged at him.

Drak'qur didn't fight the Vampire Lord. But, like Anduniel, he let both Vampire Lord and himself meld together. The Vampire Lord having access to his fighting style. And Drak'qur having access to his power. As the first bandit got near him. He sidestepped and grabbed the man's arm, twisting it, forcing the bandit to drop his weapon. And then bit into him, tearing his throat out and drinking the blood. He then focused on the second and third. Both circling him. He couldn't make the first move. He's risk losing his guarded position and leaving himself open. Thankfully he didn't have to. The Bandit Leader lunged at him. Drak'qur didn't have the same mobility in this form, but he did have the strength to offset what he lost. As the leader tried to slice at him, Drak'qur used his life siphoning magic to weaken the leader, meanwhile using the Night magic in his other hand to raise the fallen bandit as his thrall. The fallen bandit went after the third bandit, who was screaming in terror at this point seeing his friend resurrected from the dead. The Bandit Leader fell to his knees being weakened from Drak'qur's magic. Drak'qur lifted the leader off the ground, bearing his fangs. As he spoke, he noticed his voice was different. Almost having the same accent as Harkon had. But his mind was his own. "You've taken your last prisoner. Your soul to the Soul Cairn. Your life is mine." Drak'qur bit down into the neck of the leader, drinking his blood and killing him. Drak'qur let the body fall to the ground. His hunger was satisfied. The thrall he raised had killed the third bandit. The thrall turned to ash as its time in this world passed. Drak'qur walked over to the woman and with his claws, severed the ropes tying her hands behind her. "You're safe now." He said.

She sat up and looked at Drak'qur. She had no energy to scream. When they raped her, she was weak, tired. "Are you going to kill me?" She asked, tears still in her eyes.

Drak'qur shook his head. "No. I don't kill innocent people."

The woman looked at him, confused at first. Then kindly. "Thank you. A Vampire that didn't kill indiscriminately. A first for everything I guess?"

Drak'qur smirked sheepishly. "Actually, you were the first test of my ability to control myself in this form. And I apologize for that. But…"

"No. It's alright. You saved me and to me, that's all that matters right now. I'm just…so tired. I hurt so much." She wanted to lay down.

Drak'qur stood and touched the power in him to turn back into his normal form. Upon turning back, he knelt down and picked the woman up. "Let me get you back to Windhelm and get you to a healer." The woman rested her head on his shoulder and put her arms around his neck. She actually fell asleep in his arms.

Drak'qur got to the temple in Windhelm. He kicked the door in and the priests of Kinareth ran up over to Drak'qur. "This woman needs healing."

"What happened to her?" One of the priests asked.

"She was a captive of one of the bandit groups. No idea who, but they aren't a threat anymore." Drak'qur gently set her down.

"Thank you, my child. We will see to her." The priests started to cast their healing spells.

Drak'qur knowing she was safe now left the Temple. He spent the night in Windhelm. When he woke up, and was walking the streets the next day, a courier ran up to him, mentioning he had a letter for him. "Who is it from?" Drak'qur asked.

"Don't know. Some guy in a black robe and hood. Didn't say anything other than, make sure this gets to the Warlord." The courier looked in his pack. "That's it. Have a good day, sir."

Drak'qur opened the letter. It had a single handprint and the words. 'We know'. "Good." Drak'qur said.

Later that day, Drak'qur left Windhelm and made camp in the wilds in The Pale. As the night passed and the morning started to arrive, Drak'qur lay back on his bedroll. He had just closed his eyes as he felt a hand on his arm. "I had started to wonder when one of you might show up." He sat up and saw the garbed woman.

"Hm. A daywalker?" Astrid asked.

"That's not quite the point now is it?" Drak'qur looked at her.

Astrid snickered. "Quite."

"Then let's just cut to the chase, shall we?" Drak'qur was in no mood for games with the Dark Brotherhood. He wanted answers.

"Very well. The Aretino contract was the Dark Brotherhood's contract. And you stole that kill." She studied Drak'qur, but she couldn't see his face through his helmet. "I'm not criticizing, it was a good kill. The old crone had it coming. But still, you stole the kill. A small problem."

"To you, perhaps." Drak'qur said flatly.

"I see a remedy to this. Follow me." Astrid headed towards her horse.

Drak'qur packed up his camp and summoned Arvak. He followed Astrid to an abandoned shack. Once he entered, Astrid locked the door and pocketed the key. Drak'qur looked to the back of the shack to see three people with sacks on their heads. He looked at Astrid.

Astrid perched herself on the book shelf, dangling her left leg off and getting comfortable. "One of those three have a contract out on them. You just have to figure out which one."

"And I take it you telling me which one it is won't happen, correct?" Drak'qur was keeping straight to the point.

"Oh no no no, it doesn't work that way." She smiled under her mask. "But chose the one you think has the contract out on them and kill them, I'll give you the key to the shack and you'll be free to go."

"You do realize that I can just as easily end your life right here? You do realize who I am?" Drak'qur wasn't tolerating her bravado.

"Of course. But had you wanted to, you would have done so already. You want something from us. I'm just going to see here and admire your work." Astrid again smirked.

But damn she was good. Drak'qur gave a slight nod and turned to the three prisoners. He walked up behind them, starting with the Khajiit. He quietly drew his blades. He got to one knee behind the Khajiit. "Tell me who you are, Khajiit."

"I am Vasha. Perhaps you have heard of me? Murderer, defiler of daughters and all around a bad person? Perhaps I will let my people carve my name into your corpse." The Khajiit had some gall.

The second description had not settle well with Drak'qur. He crossed his blades over the back of the Khajiit's neck.

"Wait! Let me live and…" The Khajiit went silent as his head was taken off. Astrid had noticed Drak'qur's reaction to when Vasha said 'Defiler of daughters'. She made note that Drak'qur cared for family. And any threatening of family or desecration of the sanctity of that institution, or even taking advantage of a woman caused an ill-fated reaction in him.

Drak'qur moved to the second victim. A woman. As he spoke to her, he found she had a family. A bad attitude, but she was a mother with six children and no husband. He patted her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Be thankful to whatever god you believe in. Your children will not lose their mother. But take this second chance for all that it is worth. Failure to do so will result in my return. And I will know." He squeezed her shoulder in the warning.

Astrid was right in her watching of his reactions. It was leverage, but to threaten him with it was dangerous. He was still just a man. But a man with morals.

The last was a sell-sword. A mercenary. But as Drak'qur listened to his tale, he could tell he was repentant. He didn't want to die. Drak'qur whispered in the man's covered ear. "I will give you this one warning, mercenary. Turn from the path you followed. Find a new life to live. Should I ever feel a soul in the Soul Cairn that should not be there, yours will join theirs." He gave the merc's shoulder a squeeze, making the warning known to the merc.

Drak'qur stood and walked over to Astrid. But said nothing. He just stood there. Astrid enjoyed the show. But she learned a lot about Drak'qur. Family and redemption where his morals. He believed if someone wanted to change, they would. He would kill, but only when it was justified. And when it was, he would kill to ensure the threat was fully eliminated. Astrid smiled at him. "The conniving Khajiit. Cat like that was sure to have enemies. It's no wonder you chose him."

"Do not pretend to know me. The task is complete. The key." He held his hand out.

Astrid tossed him the key. "As promised. But, I would like to extend you an invitation to join the Dark Brotherhood. Our Sanctuary is just outside of Falkreath near that new Meadary that just went up a few months back."

'Oh no…' He thought. 'How could I not have noticed the door?!' The runes on his armor and the eyes of his helmet ignited in power.

The glow was not missed by Astrid. "Ahhh, so you know the owner?"

"I will give you fair warning. No one, and I mean no one that is in that Meadary or the owner will be harmed. Should that happen…" He clenched his fists.

Astrid raised her hand. "We know your wife owns it. But don't worry, she's safe. Play your cards right, and she'll always be protected. Now, when asked by the door: What is the music of life? Answer: Silence, my brother."

"Very well." Was all Drak'qur said. He unlocked the door and left the shack. There was going to be no hiding this from Anduniel.


	11. Darkness Rises - Part 2

**Darkness Rises When Silence is Broken**

Drak'qur had returned to Anduniel's Meadary after his speaking with Astrid at the abandoned shack not far from Solitude. When he walked in, Anduniel took him in her embrace, but his silence was telling.

"Drak'qur, what's wrong?" She looked up at him.

"We need to talk. Immediately." He took her hand and went upstairs with her. Once alone in the room, they both sat down on the bed. Drak'qur told Anduniel about Grelod the Kind and this boy named Aventus Aretino who performed the Black Sacrament. How the Dark Brotherhood approached him. And how their Sanctuary was just down the road. Anduniel's mouth hung open slightly. He had told her about the three prisoners in the abandoned shack and how he eliminated one that really was a criminal but never caught and spared the other two. This actually never surprised Anduniel. Her husband had a very clear cut definition of what was just and what wasn't. And when redemption should be given and how family is more important than all. But what shocked her the most was when he spoke to Cicero when she was transformed into the wolf. About how Cicero called Drak'qur the Night Mother's "sweet sweet child".

Anduniel sat in silence a moment, trying so hard to take all of this in, looking at her hands. "Drak'qur…I…" Where could she even begin? "What's going to happen?" She really didn't even want to hear the answer.

"I need to have the answers to the questions plaguing my mind. And the unfortunate part, is that only the Dark Brotherhood holds those answers." He took her hand as she looked at him.

"I've heard stories of the Dark Brotherhood, Drak'qur. They are evil. Murderers. They have no…" She started to say.

Drak'qur stopped her. "Consider your words, my love. Many would say I am evil. That I am a murderer and a taker of souls."

"But you're the Dragonborn." She protested.

He nodded. "Be that as it may, one title does not obfuscate the other. I agree, the Dark Brotherhood are evil. But more is happening here than both of us know." He kissed her hand. "I need to ensure you are safe here. And I need to find the answers."

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Alright. I don't trust them, husband. But I trust you. Please, be very careful. Don't trust any of them." She watched as he stood. "Wait…" She stood behind him. "What about the orphanage?"

Drak'qur looked back at his wife and smiled. "There are many beautiful children there. We will go, together, and find one to adopt."

A smile grew on Anduniel's face. "Oh my love…" She put her hands together over her mouth. "Please be safe."

Drak'qur nodded.

An hour later, Drak'qur arrived at the door to the Falkreath Sanctuary. The door spoke. "What…is the music…of life?"

Drak'qur gave his response. "Silence, my brother."

"Welcome home." The door opened.

When Drak'qur entered, he walked down the stone hallway. He was barely able to fit through with his armor. He entered what looked like a planning chamber where he met Astrid. He nodded to her.

"Ah, welcome to your new home, brother. First things first." She straightened up. "The Night Mother is coming here. And her Keeper, Cicero."

Drak'qur kept silent. How could this be happening so easily? Could this honestly be fate that he be here?

"We of this Sanctuary are a family. The old ways have fallen away. We live by our own tenants, not by the ones that the Night Mother decreed. The other's followed them and look where we are now." She leaned back against the wall.

Drak'qur felt a churning in his gut. Something was wrong about all this. This sect of the Dark Brotherhood had abandoned the Five Tenants? This was tantamount to starting a civil war among the Dark Brotherhood itself. He still, said nothing.

"What do you say we get your feet wet, hmm? Go and see Nazir. He should have some contracts for you." Astrid was going to offer him some clothing of the Dark Brotherhood, but thought better against it. He obviously wore the armor he was for a reason. "Oh, and say hello to the rest of your brothers and sisters while you're at it."

Drak'qur nodded and headed into the main chamber where he saw several people talking. They were all sharing stories about their contracts. But one person looked at him as he approached. Babette. The UnChild. A girl who was a 300 year old Vampire. She walked over to Drak'qur and stood next to him as he stopped to listen to the group.

"Drak'qur? What in the hell are you doing here?" She asked quietly.

"I could ask the same thing about you, Babette." He also said quietly. "The last time I saw you was two nights before the Thalmor killed my father."

Babette glanced up at Drak'qur. "Someone had to warn your mother." She listened to the others laughing. "If you're here, then something is not right."

"You mean minus the fact that your Sanctuary is only an hour away from my wife's Meadary?" He growled.

"We were here first, Drak'qur. Though…to your credit, you would have never found our Sanctuary unless you were really looking." She smiled.

Drak'qur rolled his eyes under his helmet.

"If you're here now, then you better do what Astrid tells you. Speak to Nazir. All new people talk to him first." Babette still smiled. "It'll be good to work with you."

Drak'qur patted Babette on the shoulder. Despite her being part of the Dark Brotherhood, she was a friend. Drak'qur went and spoke to Nazir. Nazir had given him a few contracts. Minor ones against some foul people. It took several days, being that the travel took him all over Skyrim. Just outside of Windhelm, to a shack outside of Ivarsted, and to Dawnstar. After he was done, he returned to the Sanctuary in Falkreath. When he entered, he heard an all too familiar laughter. Upon walking into the main chamber, he saw Cicero. Cicero looked to Drak'qur and was about to say something when Drak'qur very discreetly shook his head. He didn't want Astrid to think he was a part of anything. Not that he was anyways, but Astrid was very paranoid.

"The Night Mother will be pleased, yes!" Cicero started to dance around. "And the Night Mother thanks you for your hospitality, as does poor Cicero."

"Yes, of course." Astrid feigned pleasantness. "Well, we know your trip was long. Please, enjoy all we have."

The group started to break up. Astrid turned to Drak'qur. "That little jester makes me nervous. But something feels wrong. A couple of people have heard him talking to someone. We don't know who." Her face started to look a little angrier. "I want you to find out who he's talking to. I won't see my Sanctuary torn apart by some insane jester and a corpse. I want you to hide in the Night Mother's coffin." She saw as Drak'qur tilted his head. "Yes, I know it might seem disrespectful, but we need to know before it destroys this Sanctuary."

Drak'qur just shrugged. Keeping his silence was key. He spoke once in the shack, but finding answers was paramount. He fell into the shadows as he touched his ring and made his way to the room where the Night Mother's coffin was. He shut the door he came in through quietly. Emerging from the shadows, he picked the lock on the coffin and opened it. A corpse over gods knew how many years old was held up by ropes. But it was damn well preserved. The Night Mother looked no older than thirty year old woman. Whoever the Keepers were, they knew how to preserve bodies. He shook his head. He got into the coffin and closed the doors. The coffin was lit dimly by the runes on his armor. He lowered his head as much as he could to think. What the hell was he doing? What was his connection to the Night Mother? Why was Astrid being so paranoid? So many questions that just kept piling up. His thoughts were broken when he heard Cicero.

"Are we alone? Yes, of course we are." He gave a small laugh. "The others, they don't understand do they? No, of course not. But Drak'qur…he does." He whimpered slightly. "Aren't you going to say anything? No. Of course not. I do all the talking, all the listening. But you don't talk to poor Cicero. Do you? Sweet Mother."

The realization hit Drak'qur. Cicero wasn't talking to anyone in the Sanctuary, he was talking to the Night Mother.

"Poor Cicero…" A voice touched Drak'qur's mind. "I cannot speak to him. But I can speak to you."

Drak'qur looked at the Night Mother. She used no voice. He wondered. "Why speak to me? I am not of your people." He was trying to speak to her through his thoughts as she spoke to him, touching his.

"You are more so than you think, my child." The Night Mother had a smile in her voice.

The eyes of Drak'qur helmet widened. "What?"

"By a blood long removed. From a decent of my family that I killed. To earn favor with Sithis." The Night Mother told him. "You and your mother are descendants of one of my children. I do not know which. That…makes you one of my 'children'. My Listener."

That answered one question. He wasn't a literal child of hers. But she considered him as such. And now her Listener.

"I sense the darkness of power in you. The old way must be reborn. Tell Cicero the words he has been waiting to hear. Darkness rises when silence is broken." The Night Mother ordered Drak'qur.

"Do not think you know me, Night Mother. But…I do agree from reading that the old ways that held SOME honor must be returned to your Brotherhood. But do not think just because I am a Vampire or a distant descendent, I will kill for your pleasure." Drak'qur was firm in his response.

"For now, that will be sufficient." The Night Mother agreed. "But still, you do kill. That in itself, pleases Sithis. One final thing. Go to Volunruud and speak to Amaund Motierre. He has performed the Black Sacrament. Accept his contract."

"As you wish, Night Mother." Was all he answered. The door swung opened behind him and Drak'qur staggered out. There, he saw Cicero.

"DEFILER! DESECRATOR OF THE NIGHT MOTHER'S COFFIN!" He screamed.

'Shit.' Drak'qur thought. Cicero couldn't hear him talking to the Night Mother. "Cicero, wait!" Drak'qur held up his hands.

"I should kill you!" Cicero roared.

"Cicero! The Night Mother spoke to me!" Drak'qur was about to draw his weapon as he watched Cicero calm a little.

"She…she spoke to you? Spoke to you and not me?" He was incredulous.

"She called me her Listener. You were right, Cicero. She told me to tell you: Darkness rises when silence dies." Gods, Drak'qur hoped Cicero believed him.

"She…spoke those words to you? Words she wouldn't speak to sweet sweet Cicero?" He tilted his head. "And she called you…her Listener?"

Drak'qur just nodded.

Something Cicero changed. He began laughing and dancing around. "The child is the Listener! The Listener has been chosen! You are the Listener!"

Drak'qur tried to calm Cicero, though this was better than Cicero wanting to kill him. "Cicero, listen…listen to me…"

Cicero stopped dancing around a moment. "Yes, Listener?"

"The Night Mother has told me to speak to an Amaund Motierre. That he has performed the Black Sacrament in Volunruud." Drak'qur was about to continue when the door burst open, and Astrid stood there.

"What in the name of Sithis is going on here?" She looked up at Drak'qur. When I heard Cicero screaming I knew you'd been found.

Drak'qur said nothing.

Cicero though was dancing around. "The Listener! He's the Listener!"

Astrid looked from Cicero to Drak'qur. "The Listener? But that's not…you?"

Drak'qur just nodded.

"Sweet Mother wants the Listener to speak to Amaund Motierre in Volunruud! The Listener! The Listener!" Cicero bounded out of the room laughing and dancing.

Astrid walked over to Drak'qur. "I don't know about this…but…no. I lead this Sanctuary. You may be the Listener, but you still take your orders from me. Go speak to Nazir, he should have some contract for you while I think on this."

Drak'qur nodded and for a moment, looked back at the body of the Night Mother. A cold feeling hit his gut. Things were about to go badly. He didn't know in how long…but…he had to speak to his own mother and Anduniel. He spoke to Nazir before leaving and got two more contracts.

Several days later, Anduniel and Drak'qur mother met him outside of Castle Vahlikor.

"Husband? I got your letter. It sounded important, what's going on?" Anduniel took his hand and linked hers in his.

Drak'qur looked to his mother. "Why did you tell me, mother?"

His mother arched an eyebrow. "What are you talking….?"

The eyes of Drak'qur's helmet glowed. "Don't lie to me, mother." He pointed at her. "You kept hidden from me that we were descendants of the Night Mother."

His mother lowered her eyes. "How did you…?"

"The Night Mother herself told me." Drak'qur watched his mother's reaction and was not surprised by what he saw.

"No…" Her eyes were wide. "Dammit all. I was trying so hard to protect you from that. I didn't want you to live that life. The Dark Brotherhood…"

"I know about them, mother. The Night Mother made me her Listener." Drak'qur could feel how cold Anduniel was. He wrapped a fur cloak around her.

Anduniel looked up at him. "What does this mean?"

Drak'qur looked between his mother and Anduniel. "There's a problem within the Dark Brotherhood. A fight over power. The Five Tenants have been ignored by the Falkreath sect of the Brotherhood. And I have a feeling there's about to be a falling out."

Drak'qur mother thought for a few minutes. "So, the Night Mother lost control of her people?"

"Most of the Sanctuaries were destroyed over the past two hundred years. This is an opportunity to bring some honor back to the Brotherhood." Drak'qur was determined to at least control the murders of people to criminals. If that was at all possible. But he couldn't ignore the Black Sacrament. That was the summoning of the Brotherhood.

"What will you do, beloved?" Anduniel leaned against Drak'qur.

"I'll see this through, but…I'm going to save whoever I can. I won't kill just because someone is upset at someone else." Drak'qur held Anduniel close.

"This Amaund Motierre. I know of him, not directly." Drak'qur's mother rubbed her chin. "He's power hungry. He wants to rise above his station. He's a worm in all senses of the word. Be cautious, my precious son. I know your intentions are good, but be careful your intentions don't backfire. The Night Mother is not forgiving. Sithis often demands a death for the Void."

"I'll figure something out. Somehow. But I have to get back to the Sanctuary." He looked down at Anduniel. "My wife, stay here with my mother. It will be safer for you."

Anduniel kissed her husband on the side of his helmet. "I will, love. I'll await your return here."

-Days later-

Drak'qur returned with his contracts completed. A few more lowlifes dealt with. But when he returned, Astrid cornered him. Babette standing next to her.

"Alright, Drak'qur. I want you to go and speak with Amaund Motierre. See what he is offering. We'd be foolish to ignore the Night Mother. I don't know about this whole Listener thing, but we shouldn't pass up a chance like this." Astrid was smiling.

That did not sit well with Drak'qur. He glanced at Babette who blinked quickly. She knew something she couldn't tell Drak'qur. Her lips pursed. Drak'qur nodded at Astrid. Drak'qur left for Volunruud.

When Drak'qur arrived at Volunruud, he did not have to go too far in to meet with Amaund Motierre.

"That cursed Black Sacrament worked! You're here. Well then, should we get down to business?" Motierre asked.

Drak'qur just nodded.

"I want you to kill someone. But this someone is not just anyone. I want the Dark Brotherhood to kill the Emperor." A smile crept across his lips.

Drak'qur couldn't believe what he was hearing. But he still said nothing.

"You heard me right. I want to kill the Emperor of Tamriel." He clapped his hand and the brute next to him handed him a letter filled with targets and an amulet. "Take that to your superiors. The amulet will pay for all expenses. And the list is of all the targets to eliminate to get to the Emperor. Now go. You have a task to fulfill." Motierre shooed Drak'qur off.

Drak'qur got a ways away from Volunruud and looked at the list. "By the Eight…" These people on the list did nothing to anyone. Drak'qur looked up. By the gods this was going to be impossible. The Black Sacrament was used, the contract must be fulfilled. But…maybe. Drak'qur went to Whiterun and had Lydia meet him in the Drunken Huntsman. "Lydia, I have four letters I need you to deliver."

"To who, my Thane?" She asked.

"Very important people." He leaned forward. Lowering his voice to near a whisper. "But what I need you to do is to go to Riften and go to the lake. Use this herb to touch the water. When you do that, a Siren will come from the water. Her name is Sesanya. She works with the Thieves Guild. But she has contacts in places like Solitude."

"What should I tell her?" Lydia whispered back.

"Tell her I will need to speak with her in Riften in four days. But tell her to give two of these letters to Vittoria Vici and the Advisor to the Emperor. Tell her to tell them the Dragonborn will need to speak with them in secret at the lake in Riften." Gods he hoped this would work. He was placing a lot of faith in their beliefs of the Dragonborn. "Tell no one where they are going. I can't risk the Dark Brotherhood finding out."

Lydia nodded. "It will be done, my Thane."

As Lydia left, Drak'qur leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. Gods help him if this didn't work. He left an hour later and returned to the Sanctuary.

Astrid looked at the Amulet and the letter. Her eyes wide with excitement. "This kind of a contract will put the Dark Brotherhood right back on top. Oh we are so going to fulfill this contract. Here, take this amulet to Mallory in Riften. He's a fence for the Thieves Guild. Have him appraise it. He'll probably give you a writ of credit. That's fine. Return here after that's done." Astrid couldn't help but smile. "By then I'll have everything planned out."

Drak'qur nodded silently and left for Riften. When he arrived, four days had passed. He knelt down, removed his helmet and touched the surface of the water.

A beautiful young Siren, no older than probably twenty-three rose from the water and launched herself at Drak'qur, giving him a full on kiss. "Drak'qur, you bad boy. You got married without me." She gave him a playful pout.

"Sesanya, you know a marriage between us wouldn't have worked." He frowned.

Sesanya knew he was loyal to Anduniel and giggle, patting his cheek. "I know. I just like teasing you about it." Her smile faded only slightly. "When I got your letter from your housecarl, it sounded serious. Are things really that bad?"

"They are." He nodded.

"Should I find Karliah, you know her and I work well together on things like this. And you know she wants to repay you for helping her hunt down Mercer Frey all those months ago." Sesanya asked in genuine concern.

"No. I don't want to drag you and your wife into this." Drak'qur's concern always warmed Sesanya's heart. "I don't know how far the Dark Brotherhood's reach goes in this. I don't want to see you hurt. Either of you." He looked around. "Are they here?"

Sesanya nodded and pointed behind him. "Yep. They said it would be hard but that they would at least listen to you."

Drak'qur stood and faced Vittoria Vici and the Advisor to the Emperor. Replacing his helmet. "My lord and lady." He bowed respectfully.

"I usually don't make it a point to speak to anyone from the Dark Brotherhood, Dragonborn. But…if what your letter said is true, I'll listen. For now." Vittoria had a bit of an edge to her voice. Which to Drak'qur was understandable.

Drak'qur slowly nodded his head. "Lady Vici, I know that your wedding is coming up in a few days. If anything is going to happen, it will be then. And I know being that the current leader of the Dark Brotherhood does not trust me."

"Your point?" Vittoria asked.

"They will send me. And a murder must happen. But not yours. We must find a criminal who is sentenced for death to take your place." Drak'qur was tense. He was trying to convince her, but this was not the way. "Vittoria, your wedding is a very special day. And as a husband who is very much in love with his wife, I would not wish you to miss enjoying such a precious gift as marriage. Anduniel and I only wish for blessings upon your day. Not this coming curse."

Vittoria studied Drak'qur, then looked at Sesanya. Sesanya nodded. "I know Drak'qur, Lady Vici. Something this serious, and precious to him? You better believe he's looking out for your best interest."

She still wasn't sure, but hearing it from Sesanya made it all the more real. "Alright, Dragonborn. We'll play it you way. But what about my future husband?"

"He's not a target, but he needs to be kept in the dark. I'll…do what I can to ensure the person you chose will not give away our plan." Drak'qur assured her. "But the second the murder is over, you must hold off a second wedding. Take your husband and rush him to a secret place only known to you. I do not care where, I will send Sesanya with a letter when everything is clear." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "And after that, Anduniel and I will gladly attend your wedding."

Hearing that actually made Vittoria's eyes moist.

Drak'qur turned to the Advisor. "For the Emperor…"

The Advisor raised his hand. "I think I get the idea. But you know the Emperor will want to come to see his cousin when he hears of the 'murder'."

"Yes, I know he will. And that is fine, but tell him, that I will need to speak with him alone. To reveal everything that has happened. Then we can plan from there. The Night Mother will think the real Emperor is a decoy to prevent people from thinking that the real Emperor was killed." Drak'qur almost confused himself, though, he did somewhat confuse the Advisor.

"I…think I understand?" The Advisor puzzled.

"Just mention I wish to speak to him of decoys and deception." Drak'qur tried to clarify. "It's to save his life."

"I will mention it. I will tell him to wait for your word when he arrives." The Advisor said warily.

Drak'qur looked at the both of them. "The most important part, is that this must happen according to the Brotherhood's plan. They must believe people are dead in that list. Speak to no one about Vittoria's 'murder'. Not until after the Emperor arrives. The Emperor must believe this for now. If it does not, the Brotherhood will become suspicious."

Both nodded at Drak'qur. It was risky. But if what he suggested was true, it would truly save lives. Drak'qur dismissed everyone. He looked at Sesanya. "I have one more task for you, my friend."

"Ask away." She smiled.

"I spoke to Delphine the other day and she is looking from someone called Esbern. Brynolf might know where he is. If you can find out where Esbern is, let me know." Drak'qur asked of his old friend.

"Will do. You just be damned careful. Alright?" Sesanya knew he would be. But still, this was a very high risk task he was trying to coordinate.

"I will." The two hugged and went their separate ways. He hoped to the Eight this would work. If it didn't, more than just his life would be in danger.

_A/N: First, let me say that I know. I know this is not how the Dark Brotherhood quest goes. But please keep in mind, this is fan fiction. This is who Drak'qur is. This is MY character. Each person treats the Dark Brotherhood quests differently in their stories. This is how I handle Drak'qur's. Because I LOVE the Dark Brotherhood quests. But I always believed there should be an alternative._


	12. Darkness Rises - Part 3

**Darkness Rises When Lies Remain Untold**

Drak'qur returned to the Sanctuary from Riften after getting the Amulet appraised. He carried a note of credit as well as a note from Mallory about what the Amulet was. He handed both to Astrid.

Astrid's smile grew. "Oh Amaund, you naughty naughty boy. Trying to raise yourself above your station." She looked up at Drak'qur. "You did well. Now, I hope you have something nice to wear. You're going to attend a wedding."

Drak'qur tilted his head in question.

"You're going to kill Vittoria Vici on her special day. Right during her wedding. Oh, and there'll be a bonus if you kill her while she addresses her people." Astrid was almost savoring the thought, gleefully telling him the details. "You might want to plan out your escape route before you perform the deed."

Drak'qur was fighting hard to keep his thoughts clear in the Sanctuary. He wasn't sure if the Night Mother could tell what he was thinking. She could speak to him through his thoughts, but could she see what he was thinking? He didn't think so. But he didn't want to run the risk. Drak'qur just nodded at Astrid.

"Excellent. On your way then." Astrid dismissed him.

Time wasn't on Drak'qur's side. And he had no illusions that Astrid was send someone to 'help' him escape Solitude. He had to move fast. He got far enough away from the Sanctuary, near Lake Ilinalta. He braced himself. "Durnehviir! Hear my Voice! Rise from the Soul Cairn to aid me in my time of need! DUR NEH VIIR!" He Shouted.

Durnehviir slowly appeared from the Soul Cairn and spread his wings. "Ah. How I do love being back in Tamriel." The mighty dragon turned to look at Drak'qur. "Qahnaarin. Your Voice does not betray urgency. What has happened?"

"Durnehviir, a life is in danger and I need your mighty wings to carry me to Solitude quickly." He lowered his head. "I know you do not like carrying me. But I can look to no other Dovah who will help."

The dragon lowered his head to Drak'qur. "You are the only one who has honored his words to me, Qahnaarin. And for that, I do not hesitate to help you. You have called on me for battle and have kept your word in not asking to climb upon my back. Because you ask so little, the time you do ask, I know are dire." Durnehviir looked up to the sky. "If time is truly not on our side, then get on quickly." He lowered his neck and Drak'qur climbed on.

The flight to Solitude took no more than a half hour. Durnehviir landed on the land across from Solitude so as to not be attacked. Drak'qur looked to the city then back at his Dovah ally. "I think this will be the only time I need to ride you, my friend. But I may need you one other time. I pray that won't be true."

Durnehviir nodded. "If the situation is dire, I will await your call, Qahnaarin." The dragon faded back to the Soul Cairn.

Drak'qur ran into the city. When he got near Vittoria's home, he faded into the shadows by touching the ring on his finger. He snuck through her home and opened the door to where she was waiting for the wedding to start. Two guards stood with her. Drak'qur whispered. "Lady Vici…it's time."

The guards drew their weapons hearing the bodiless voice. Vittoria raised her hand. "Lower your weapons. He's an ally." The guards did.

Drak'qur appeared from the shadows. "Has the prisoner you've chosen been brought her or…"

"No, I decided to hold her in a special cell here in the basement of my home. She's one of the Forsworn that tried to kill me a week ago. Talk about perfect timing." Vittoria smiled. "I've had my mages work some illusion magic on her. She looks like me. But…"

Drak'qur raised his hand. "Leave that part to me."

Vittoria looked to one guard. "Go with the Dragonborn and ask no questions. Do as he tells you. Speak nothing of what you see. Or I will not stop him from killing you."

The guard nodded and followed Drak'qur. The Forsworn woman was bound to a rack of some sort. She cursed at Drak'qur. Drak'qur stepped forward, removing his helmet. "Sithis demands a death. Yours will suffice." He bit down on her neck. Her mind clouding and all control of her own thoughts fading. When he was done, he stepped back. The Forsworn woman who looked like Vittoria Vici looked at Drak'qur expectantly. "You are Lady Vittoria Vici. Today is your wedding. Your betrothed is waiting for you."

"My…betrothed…my wedding day, Master?" She asked.

"Yes. This guard will escort you." He turned to the guard and whispered. "You are to say nothing to her. Escort her to Vittoria's husband and then leave. No questions."

The guard nodded.

Drak'qur turned back to the woman. "Blessings on your day, Lady Vittoria." He bowed. The woman was released and the guard escorted her out. Again, Drak'qur faded to the shadows and watched as the real Vittoria was leaving through a secret tunnel under Solitude as per an earlier discussion about escape routes. Drak'qur made his way to Castle Dour and found a place to take a shot with an arrow. He remained in shadow the entire time, but caught sight of the Argonian brother from the Sanctuary wave to him from the other side. Drak'qur let out a deep sigh. 'Thank the Eight. He just got here.' Drak'qur thought to himself. Her drew his bow and watched below as the fake Vittoria and the man to marry the real Vittoria stood to move up to a platform up high. When they emerged, Drak'qur notched an arrow and drew his bow. The eyes of the helmet narrowing. The fake Vittoria started to make a speech. Drak'qur loosed the arrow. It hit the fake Vittoria in the throat. She fell off the balcony and fell to the ground below.

The man to marry Vittoria screamed. "VITTORIA! NO!"

Drak'qur moved quickly through shadow to the Argonian. "Brother, get out of here, I will draw the attention of the guards." The Shadowscale told Drak'qur. Drak'qur only nodded silently.

As he saw the Shadowscale move to intercept the guards to draw their attention, he glanced quickly at a woman who was dressed in Imperial armor. But her skin had iridescent scales. She whispered to the man over the body and took the grieving man out. Drak'qur smiled. He left Solitude via a sewer grate and came out near the ocean under Solitude. One life saved. He summoned Arvak and rode hard for the Sanctuary.

When Drak'qur arrived, Astrid was laughing. "Oh the word is out all over! Vittoria Vici, murdered at her own wedding!" She couldn't stop laughing. "Well done, brother!"

Nothing about this Drak'qur found the least bit funny. He was fighting against time. Time he didn't have.

"And also, your bonus for killing her while making her speech in front of everyone." She handed Drak'qur a coin pouch. "But there's no time to rest. Speak to Gabriella. She has your next task."

Drak'qur nodded in silence. He went deeper into the Sanctuary, keeping his mind clear as best he could.

"You have done well, Listener. Sithis will be pleased." The Night Mother said to Drak'qur through his thoughts.

Drak'qur closed his eyes, pushing all other thoughts aside. 'Please gods above…help me through this.' He met Gabriella. The Dunmer told Drak'qur of the plan to kill Gaius Maro. The son of Commander Maro. Drak'qur had never met the Maro's. The names weren't familiar. But he would learn soon enough. Gabriella also told him there would be a bonus if he did not kill Maro in Dragon's Bridge or on the road. Drak'qur nodded slightly. He didn't need to know that the security was necessary because the Emperor would have heard about Vittoria's 'murder'. He prayed the Advisor had kept the Emperor in the dark thusfar. Drak'qur left the Sanctuary and rode for Dragon's Bridge. He arrived late at night and snuck around the shadows. In his search, he saw Giaus Maro standing on a porch with a young woman. He listened carefully.

"I don't like this Giaus. A murder in Solitude. Can't your father send someone else?" The woman sniffled. Apparently, she had been crying. Kinareth…was the terror of the Dark Brotherhood so threatening?

"I will always return to you, my love." He kissed her and held her tight, her back was to him as she leaned against him, both looking at the moon.

"You had better." She placed his hand on her womb. "Our child needs their father."

The eyes of Drak'qur helmet closed. This wasn't right, any of this. No one should have to suffer this terror. He would have to wait. But it gave him time to think of a plan. The next day, Drak'qur watched as Giaus spoke to his father. Drak'qur listened carefully.

"Follow your schedule to the letter. Do not deviate." Commander Maro told his son.

"I will, father." Giaus responded.

Drak'qur watched as Gaius's wife blew him a kiss. When both Maro's left, he watched as Giaus' wife went into her home, dabbing her eyes with a cloth. He looked at the outpost. There must be something in there to tell him where Giaus was going. A second schedule. Sticking to the shadows, he snuck into the outpost. One guard. Drak'qur snuck up behind the guard and covered his mouth, putting the guard into some kind of sleeper hold. When the guard was out cold, Drak'qur searched the outpost and found the schedule. He blended to the shadows again, and left the outpost, hiding in the bushes behind the outpost, waiting for night to fall.

When night arrived, Drak'qur crept to Giaus' Maro's home. His wife was lying on the bed and Drak'qur snuck over, quickly placing an armored hand on her mouth to silence her. When she woke up trying to scream, Drak'qur held a finger to the mouth part of his helmet. "Shh. Remain silent. I'm here to help your husband. But I need to get you to safety. On your unborn child's honor, do you promise not to scream if I remove my hand?"

The woman looked at Drak'qur. He hadn't killed her. But the sneaking through the shadows…what the hell was going on? She would give him one chance before she yelled for the guards. She nodded.

Drak'qur removed his hand and backed off. He sat down on a chair across from the bed. "I know you will have many questions. But time is not on our side."

"Very well. Then answer me this. Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"What I can tell you, is that the Dark Brotherhood has marked your husband for death. A death I fully intend to prevent." He lowered his head. "No wife or child should be without their husband or father. And I wish to give your family every chance to live." He looked at her. "I have a wife and we are trying to have a child. I won't let anyone lose that chance. At least, no innocent."

The woman had a small sad smile. "And…you see my family as innocent?"

Drak'qur nodded firmly. "I do. None of the people I am to kill have done anything to deserve the Dark Brotherhood's blades. And certainly not mine."

The woman placed her hand over her heart. "Mara bless you. But…who are you? I would know my family's savior."

Drak'qur looked up. "The Warlord of the Soul Cairn."

"Then what would you ask of me, Warlord?" She asked with pleading eyes.

"In case of all our war, does your husband have a place you are to go to remain hidden and safe?" He asked.

"Yes, it's…" She stopped when he raised her hand.

"Don't tell me. Go there. Speak and say nothing to anyone. Stay there and I will get your husband to meet you there when I intercept him." Drak'qur instructed.

"Alright. But Giaus won't just take your word. Tell him this: On the rise of the Morning Star, our child will bless this world with her presence." She smiled thinking of the phrase.

Drak'qur gave a very light chuckled. "Dibella bless your unborn daughter, Lady Maro. I will pass your word onto your husband in hopes he will believe me."

"Go quickly, Warlord. If time is against us, you must move quickly." She stood and gathered a small pack.

Drak'qur nodded and touched the ring on his finger. The shadows enveloped him and he left the home. Giaus' wife left not to long after him under the cover of darkness to the hiding spot. She had made it there safely. In the small cottage hidden in the foothills, she knelt at an tiny altar of Mara. "Mara, please see to my savior's safety. See to the success of his mission to save my beloved husband."

Drak'qur moved through the shadows as quickly as his legs would take him. The only place he could safely speak to Giaus Maro was in Whiterun. Drak'qur moved into the Bannered Mare and waited upstairs. He stuck to the darkest corners of the room that Giaus would use to sleep. One of the Pentitus Oculi walked upstairs to inspect the room. Drak'qur slipped from the shadows and grabbed the guard, covering his mouth, fighting to keep the guard still long enough. "Silence and stop struggling. If you want to help keep Giaus Maro alive, you'll listen to me or I will kill you here."

The guard stopped struggling for a few minute and decided to listen.

"I was sent to kill Maro. But know I have no desire to. But to get him to safety, I need to ensure a proper decoy for him. And you are closest to his build and height." Drak'qur kept his grip. "I can put you in a temporary slumber that would resemble death. And leave you instruction of where to go after you awaken. At that point, you must go to where I tell you with no questions. Speaking to no one but Giaus Maro when you arrive. Do you understand?"

The guard reluctantly nodded.

"Where is Maro?" Drak'qur asked.

The guard nodded to the door. Maro had just walked in. Drak'qur pulled out a soul gem and trapped a part of the guard's soul. It wasn't much, just a small part. The guard fell to the floor. His skin cold and pale, but he was not dead. Only looking dead.

After a good meal, Maro went upstairs into the Bannered Mare to rest. He lay down on the bed and had started to doze off. Maro never saw the 'slumbering' guard. Drak'qur slowly shut the door to the room and snuck over to Maro. Using the same technique he did on Maro's wife, he silenced him quickly put placing his hand over Maro's mouth and using his weight to keep Maro pinned. Drak'qur placed a finger over the mouthpiece of his helmet.

"Silence, young Maro. I'm here to help you. If you want to join your wife, you'll cease your struggle and listen." Maro had been struggling a bit to break free. But because of his position on the bed, he couldn't move under Drak'qur's weight. "I know you will not believe me. So I bring word from your wife. She wishes me to tell you 'On the rise of the Morning Star, our child will bless this world with her presence'." Drak'qur felt Maro relax. "By your relaxation, I'm taking you are willing to speak?"

Maro nodded. Drak'qur removed his hand. "Who are you?" Maro asked.

"At this point, a friend. One who was sent to kill you. But believe me when I say I have no desire to do so." Drak'qur told him.

"And my wife?" He asked quickly.

"Safe. She is where you tell her to go when all-out war happens." Drak'qur told me. "I did not want her to tell me where that was. But I have a feeling you know."

"I do. And…she and I will…a daughter?" Maro smiled.

"Yes. And believe me when I say that family is important. A reason I will not kill you." He raised a finger. "The Dark Brotherhood would think otherwise. That is why what I tell you next is very important."

Maro sat forward on the bed, listening intently.

"I will help you out of Whiterun. But once we are safe, you must go straight to where your wife is. No questions, no speaking to another soul until I come for you to let you know it is safe." Drak'qur instructed.

"But how…?" He started to ask.

"Please, no more questions." Drak'qur carried a body over to the bed. "Change into his armor and let's put yours on him."

"Is he…?" Maro started to ask.

"No, he's alive. But I have him in a death like slumber. He will awaken in a few days." Drak'qur and Maro started to switch the armors. "And he has his task to join you and your wife when he awakens. He will protect you just in case." When the armor's were switched, Drak'qur placed an incriminating note given to him by Gabriella into the pouch of the 'dead man'.

Drak'qur snuck over to the door and looked down. He grabbed Maro's arm. "Stay close to me and do not let go." Drak'qur whispered. He touched the ring on his finger and the shadows enveloped both him and Maro. They both snuck out of the Bannered Mare. Drak'qur quietly go Maro out of Whiterun and when they were far enough away from the city, he released Maro and emerged from the darkness.

"How do I repay you?" Maro asked.

"Live. Live for your family. That is all I ask." Drak'qur nodded to him. As he turned to leave, Maro stopped him.

"Who are you?" Maro asked. "I would know the man who saved my family."

"The Warlord of the Soul Cairn. A family man, just like you. One final word, do not talk to your father. For this to be as believable as possible, you must speak to no one." Drak'qur touched the ring and dissolved to the shadows.

Giaus Maro would honor the request. Whatever plan the Warlord had, he was taking great care to ensure people live. Maro pulled the hood of his cloak up and headed into the night to join his wife in the hiding spot.

It took days before Drak'qur returned to the Sanctuary. The word had come down that Giaus Maro was found dead in Whiterun. His life drained from him. At least, everyone thought it was Giaus Maro. Gabriella met Drak'qur at the door. "The word is out, Giaus Maro is dead. Well done. I'd offer more words but there's been a problem. See Astrid quickly."

'Gods dammit…' he thought. What the hell did he miss? Did something happen? Did someone see the people he save getting to safety? Drak'qur tried to calm his thoughts. As he met up with Astrid and the others, there had apparently been a fight. Someone was...

"Damn that Cicero!" Astrid cursed.

"I'm sorry, Astrid, I should have been quicker. That little jester…" The Argonian groaned.

Babette spoke up. "Shh. You were very brave. If it weren't for you, Astrid wouldn't be here."

"She's right, brother. I'll forever be in your debt." Astrid cooed to the Argonian. She turned to see Drak'qur. "There you are. Cicero did all of this."

The old mage nodded. "Yes, he was quite the little whirlwind with those blades. One hell of a terror."

Drak'qur looked at Astrid. The eyes of his helmet not betraying the question: Why?

"I might have been not so subtle about my dislike about everything happening here." She folded her arms over her chest. "The Night Mother, you being the Listener." She shrugged. "And I guess I was less than respectful about the Night Mother. Cicero may have heard. Arnbjorn has gone after Cicero. But we don't know where they went. Find anything in Cicero's room that might help us."

Drak'qur nodded. Already it started. The breakdown in the Brotherhood. Drak'qur said nothing as he headed to Cicero's room. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for. Cicero's journals. Upon reading them, Drak'qur learned a lot about Cicero. His fall to madness. But despite all that, he was loyal. Perhaps something could be done about this. Some way to salvage this. He returned to Astrid with the only journal he need to show her.

Babette took the journal and read it. "The Dawnstar Sanctuary."

"That Sanctuary has been out of commission for at least two hundred years." Astrid looked at Drak'qur. "Go and end that jester's life. Find my husband. But remember, you'll be on his home turf."

Again, Drak'qur just nodded. He started to leave for the Dawnstar Sanctuary. He had made the decision to speak to Cicero instead of killing him. Despite his madness, he couldn't fault his loyalty to the Night Mother. It was Astrid that had been betraying the Dark Brotherhood. Not that Drak'qur had much room to talk. He was not exactly carrying out the contract legitimately. But none seemed to know. And he planned on keeping it that way.

Astrid ran up to him. "Drak'qur. Wait."

Drak'qur turned and looked at Astrid.

"Take my horse, Shadowmere. He will carry you swiftly to the Dawnstar Sanctuary." Astrid studied Drak'qur a moment. His body betrayed no emotion. He just nodded and walked away.

Drak'qur stepped outside and headed towards the pool of…some liquid. He heard the sound of hooves running and then an unholy whinny. Shadowmere appeared in the pool and reared back. Its red eyes focusing on Drak'qur. It walked over to him and lowered its head. Drak'qur raised his hand cautiously. Shadowmere placed its muzzle against his hand. The horse bonded to him. The two seemed to share a connection through the dark energies passing between them. "I wonder, my friend. Will you help me keep secrets? Or will you betray me?" Shadowmere stomped its hoof on the ground and dragged it back, bobbing its head. "I wonder how many of their lies you've had to endure. Perhaps it is time to correct some wrongs." Drak'qur climbed onto Shadowmere. The horse reared back. Drak'qur turned Shadowmere towards the Dawnstar Sanctuary and rode hard for it.

Hours later, Drak'qur arrived at the Dawnstar Sanctuary. Astrid had been right about one thing, Shadowmere was a special horse. Arnbjorn was on the ground, wounded. Drak'qur hopped off and knelt in front of Arnbjorn. Placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Little fool is deadly with that blade. Didn't think he was so good with a butter knife." Arnbjorn coughed. "I think he's hurt bad. I think I severed an artery. Go and kill him. Just follow the blood."

Drak'qur stood and walked over to the door. It spoke 'What, is life's greatest illusion?' it asked. Drak'qur whispered. 'Innocence, my brother.' The door opened for him. He found the password in Cicero's journal. As he walked in, the door shutting behind him. He heard Cicero.

"Listener! Is that you? Oh, I knew you'd come. Send the best to defeat the best. Astrid knew her stupid wolf couldn't slay sly Cicero." Cicero called out.

"Cicero! I just wish to speak with you!" Drak'qur called out. He started to move slowly. He wasn't sure if Cicero would trust him.

"Oh, but this isn't at all what Mother would want. You kill the Keeper or I kill the Listener? Now that's madness." Cicero laughed.

'Shit…his wound must be hurting him more than I thought. His rambling is getting more frantic. I'll hold my tongue for now. My words may not help him.' Drak'qur moved through, coming across a bridge. Spikes suddenly started to slide across, making passing over the bridge treacherous. Behind him, a spectral guard appeared. Drak'qur felt the shift in energy and spun around, his blade slicing through the spirit, dissipating its energy.

"Ouch! Pointy pointy! My home is well defended. I always have been a stickler for details. Get it? 'Stick-ler.' Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Oh, I slay me!" To what point would Cicero's mad ramblings end?

Drak'qur prepared himself. He would have to use his Thu'um. He braced himself as he saw the spikes extend then retract. "WUL!" He Shouted. His Whirlwind Sprint pushing him across at high speeds, safely passing the spikes. He made his way down a walkway. A few spirits appeared, but he dispatched them quickly.

"You're... still alive. Cicero respects the Listener's abilities, of course, but could you at least slow down a bit? I'm not what I used to be. Heh."

'He's hurt worse than I thought. I have to move quickly.' Drak'qur picked up his pace a bit and found himself entering a part of the Sanctuary that was apparently new.

"Brrr! Chilly! You'll enjoy this. Not an original part of the Sanctuary, per se. Let's call it a 'forced addition.' Forced by what? Oh, come and see!" Cicero laughed.

Drak'qur didn't like the sound of that, he moved slowly. And then he heard it. A troll roared and charged at Drak'qur. He readied his shield and as the troll got close, Drak'qur swung the shield, catching the troll in the head. But the troll would not be slowed. The troll swung his one arm, catching Drak'qur in the side. Drak'qur roared in pain and then drove his sword into the head of the troll. The troll fell with a muffled thump. Drak'qur fell to one knee, gasping for breath.

"All right, so Cicero attacked that harlot, Astrid! But what's a fool to do, when his mother is slandered and mocked? Surely the Listener understands!" There was hope in Cicero's voice, or…at least Drak'qur thought it was hope. He was seeing stars right now from the hit of the troll. But he stood up and moved on. A few more spirits, but Drak'qur's attacks slowed. "If it's any comfort, I do feel slightly bad about Veezara. Stupid lizard got in my way! But please tell me that hulking sheepdog has bled to death." In truth, Drak'qur couldn't blame Cicero about not liking Arnbjorn. He didn't' even like Arnbjorn. Drak'qur was tired. The pain was killing him. He fell against the wall just outside the door to where Cicero was. "And now we come to the end of our play. The grand finale." Cicero coughed.

Drak'qur turned and opened the door. He staggered in. "Cicero…."

Cicero looked up at Drak'qur. "You caught me! I surrender! Ha ha ha ha."

Drak'qur leaned against a table, holding his side. "Dammit, Cicero! I'm not your enemy!" He grunted. "They are calling you a traitor!"

"Traitor? Me? Silly assassin. So confused, so confused... and they say I'm mad! If I'm a traitor, so are you! Have you not heard the maiden's voice? Are you not the Listener? So walk away! Let poor Cicero live! Tell Astrid you did the job! Stabbed, strangled, drowned poor Cicero! A tiny white lie for a dark assassin!" Cicero watched Drak'qur's reaction. But all he saw was Drak'qur look at him. Tired and hurting. Cicero smiled weakly. "Oh, you prefer to listen, eh? Of course, of course! The Listener listens! A joke! A funny joke! I get it. Then listen to this - don't kill me. Let poor Cicero live! I attacked the strumpet Astrid, I did! And I'd do it again! Anything for our mother! Return to the pretender, tell her I'm dead! Tell her you strangled me with my own intestines! Ha ha! But lie! Yes, lie! Lie, and let me live!"

Drak'qur staggered over to Cicero and fell to one knee. Placing a healing potion next to Cicero. Drak'qur placed a strong hand on Cicero's shoulder. "I won't kill you, Cicero. Despite your madness, you're the only one who provided any sort of answer. And for that, I'll be forever grateful." He grunted. "If any of them find out you're alive, it won't be from me."

Drak'qur stood shakily. He grabbed his shield and left the Sanctuary. Cicero just watched him leave. Outside of the Sanctuary, Drak'qur fell against the rock wall. Gods he hurt. He heard horse hooves incoming. He tried to prepare to defend himself but he had no strength left.

"DRAK'QUR!" Anduniel called out. She jumped off Glory and ran over to her husband.

"Andi…" He said before he collapsed into her arms.

Anduniel helped him over to Shadowmere. "Easy…let's get you to a healer."

They went to Dawnstar were a travelling healer was resting in the Inn. She saw Andi helping a man in. The healer ran over and helped Andi move Drak'qur to a bed. They removed his helmet and chestplate. Anduniel was holding his hand, kissing it.

The healer ran her hand over his side, she felt the broken rib. "This may hurt, adventurer." She began chanting and casting healing magic on Drak'qur. The magic was a bit stronger than Anduniel's. She could heal, but minor wounds.

Drak'qur writhed as he felt the magic hit the broken rib. The pain pulsed as the healer continued to work her magic. He looked at Anduniel. "How did you…?"

Still holding his hand, she placed both of theirs over her heart. "I can feel the struggle in you, my husband. You are carrying such a burden. When your heart is in pain, so is mine. We are one in life and love." She leaned over to kiss him.

The healer smiled. It was good to see such love between two people. "I've done all I can. He needs to rest."

"Then we'll stay here for the night." Anduniel left to pay for the room. The healer had left and Anduniel returned and lay with her husband in bed. She touched him gently. She kissed him and held him gently. She could see he was exhausted. This mission he was on was taking so much out of him. She hoped that when this was over, he would just rest for a while.


	13. Darkness Falls (Darkness Rises - Part 4)

**Darkness Rises and Darkness Falls**

Drak'qur woke up, Anduniel lying next to him in the room they rented in Dawnstar. He rubbed his eyes. How long had he been asleep? He looked down as Anduniel stirred.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Good morning."

"How long…?" Drak'qur started to ask.

"Only the night. But you need to sleep, husband, you're pushing yourself too hard." Anduniel begged of him.

"No…I can't. I have to get back to the Sanctuary before they start to question my return." He sat up, his side still sore. "Dammit…"

"Drak'qur, please, you need time." She put her hands on his shoulders.

"Time is a luxury I don't have right now." He stood up and put his armor on. "The end is near. I have got to ensure no one is the wiser to what I'm doing. I have to stay one step ahead of the Brotherhood. Ahead of the Night Mother."

"Drak'qur, you can't save everyone. You've already saved so many lives at your own expense." Anduniel sat up in bed. "For all you know, Astrid already sent someone else to kill the Emperor."

"Possibly. But unlikely. Astrid doesn't trust me as the Listener." He held his helmet under his arm. "Something just feels off. As if…" He shook his head. "I can't let that stop me."

"You're certainly being stubborn about this." Anduniel crossed her arms over her chest.

Drak'qur sat on the bed and lifted her chin. "If I don't see this through, then innocents will be killed. Or wrongly accused. I need to ensure the Brotherhood doesn't win."

Anduniel sighed. "You are lucky I love you, Drak'qur."

Drak'qur chuckled. Kissing her. "If I didn't do this, you'd think there's something wrong with me."

Anduniel couldn't help but laugh herself. "How is that different from any other day?"

Husband and wife embraced one another, kissing deeply.

Drak'qur rode Shadowmere back to the Sanctuary in Falkreath. When he entered the Sanctuary, Astrid was standing there waiting for him.

"Well, is it finished?" She asked. "Is that little jester dead?"

Drak'qur just nodded.

"Excellent. And…for what it's worth, I thank you for saving my husband." Astrid gave a small smile.

Drak'qur again, just nodded.

"Now then, go and speak to Festus. He has the next part of our plan to set in motion." Astrid stepped to the side as Drak'qur walked past. She narrowed her eyes as he walked away from her. She turned and left the Sanctuary.

Drak'qur listened to Festus' part of the briefing. He told Drak'qur he was going to find out who The Gourmet was. His contact was a cook in Markarth Understone Keep. A person who knew The Gourmet. And in the coldest sense possible, told Drak'qur to eliminate the cook, loose ends and all that. Kill the Gourmet and take his writ of passage. And hide the body. Drak'qur nodded to Festus and left the Sanctuary. But as he left, he noticed that Astrid wasn't around. That didn't settle well with him. But he also noticed Shadowmere was gone. Wherever she was going, she had to move quickly. Drak'qur summoned Arvak and climbed on. "I don't like this, old friend. We had best be on our guard."

Arvak snorted out an agreement.

Drak'qur pulled his reins and headed for Markarth. As they rode for Markarth, Drak'qur stopped every so often to see if he was being followed. The advantage to his armor, was that he was able to "see" the souls of creatures and people around him through the helmet. The runes on the armor deciphering the type of soul. But he didn't see Astrid's anywhere. What was she up to? When he arrived in Markarth days later, he headed to Understone Keep. He met up with the cook in a side room in the keep.

"So you just want me to take it on faith that you want to help The Gourmet?" Anton Virane asked incredulously.

"I know it is a great deal to understand. But please understand I only have his best interests in mind." Drak'qur was trying so hard to convince this man.

Anton sat down. "You said the Dark Brotherhood want you to kill me. But if I tell you and you let me live, they'll know."

Drak'qur nodded. "Yes, this was something I had not expected to happen. And I didn't have time find someone to act as your decoy."

Anton looked down. "Do I have to die?"

"I would accept any alternative to that if there was an option available." Drak'qur said defeated.

An idea came to Anton. A smile passing over his lips. "What if there was a way to make them think I died?"

Drak'qur looked over. "How so?"

"Accidents happen in the kitchen." Anton chuckled lightly. "Take this." He handed Drak'qur a small pouch.

"What is it?" Drak'qur looked at the pouch.

"An herb that…well…it's a little susceptible to fire and combustion." Anton started.

"And if they think it fell in, anything like oil nearby would cause an explosion." Drak'qur smiled under his helmet.

"Or you threw it in to make it look like an accident." Anton nodded.

"Very well, this will work. Now, the name?" Drak'qur asked.

"Balagog gro-Nolob. He's at Nightingale Inn." Anton said.

"Excellent. Thank you. You just helped me save another life." Drak'qur left quickly to get to Nightingale Inn, but as he left Understone Keep, there was a massive explosion in the kitchen. The guards told everyone to get away from the Keep as they ran in to ensure no one was hurt. Drak'qur ran out of Markarth, summoning Arvak and riding off.

Drak'qur made his way to Nightingale Inn. But before he went into the Inn, he pulled an orc body off Arvak's back. Thank the gods for the Orc bandit camp he happened into on his way to the Inn. He had a body that would work as a decoy. He walked into the Inn. Looking around, he came to the realization that the Gourmet would keep his identity hidden. So he would be out of sight. He went down into the basement. Finding The Gourmet, he walked in. "Balagog?"

The Orc looked up at Drak'qur. "Yes?"

Drak'qur sat down. "I've come to warn you your life is in danger. And I'm here to help you. The Dark Brotherhood wish you dead. I do not. If you are willing to listen, I have a plan to help us both."

The Orc leaned forward. "Under one condition, young man."

"Speak your condition." Drak'qur nodded.

"You've seen me. The Gourmet. You know who I am. You must not tell a soul who The Gourmet is. It's that anonymity that has kept people off my back about my cooking." The Orc said.

"Agreed." Drak'qur smiled under his helmet.

"Very good. Now, tell me this plan of yours." Balagog listened intently as Drak'qur told him that he would take his Writ of Passage and take his place in Solitude. Being the Gourmet was an unknown, he would pass easily. And a body that Drak'qur had brought with him would be thrown into the lake to make it look as if the real Gourmet had been killed. "A sound plan." Balagog nodded.

"There is one other thing." Drak'qur leaned forward. "You must go somewhere no one will think to look for you. Speak to no one until I have a letter sent to you letting you know it's clear to emerge."

The orc held out his hand. "It's a deal, young man. And…thank you."

"My pleasure." Drak'qur stood to leave. "Oh, and one other thing, my wife does enjoy your recipes. Even as a Bosmer, she loves cooking your dishes."

A warm smiled crossed Balagog's face. "That makes me happy. Here…" He handed Drak'qur a signed cookbook of his. "Give this to your wife. I hope she likes it."

Drak'qur chuckled. "Oh I know she will." Drak'qur left the Inn and dumped the Orc body in the lake. It was time. He let out a sigh and headed to the nearest town. Scribing a letter to the Emperor and sending it to him through his advisor. He gave the message to a courier, telling the courier that time was of the essence. That the letter had to get to the Emperor's Advisor in Solitude. He gave the courier about five hundred septims for his speedy delivery.

Drak'qur returned to the Sanctuary where Festus was smiling. "I heard a rumor that there was an accident in the kitchen in Understone Keep. An explosion that left no traces of a body. Well done, my boy! Well done! But tell me, how did you do it?"

Drak'qur silently tossed him a small pouch of an herb.

"Ahh! Yes! I heard this herb was a bit…spicy." Festus laughed. "And I hear that a certain orc has going missing. Wonderful work. I was wrong about you, my boy!"

Drak'qur again just nodded. Festus told him that Astrid was waiting for him. He went to the small planning room near the door.

"Good, you're here. It's time, brother." Astrid smiled. She saw him tilt his head in question. "Why…to kill the Emperor! Take this." Astrid gave him some jarin root. "Let's just say that the Emperor will have a little extra kick in his last meal. Oh, and you should hold onto Shadowmere. He hasn't been ridden nearly as much as he should be lately."

Drak'qur looked at it and nodded. He left the Sanctuary and headed for Solitude. On his way, a beautiful woman dropped from the trees near Roriksted. Drak'qur pulled back on Shadowmere's reins. "Sasha? Dammit what are you doing here?"

The Succubus was in her true form, her wings folding in. "Drak'qur! Thank the Eight I found you!"

"I thought I told you to wait for me in Castle Dour?" He looked at her.

"I had to get to you fast, I couldn't get to the decoy in time. Commander Maro has had twenty-four hour watch on the decoy. Something is VERY wrong, Drak'qur. It's like…he's tempting you to go to the castle." Sasha twirled a lock of hair with her finger.

Drak'qur hopped off of Shadowmere. He moved to the tree and leaned against it. "Were this a criminal, I would have no issue using the jarin root Astrid gave me."

"What do we do, Drak'qur? She has to know." Sasha studied him.

"I don't know. I won't kill a man whose job it is just to protect the Emperor." Drak'qur tapped the mouth part of his helmet in thought. He shook his head. "I suppose I could just wound him and trap part of his soul. It'll look like he's dead. But he'll only be sleeping." He growled. "Dammit…I'll have to consider this on the way." He turned to Sasha. "Go to Solitude, this is far from over. Find the Advisor and tell him what's going on. With Maro leading this, the Advisor may not have had a choice but to stay out of it."

Sasha nodded. "On my way." She headed off towards Solitude via a separate route from Drak'qur.

When Drak'qur arrived at Castle Dour, he came face to face with Commander Maro. Drak'qur handed the Commander the writ of passage.

The commander read it and looked up at Drak'qur. "The Gourmet? You're certainly not what I expected. But please, go inside. Giana, the cook will be waiting for you."

Drak'qur bowed his head and walked in. He was glad that he decided to change out of his armor for this. He had also taken some time during the ride to read up on some of the recipes. For a day like this, they would have expected Balagog to make the Potage le Magnifique. He decided not to use the jarin root. He would wound the decoy and trap a small part of his soul to put him in a death-like sleep like he did for Giaus' guard. He hoped this would work. Upon meeting Giana, she at first mistook him for a delivery person until Drak'qur identified himself as the Gourmet. And to his relief, they were making the Potage le Magnifique. He went through the recipes in his head and told Giana what to add into it. When they were ready to serve, Drak'qur changed back into his armor.

"Forgive me, Gourmet, I don't mean to question but…armor?" Giana asked.

"Ah but I need to keep my identity secret. You can't tell anyone you saw my face." A smile in his voice.

"Of course. Oh how my children would love to meet you." Giana said affectionately. She apparently held the Gourmet in very high regard.

Drak'qur bowed his head. He would have to keep her from getting accused of anything. She was a mother with children. Probably a husband as well. As they made their way to the dining area, Drak'qur put his hand on Giana's shoulder stopping her. He lowered his head slightly. He heard something. A distant and very familiar sound.

Giana looked back at Drak'qur. "Sir? Is everything alright?"

"Yes I…thought I heard something." Drak'qur released his grip on her shoulder. They got to the dining area where the decoy Emperor saw "The Gourmet".

"Ah and my esteemed friends, here we have the Gourmet. Welcome to our home." The decoy smiled at Drak'qur.

Giana started to serve the untainted Potage.

The decoy smiles. "As Emperor, it is my right of first taste."

Drak'qur lowered his head again, he heard the sound again. This time, it was nearly on top of them. He ignored when everyone chuckled at the decoys words. The entire castle shook as a dragon roar was heard. He felt an immense heat rising on his armor. "DRAGON!" Drak'qur roared. He grabbed Giana and pulled her behind the corner of a stone wall, shielding her from the dragon's fire breath the blasted through the door just off the dining area, filling the entire dining area. Incinerating everyone in the dining area. Giana screamed, but she was safe as Drak'qur held her to keep her protected.

She looked up at Drak'qur, shaking. "What…what's happening?!"

Drak'qur pointed to the exit opposite the door where the dragon had been. "Go! Get to your home and stay with your family! GO!"

Giana nodded, scared out of her mind but ran to safety.

Drak'qur ran out the destroyed door sword and shield drawn. He looked up and saw the Dragon flying over the mountain. "Gods dammit…"

There was clapping heard. "You know, I never did like that decoy. A pompous ass if you ask me." Commander Maro appeared on in the upper doorway of the tower. Several guards came running out onto the bridge, blocking Drak'qur's escape route. "You and that dragon did us a favor." The commander had no smile on his face. "My son is dead because of you. I was damn surprised when one of your own came to me and made a deal. I get you if I leave the Dark Brotherhood alone to continue their existence. But you know what? I don't think I'm to honor that deal. I'm going to destroy the Dark Brotherhood. In fact, I have a feeling there won't be much left when I get there to watch its fall." He turned to leave. "Make sure the assassin doesn't escape."

Drak'qur looked at the guards. The good thing, Commander Maro had no idea his son was still alive. The bad thing, Drak'qur was now in a fight for his life. He had to prevent killing this guards. These were the guards of the Pentitus Oculi. Well trained, and trained to kill. The guards wasted no time in charging Drak'qur. The fights took longer than Drak'qur expected. He used his shield and the butt of his sword to render the guards unconscious. He used his Unrelenting Force Thu'um to knock the guard in the upper tower with the bow to the bridge. He was hurt, but alive. Drak'qur grabbed the man's shoulder, squeezing hard. The guard's arm was broken from the fall. "LISTEN TO ME!" Drak'qur shouted. The guard looked at him. "I did not kill your friends, they will wake up soon. I did not want to see any of you dead. Please, do not follow me. I have to stop Maro."

Drak'qur got out of Solitude through the lower tower. There, Shadowmere met up with him. Drak'qur climbed on. "Come on! HEYAH!" He snapped the reins. Shadowmere reared back and ran hard. Harder than Drak'qur had pushed him before. Arriving back at the Sanctuary, Drak'qur hopped off a ways back. He had to incapacitate the sentries. Touching his ring, he faded into the shadows. Sneaking up behind one of the guards, he brought down an armored hand, rendering one guard unconscious, the second guard charged Drak'qur. Drak'qur sidestepped and grabbed the guard's arm, forcing him down. "Forgive me, my friend. But it is not your time to die. Rest well." Drak'qur gave the second guard a knockout blow.

Moving inside, he kept his back to the wall, before he rounded the corner, he heard to guards talking. The smoke was heavy in the Sanctuary, fires everywhere. Even Drak'qur was finding it hard to breath. Before he could get to the guards, the ceiling collapsed, killing them. "Dammit!" He had to get deeper in to find Babette. He ran into the main gathering chamber where he saw Arnbjorn fighting with Maro. Arnbjorn was in his werewolf form. Drak'qur had to save Maro. He charged and leapt onto Arnbjorn. "ENOUGH OF THIS!" He snapped Arnbjorn's neck. It took a minute though. The werewolf was strong. But being a Vampire Lord, Drak'qur was just as strong. He had to tap into that strength though without transforming. Arnbjorn's body slumped to the ground. Drak'qur now faced Commander Maro.

"You're resilient, I'll give you that." The two circled one another. "How many of my men did you kill to get to me?"

Drak'qur had not drawn his weapons yet. "None."

The Commander stopped a minute. "What?"

"Maro, I'm not here to kill you." Drak'qur stayed in his readied stance.

"Liar!" Maro charged him.

Drak'qur drew his sword to block Maro's. But he had Maro in the perfect position. He pulled Maro's head close so he could hear Drak'qur over the falling rock and raging fires. "Your son, his wife and your unborn granddaughter are alive and safe. I did not kill your son. And his decoy was not dead either. Do yourself a favor, Maro, and go to them. Or wait in Solitude. They await my word for when it's clear. Leave of your own accord or I drag you out unconscious. Either way, I can't let you stop me from saving the Emperor!" Drak'qur released Maro. Both backing away from one another.

Maro looked at Drak'qur. A softer look on his face. The word his son and the family was still alive. That tipped the scales. Maro sheathed his weapon. He lowered his head a moment and then looked back at Drak'qur. "Thank you. I won't stop you."

Drak'qur nodded and headed deeper in. Maro leaving the crumbling Sanctuary. Drak'qur ran into Nazir. Nazir killed the two guards attacking him. "Nazir!"

"You're alive!" He coughed. "I had my doubts about you. But now you here, saving my hide that just threw those doubts out the window."

"Astrid betrayed us!" Drak'qur roared, he hoped his acting was believable.

"Considering most of us are dead and all these Pentitus Oculi? Yeah, I kind of figured that out." Nazir said.

"Where is Babette?!" Drak'qur looked around.

"Probably in the Night Mother's room. Come on! We have to get out of here!" Nazir lead Drak'qur to where the Night Mother was. "There's got to be a way out!"

Drak'qur froze hearing the Night Mother. "There is, my Listener. Come. Come to my embrace." Drak'qur turned, but as he did, the ceiling above him collapsed, separating him and Nazir. He looked to the Night Mother and stepped into the coffin. The doors behind him shutting. "You have done well, my child. Now…sleep. Sleep in Mother's embrace. Sleep…"

Drak'qur was tired. He was so tired. Anduniel had been right, he needed time. Fighting to keep so many people alive had taken its toll on him. He just wanted to sleep. Sleep for days. He just wanted this all over. He wanted to be with his family. The eyes of his helmet started to dim. Sleep overtook him as he rested his head on the shoulder of the Night Mother. All he heard was her whisper to sleep. And sleep he did. The only other sound he heard…was the Sanctuary collapsing. Then nothing.

Many hours later, Drak'qur was awoken by the sound of talking.

"He's in there, Nazir. I know it." It was Babette.

"I'm doing the best I can." Nazir grunted. "I don't see you helping, she-devil."

"This body isn't exactly made for manual labor. Now get him out." Babette told Nazir.

"One more….got it!" Nazir opened the door to the coffin. Drak'qur staggered out. Nazir caught him. "Whoa, easy. Take it easy."

Drak'qur looked back at the Night Mother. He remembered her words before Nazir opened the coffin. To find Astrid. "Astrid is still alive. We have to find her. Now. The Night Mother commands this."

"What…? Alright. Lead on, Listener." Nazir and Babette followed him.

Drak'qur had found Astrid. He knelt down. Her body was fatally burned. He looked at her. He considered saying nothing.

Astrid looked at him. "Alive... You're alive... Thank Sithis..."

Drak'qur started to say something. "Astrid…"

"Ssshhh... Please. There is much... I have to say. And... not much time... I'm sorry. So very sorry. The Pentitus Oculatus... Maro... He said that by giving you to them, he would leave the Dark Brotherhood alone. Forever. By Sithis, I was such a fool. All of this... it's all my fault. You are the best of us, and I nearly killed you... as I've killed everyone else..." If Astrid could have cried, she would have.

"Astrid, I had warned you about betraying me, betraying the Night Mother." Drak'qur gently touched her hair.

"I just wanted things... to stay the way they were. Before Cicero, before the Night Mother. Before... you. I thought I could save us. I was wrong. But you're alive! So there's still a chance. A chance to start over, rebuild. That's why I did... this. Don't you see? I prayed to the Night Mother! I am the Black Sacrament." Astrid coughed.

"What do you mean?" Drak'qur looked at her questioningly.

"I'm saying you were right. The Night Mother was right. The old ways... they guided the Dark Brotherhood for centuries. I was a fool to oppose them, And to prove my... sincerity, I have prayed for a contract. You lead this Family now. I give you the Blade of Woe, so that you can see it through." Again, she coughed. "My…my final wish…You must kill... me."

Drak'qur looked down. He picked up the Blade of Woe. "May Sithis have mercy on your soul." He spun the blade in his hand and drove it into Astrid."

With her final breath she spoke her final words. "Thank…..you….."

Drak'qur dropped the blade. He stood up and looked at Babette.

"I never would have believed it if I hadn't heard it for myself. I still don't believe it." Babette said to Drak'qur.

Nazir also expressed his surprise. Drak'qur squeezed his shoulder and headed back down to the Night Mother. He knew she wouldn't give up the contract as long as he was still alive. "It's over Night Mother. All is lost." He lied and he knew it.

"No, the contact can still be completed. Finish what you have started, Listener. We will rebuild. Kill the Emperor." The Night Mother said to him.

"By your command." He bowed. Everything was now falling into place. He had to get to the Emperor. The Night Mother suspected nothing in the chaos. Drak'qur spoke with Nazir and told him the contract was still on. Nazir decided to use the Dawnstar Sanctuary as their new home. He told Babette to pack up, they were moving. He assured Drak'qur they would get the Night Mother to Dawnstar.

Drak'qur headed outside and climbed onto Shadowmere. It was time to bring a close to this contract. One last person to save. And one last person to send to the Soul Cairn for his treachery to the innocents in his lust for power.


	14. Darkness Ends(Darkness Rises Final Part)

**Darkness Ends with the Light of Hope**

Drak'qur stormed into the Bannered Mare. The runes of his armor glowing enraged. Hulga seeing him enter pointed to the back room. There was no one in the Bannered Mare yet so it left Hulga, her helper, and the Bard, Mikael. Mikael wasted no time getting out of Drak'qur's way. There was only one other person in the Bannered Mare. Drak'qur kicked the door in to the back room, parts of the door splintered under the sheer force of the armored kick.

Amaund Motierre jumped seeing the door fly open, his eyes going wide seeing Drak'qur. "No…it…you're alive?!"

Drak'qur grabbed Amaund by the throat, lifting him out of the chair with his Vampire strength, slamming Amaund into the wall. The eyes of his helmet flaring. "A soul is demanded. Give me a reason I do not take yours!"

"I swear!" Amaund was gasping for breath. "I knew nothing about what happened until just recently!"

"The Night Mother decrees the contract still valid. Where is he? TALK!" Drak'qur squeezed angrily.

"Th...The Katariah! He's on the…Katariah!" Amaund was seeing stars. He fell to floor with a hard thump as Drak'qur released him. Amaund rubbed his throat. "Fulfill this…and I'll tell you where the dead drop is. I swear…no betrayal."

Drak'qur turned and left the Bannered Mare. The show of strength was enough to make Amaund believe his rage. Drak'qur had left the gates of Whiterun and was nearing the archway where the stables were when he slowed down. A couple of Khajiit traders had made camp near the gates and saw Drak'qur. Drak'qur staggered and leaned against the wall. Gods he was so tired. The glow of the runes dimmed. He wanted to sleep.

Rajah, one of the Khajiit traders and his lifemate stood quickly and ran to Drak'qur to keep him from falling. "Khajiit know an exhausted warrior when they see one, sera."

"This one can barely stand, how long since you have slept?" Rajah's wife asked.

"I can't…I have to get to the Katariah…I have to protect the Emperor from the Night Mother's gaze…" Drak'qur steadied himself with their help. Drak'qur hadn't slept in near four days. Too much was happening too fast. He put his hands on Rajah's shoulder. "I'll be alright, good Khajiit. I just have to complete this task." The Khajiit watched and Drak'qur climbed onto Shadowmere. "To the coastline, Shadowmere." His snapped the reins and Shadowmere took off. During the ride to the coastline just below Solitude, Drak'qur had wondered how he was able to keep so focused being so tired. Not that it had anything to do with saving the lives of people or anything. That people were depending on him. Drak'qur got near a crossroads and Shadowmere stopped. The horse snorted. Its rider had fallen sleep. From the shadows of the cross-roads, an Ohmes-Rhat Khajiit came out. Shadowmere snorted angrily, warning the stranger. It was going to protect its rider.

"Sh-sh-sh." The Ohmes-Rhat female raised her hands and placed them on Shadowmere's muzzle. "I'm a friend." She looked at the rider. "Drak'qur." She sighed. "Sasha told me you were pushing yourself. Sesanya would not forgive me if I let you go like this." The female turned her head and gave a soft whistle. Another horse trotted over. Holding onto Shadowmere's reins, she climbed onto her own horse. Sasha had told the woman of Drak'qur's task. She guided Shadowmere to the coastline where Drak'qur was headed. Once there, she helped Drak'qur off of Shadowmere. Laying him on a bedroll. She started a fire and sat, keeping an eye on him.

Drak'qur woke after a few hours. He shook his head. "Shadowmere? Where…?" He looked up at the fire, and then the Khajiit. He slumped. "Manya. How long have I been out?"

"Several hours." Manya shrugged. "Anduniel would have my head…all of our heads…if she knew this was happening."

"She understands." Drak'qur said flatly.

Manya wasn't having it. "Does she? Does she truly understand, Drak'qur? Or are you telling yourself that only convince yourself while your lifemate is at home, worried sick about you?" Manya glared at Drak'qur. "What is so damned important that you are putting your own life at risk? That you are keeping your lifemate so distanced?"

"I can't let the Night Mother succeed. I can't let people die. Not by her way." Drak'qur growled.

"Have you considered that it's not your place to decide that? The gods have their own plans for the people of this world." Manya growled back. Manya was one Khajiit that never truly understood Drak'qur's sense of honor to life. She was a more practical Khajiit. If a person was supposed to die by a divine's will, then she wouldn't interfere. But Drak'qur was one to defy fate. It was going to catch up to him one day.

Drak'qur glared at Manya. "I don't expect you to understand, Manya. And I'm not going to have this argument with you."

Manya crossed her arms over her chest. "Well you sure as hell aren't going to board that ship alone. Someone has to smack you around to keep you from falling over yourself."

Drak'qur gave a mocking chuckling. "Gee, thanks Manya. You're all heart."

Sasha came down from a hillside, a male following her. "You found him!" Sasha glided down to Drak'qur, giving him a big hug.

Drak'qur laughed. "Good to see you made it, Sasha." He saw the male ambling over to Sasha like a little lost puppy. "I see you found our bandit?"

"Sure did. I think he looks like the Emperor." She studied the male a minute as he stood next to her. "He sure doesn't hide the fact he likes to steal things. Especially some things he shouldn't steal."

Manya rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Sasha. Did you really have to ask?"

Sasha looked at Manya innocently, shrugging her shoulders. "What? I had to make sure he was a bad person."

"Don't tell me you actually asked Zoyra those questions." Manya looked incredulously at Sasha.

"What?! No! By all the realms of Oblivion I'd never ask her those questions!" Sasha smiled sheepishly. "Besides, she's a gypsy. And she stole my heart long ago." She blushed.

"Alright, enough. Both of you." Drak'qur stood. "We have to get to that ship."

Sasha looked to the bandit. "Hey handsome…will you come with me to make sure I get to that big ship alright?" She ran her finger under his chin. Her succubus charm forcing any male she focused on to obey her. It never worked on females for good reason. They were immune to her charm.

"As you so desire, mistress." The bandit cooed to her.

Manya just groaned and gathered her weapons.

"Understand, only one person dies. The rest must be keep unconscious, but alive." Drak'qur reminded them.

"Yeah yeah, we get it. Don't kill anyone." Manya gruffed.

The small group made it to the Katariah. Slowly they made their way up the decks. Manya and Drak'qur rending guards and sailors unconscious. Every so often, Sasha was blow a kiss to a male soldier and asked them if they would open doors for them. After, Drak'qur would render that guard unconscious. They had finally made it to the Emperor's quarters. Having the key they stole from the Captain, he opened the door, the small group going inside and shutting the door behind them.

The Emperor stood from his seat. "So, our fates have brought us to this, then?"

Drak'qur sheathed his weapons and bowed. "My Emperor. I don't know if you know who I am."

"You're of the Dark Brotherhood. And my assassin apparently." The Emperor wasn't mad. It seemed he was ready to accept his death.

"Not…exactly." Drak'qur said. "I'm not here to kill you, my lord. Quite the opposite. I'm here to stop your death."

The Emperor arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"The Night Mother can't win. But neither can she believe nor have any inkling you're still alive." Drak'qur pulled the bandit forward. "Someone will die. But it won't be you, my lord." Drak'qur turned the bandit towards him. "For your crimes against the innocents of Skyrim, I send your soul to the Soul Cairn." Drak'qur drew his blade and ran it through the bandit. The bandit's eyes going wide as the charm broke on him. His soul being absorbed by Drak'qur's armor, placing the soul in a soul gem. Drak'qur pulled the blade out of the bandit and let the bandit fall to the floor.

The Emperor watched stunned. "What…?"

Drak'qur sheathed his blade. "My Emperor, do you have any spare clothing at all?"

"Yes…but…why?" He was trying to piece this together.

"It's a long story, my lord. And I will gladly explain it all to you once we're off this ship and safely on land." Drak'qur followed the Emperor's pointing finger to his bed chambers. "Manya, go and grab some of the Emperor's spare clothing."

"On it." Manya ran into the other room grabbing the clothes. She came back and helped Drak'qur put the clothing on the bandit. "Not a perfect match…but…"

"It doesn't have to be." He turned to Sasha. "Sasha, take the Emperor and get him to our camp on the shore. Give him some of my spare clothes that I brought. They're on Shadowmere's saddle bag."

"You got it, Drak'qur!" Sasha took the Emperor's hand. "Come on! This'll be fun!" Sasha took the Emperor out of the cabin and holding on to him, transformed into her true form. Spreading her wings and gliding down to the shoreline.

Manya looked at Drak'qur. "Someone's gonna notice this isn't the Emperor."

"No…they won't." Drak'qur raised his hand. He looked at a few oil lamps. "The guards should be waking up about now." Lightning the color of the Soul Cairn started to crackle around Drak'qur's hand. He unleashed the lightning on the oil lamps. The exploded, spraying liquid fire all over the place. The burning oil heading straight for the fallen body of the bandit dressed as the Emperor. "Let's go!" Drak'qur grabbed Manya and they ran out the cabin door. They both jumped into the water as the burning oil hit another oil lamp. The explosion blowing out the door from the backdraft. The entire cabin engulfed in flame. Drak'qur and Manya reached the shore. Manya mewing her complaints about being wet…twice!

The Emperor watched as his cabin burned from the shore. "Are my men safe?"

"Yes, my lord." Drak'qur stood up, coughing up some water and after taking off his helmet, spitting it out. "They were only unconscious. When they discover the body, it'll be unrecognizable but they'll think you died."

"But…I'm not…" The Emperor started to say.

"We know that. Here…" Drak'qur set up a place for the Emperor to sit while Sasha started a fire. "Let me start from the beginning." Drak'qur took a few hours and explained everything that happened. Starting with Amaund Motierre. He explained how he had taken great pains to ensure that people remained alive, the replacements used being criminals that were sentenced and how those targeted were still alive and kept in hiding and silence until the contracts were over. The Emperor being the last contract.

"I see. This does explain a great deal." The Emperor looked thoughtful. "So what happens now? In regards to my silence."

"The important part is that we have to get you back to Cyrodiil. It will take months before anyone realizes that who was in your place was 'one of your decoys'. By then, the Night Mother will have no pull in Cyrodiil. None of the Dark Brotherhood operate there." Drak'qur had done his research.

"And how am I supposed to get back?" The Emperor asked. After listening to Drak'qur, he thought he might have a plan.

"I have a friend who should be here any minute. She's going to help secure your passage back to Cyrodiil through the docks at Windhelm." Drak'qur looked behind him as Sesanya rose from the water.

"Hey, Drak'qur." She smiled as she walked out of the water.

"My lord, this is my friend Sesanya. She will take you to Windhelm and stay with you until you get back to Cyrodiil and the Imperial City. By then, I'm sure stories of your 'death' will reach them. When you emerge from your palace, you can assure them that nothing has happened and that you were safe." Drak'qur ran over the plan.

The Emperor smiled. "You have worked hard to ensure things remain as if everything went as according to the assassination plan."

"I've tried, my lord." He motioned to his friends. "But I didn't do it alone."

"I have one request." The Emperor said.

"Ask, my lord." Drak'qur nodded.

"The one who initiated this whole thing. This attempt on my life. Ensure he is brought to justice." He looked at Drak'qur. The Emperor had no illusions that if Drak'qur went this far, that he had no intentions of letting Amaund Motierre get away with such blatant treachery against so many innocents.

Drak'qur bowed his head. "My lord, my last task is to do just that. He will face justice. But by my hands."

The Emperor nodded, satisfied. "With all of my heart, I want to thank you for protecting my cousin, Vittoria. And the Commander's family. And my men. I won't forget all you have done."

All four, Drak'qur, Manya, Sasha, and Sesanya bowed to the Emperor. "It was our honor to serve you and the Empire, my Emperor." They all said in unison.

The gesture warmed the Emperor's heart. Remain in the common clothes that Drak'qur gave him, the Emperor went with Sesanya and Manya to Windhelm. They stayed with him on his return to the Imperial City.

Two days later, Drak'qur headed into Whiterun. Amaund Motierre was still in the back room. Word had spread through Skyrim about the death of Emperor Titus Mead II found burned alive in his quarters aboard the Katariah. Hulga saw Drak'qur enter the Bannered Mare. He nodded to her and she motioned for her people to leave the inn for a while. She herself left.

Amaund smiled seeing Drak'qur. "I heard the news! The Emperor is dead! Well done! As promised, the payment I owe you is back in the chest where we met in Volunruud. I hope we never have to do business again."

The runes on Drak'qur's armor started to glow, the eyes of the helmet flaring. "Do not worry, we won't." Drak'qur grabbed Amaund and lifted him off the floor, pinning him against the wall.

"What are…gak!" Amaund struggled for air.

"For your crimes against the innocents of Skyrim, I, the Warlord of the Soul Cairn send your soul to the Ideal Masters of the Soul Cairn. No more will you harm innocents." Drak'qur drove his blade into Amaund.

The sound of the Soul Trap enchantment he placed on his blade ignited. Amaund's eyes went wide as he felt the blade pierce his midsection. He looked fearfully into Drak'qur's eyes. The world went black as Amaund perished. His soul trapped in a soul gem. The final words he spoke: We…had a…deal.

Drak'qur released Amaund's lifeless and soulless body to the floor. Drak'qur walked into the main part of the Inn and slumped into the chair. It was final over. One last thing to do. After resting for a bit, Drak'qur headed to Volunruud and picked up the payment. He didn't want it. He would give it to Nazir. When he returned to the Sanctuary, there was someone waiting outside for him.

"Cicero…" Drak'qur gave a weak smile. Thankfully under his helmet, no one could see it.

Cicero glared at Drak'qur. "Oh yes, it is Cicero! You were a fool to spare me. What, did you think I would be grateful? Cicero should be Listener! Not you! Now you will die!"

Drak'qur started to reach for his blade. He had basically no energy left for another fight. The fatigue having caught up to him. But then…Cicero laughed.

"Ahhh... gotcha! Oh, Listener, you should see the look on your face! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Oh, Cicero has returned! Not to kill the kind Listener, but to serve, until one of us dies horribly, in service to our Mother! Best friends forever! In the meantime, I'll make myself at home in the Sanctuary. I'm sure Mother needs... tending." Cicero danced.

For the first time in what seemed like months, Drak'qur actually let out a hearty laugh. He walked up to Cicero and slapped the jester on the shoulder. "Come on, my friend. Welcome home." Drak'qur dealt with a few more things in the Dawnstar Sanctuary. But the most important part, the Night Mother fully believed that the Emperor was dead and praised Drak'qur. He thanked the Night Mother and told her he still had much to do outside of the Sanctuary. But that he would check in to ensure the Brotherhood had their directions. He truly had no plan to return anytime soon.

Drak'qur left the Dawnstar Sanctuary and headed for home. When he walked in, he dropped his shield and sword and finally fell to his knees. Lydia and Anduniel ran to him, helping him upstairs to the bedroom. Anduniel dismissed Lydia and removed Drak'qur's armor. His eyes barely open. "So tired….so…so tired…"

Anduniel cradled his head on her breasts. "Shhhh. It's over, my heart. It's over." She gently lay him back on the bed. She knew his task was over. He had let himself collapse. He gave into his exhausted body. She ran her fingers over his heart. "Shhh…sleep, my love. Don't speak. Sleep." She kissed him on the cheeks, covering him with the furs on the bed. Tears falling down her cheeks. "You're safe now. You're task is done. Let Mara and Dibella bless your sleep. Let them hold you in their arms as you sleep. Let them cradle you as you have cradled the lives of those you saved." She kissed him softly. "Gods I love you so, my heart. My life and love." She watched as he breathed softly as he slept so peacefully. And he did. He looked so peaceful. So at peace. Anduniel covered her mouth. So happy he returned to her safe. She had been so worried about him. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she lay her head on him. This time, being the one to protect him.

Drak'qur had slept for nearly a week. When he awoke, Anduniel had two potions of blood ready for him. She knew he'd be blood starved. Drak'qur drank the two potions down. He looked up at Anduniel. "How long have I been asleep?"

She smiled at him. "A week."

"The letters…I…" He started to sit up and Anduniel pushed him back.

"It's alright, husband. I've taken care of it already." She sat on the bed with him. "Sesanya's sister stopped by and told me where everyone was. She delivered the letters I wrote."

"Thank you." He looked at her. "Andi…I'm sorry. I…"

Anduniel touched a finger to his lips. "I know why you did what you did. I might not have liked how you did it. And I wish you had let me help you. But I know why you did what you did and your reasons for it." She kissed him. "Just please promise me we'll talk about it next time. I don't like worrying about you."

Drak'qur nodded. "That's a promise." He sat up. "And if I remember, I have one more promise to keep." He asked Anduniel to get dressed into her best clothing. He donned his armor and both of the rode to Riften. Anduniel did mention how she loved how Shadowmere looked and how strong of a horse he seemed. Shadowmere whinnied his approval at her observation.

The two arrived in Riften and went to Honorhall Orphanage. Constance heard the door open and stepped out into the main walkway. "Welcome to Honorhall. How may I…" She took a look at Drak'qur. "Do I…know you?"

Drak'qur shook his head. "I doubt it. Unless you have met the Dragonborn personally."

Constance smiled. "Oh that's not funny…" She studied him and Anduniel a second. Anduniel smiled, nodded towards Drak'qur. "Oh. Oh! You're serious! Oh by the Eight, please forgive me! Are you here to adopt?"

Drak'qur nodded. "We are."

Constance bowed. "With the war and all the dragons around, there are so many children that need a good home." She looked at the two. "Please, forgive my asking, but do you have a good home for a child?"

Anduniel nodded. "We do. We have a home in Whiterun."

"Excellent. Then please, feel free to go and meet the children. Just let me know when you've made a decision so I can gather their things." Constance smiled brightly.

Drak'qur and Anduniel walked into the main room where the children were. There were a lot of boys, and only one girl. The girl walked over. "Hi. My name is Runa. I'm the only girl here. The boys pick on me a lot. Make me do all the chores. But I'm smart, strong, fast, and am ready to be the best daughter I can be!"

Anduniel knelt down. She touched Runa's face gently. Looking into her eyes. Runa had such a strong spirit. Anduniel could almost see herself in Runa. She looked up at Drak'qur. "Oh husband, she's so beautiful and strong."

Drak'qur got down to one knee. He didn't remove his helmet. "Living life with us wouldn't be easy. So much is happening. But even though times might be tough, you would know the love of parents. And you would never be without that love. A warm place to sleep and arms to hold you." He touched Runa's hair. "Is that alright with you?"

Runa's smile warmed both their hearts. "It's all I want."

Drak'qur smiled. "Then go and gather your things. We're going home."

Runa leaped into Anduniel and Drak'qur's arms. "Oh thank you papa! Thank you mama!" Runa ran off to gather her things.

Anduniel leaned into Drak'qur, sniffling happily. Hearing herself called 'mama' warmed her all over. She felt Drak'qur squeeze her. The two returned to Constance and told them they were taking Runa home with them.

On the ride home, Drak'qur and Anduniel rode side by side with Runa sitting in front of Drak'qur. They explained to Runa things that happened. How Anduniel could turn into a wolf, and how Drak'qur was a Vampire Lord who only drank blood potions. How she was very safe. Runa didn't seem to care. She was happy. She had parents again. She leaned back into Drak'qur and smiled up at him. Her papa. She looked over at Anduniel and smiled. Her mama. It didn't matter what they were. They were her family. And that family rode happily back to Whiterun.


	15. Storm's End

**Storm's End**

It had been a month since Drak'qur had dealt with the Dark Brotherhood. And frankly, he needed the reprieve. He spent much needed family time with Anduniel and their new adopted daughter, Runa. The day had been clear and cool and Drak'qur was out back behind their home in Whiterun with Runa cutting up wood for the season. He would chop the wood and Runa was stacking it against the house with a small pile for inside. Anduniel had gone to get some food and Lydia had gone with her to keep her protected. Not that much would happen in Whiterun anyways, but Drak'qur always felt more at ease when Lydia accompanied Anduniel. Drak'qur had stopped chopping wood as he felt a chill in the air. He stood up and wiped his brow. He had not worn his armor being there was little need to. He looked to northeast towards High Hrothgar. But he wasn't looking at the home of the Graybeards. He was looking past it towards where Windhelm was.

Runa stepped up next to him. "Papa? Is everything alright?"

Drak'qur's vampiric eyes focused on the clouds to the northeast. "I don't know, sweetheart. But it feels like there's a storm coming." Drak'qur put his arm over Runa's shoulder and pulled her close.

Runa leaned against him, resting her head on his side. "You don't mean a real storm do you?"

Drak'qur had to chuckle. Runa really was a smart girl. "No, I don't." He looked down at her. "Let's get this wood inside. Your mother will be home with the food shortly." The two carried the wood inside. Runa went in and washed her hands. Drak'qur had started to put wood in the fire pit when he got a very sick feeling in his stomach. Something felt wrong. An anxiousness built up in him. He quickly ran up the ladder to his and Anduniel's bedroom and put on his armor, grabbing his weapons, and heading back downstairs.

Runa came out of her room and looked at Drak'qur who was now fully armored. "Papa?"

Before Drak'qur could say anything, the sound of crumbling rock was heard as well as what sounded like an explosion that rocked the area behind their home. Runa screamed, covering her ears. Drak'qur picked Runa up and kicked the door open to their home. The force of his kick broke the door off the hinges. Carrying his daughter in his arms, Drak'qur looked up to see flaming rocks hurled from catapults hitting Whiterun. People were screaming in terror at the attack. Anduniel and Lydia were running as fast as they could to get back to Breezehome.

Lydia's sword and shield were drawn. "My Thane!" Lydia shouted over the sounds of the impacts.

Anduniel ran past Drak'qur and up to their room. Normally she would wear leathers but this time she donned Elven armor and grabbed her sword, running back down to Drak'qur's side. "The Stormcloaks?" She asked.

"Most likely. Ulfric was a fool to attack." Another explosion hit near the Temple of Kinareth. Drak'qur covered his daughter's head as debris flew everywhere. "Lydia! Take Runa and get her into the lower reaches of Dragon's Reach! It's heavily fortified in the dungeon area!"

"As you wish, my Thane!" Lydia took Runa from Drak'qur.

As Lydia was running for Dragon's Reach, Runa could be heard screaming. "PAPA! MAMA!"

The sound of hearing his daughter screaming in fear only served to enrage Drak'qur further. Ulfric not only attacked his home. He threatened and attacked his family. Drak'qur noticed several Imperial guards heading for the main gate. He intercepted them. "Who is protecting those citizens that are in the fortified dungeon of Dragon's Reach?" He asked three of the soldiers.

"We have two soldiers stationed just outside of the door." One of them answered.

"And you think two will be enough to protect them if the Stormcloaks break through?" The runes on Drak'qur's armor started to glow. "You three get to the dungeon and ensure those people are safe."

"Who do you think...?" One soldier started to protest.

"MOVE!" Drak'qur shouted. The eyes of the helmet and the runes flaring in sheer power. "As Thane of Whiterun, my first obligation is to the people of this city! Now get down there and protect them!"

The soldier's didn't challenge Drak'qur further. Drak'qur and Anduniel headed out of the gates. The Imperial soldiers were lining up on the wall. Legate Rikke ran off the battlements and met up with Drak'qur and Anduniel. "Thane, why are there only four soldiers? Where are the other three?"

"Protecting the people huddled in the dungeon of Dragon's Reach." Drak'qur answered with no small amount of edge in his voice. He was no soldier, and Imperial's had a clearly defined command structure. But as Thane, he did have command over the guards of Whiterun. Jarl Baelglruf motioned for Drak'qur to join him.

"It's good to see you ready to fight, Warlord." The Jarl knew Drak'qur's name. But now was the time for a leader. He looked at Anduniel. "I thought you'd leave your wife with your daughter. Women and children and all that, you know?"

"With all due respect, my Jarl, my wife is a very capable fighter and healer. Besides, you've never seen her get upset at a dragon before." Drak'qur chuckled.

Baelgruf chuckled as well. "Good point." The Jarl looked through a looking glass towards the Stormcloak line. "Mmm. Looks like they're going to use numbers and force to push through the gates."

Drak'qur turned towards the Whiterun guards. He raised his sword into the air. All eyes looked to Drak'qur, Anduniel standing beside him. "The Stormcloaks have made a bold move today. They think that they can just attack and claim what is not theirs." Quiet murmurings had started. "They think that they can come, and take our homes away from us!" The murmurs began to grow louder. "Like the cowards they are, they attacked our city, our homes, nay, our FAMILIES with flaming boulders, threatening their very lives from the safety of their little camps!" The murmurs now becoming a rallying cry from the guards. "Our wives and children are counting on us to protect them! They huddle in fear and cry for what was done to our homes! Will you let these Stormcloak dogs force your families to live in fear?! Will you let them take our homes away from us?!" Angry shouts of 'NO!' were heard. Drak'qur pointed with his sword towards the Stormcloak line. "Then stand fast, my brothers and sisters! Allow none of them to get near the gates to our city! Allow none of them to reach Dragon's Reach!" His armor started to emit a glow that was only ever seen in the Soul Cairn. "WE FIGHT!" There was a shout from the Whiterun guards 'WE FIGHT!' and it was echoed two more times. Drak'qur turned and could almost see the faces of the Stormcloak Generals. They were pointing their weapons towards Whiterun. "Protect each other's backs! For Skyrim! FOR WHITERUN!" Drak'qur raised his head towards the sky. The Stormcloaks wanted to be a storm? Drak'qur would give them one. "STRUN BAH QO!" He Shouted into the sky. The sky darkened as lightning began to come down onto the battlefield.

The Stormcloaks charged towards Whiterun. The Imperial soldiers were the first line of defense. But even the sheer numbers of the Stormcloaks would overtake them. Several Stormcloaks started to climb the battlements to get past the defensive line. But Drak'qur intercepted those on the wall. Fighting fiercely to keep them from advancing. Anduniel was casting shielding spells to protect Drak'qur and then switched over to her bow, loosing arrows into the Stormcloaks trying to get past Drak'qur. The Whiterun Guards below were beginning to see their share of the action as well when the Stormcloaks started to push through the Imperial lines. On the wall, one of the Stormcloak Generals clashed swords with Drak'qur.

"I knew your father, boy. You disgrace his name and title siding with these milkdrinkers and marryin' an' Elf." The General sneered.

Drak'qur broke the sword lock caught the General upside the head with his shield, stunning him. Then with all the force he could muster, slammed his shield into the side of the General's head, crushing his jaw and knocking the Nord out. "Not as much as you disgraced him." The Stormcloak soldiers pushed hard and broke through, heading towards the bridge that was up to keep enemies from reaching the gates. An Imperial soldier was sent flying off the battlement by a Stormcloak who reached the controls. Drak'qur and Anduniel wouldn't reach them in time. But there was one who could. Drak'qur turned towards a wide open area. "DUR NEH VIIR!" He Shouted.

The massive dragon emerged from the Soul Cairn. Drak'qur leapt off the battlements and ran over to the dragon. He raised his hand to hold Durnehviir's attack. Anduniel knew what was about to happen and she climbed off the battlement to join Drak'qur and Durnehviir. Anduniel knocked and arrow and drew her bow. As the bridge came down, the Stormcloaks stopped dead in their tracks. They're eyes widening as they were being stared down by a massive dragon, Drak'qur, and Anduniel. The distraction gave the Imperials and Whiterun guards time to get into a better defensive position.

Drak'qur and Durnehviir looked at one another, both nodding. "VAH RAA HAAS!" "FUS RO DAH!" Durnehviir and Drak'qur Shouted consecutively. The combined shouts sending some of the Stormcloaks flying and some falling to their knees, weak from the Dragon's soul draining shout. Durnehviir lifted off and started to make strafing attacks as the ground forces started to push the Stormcloaks back. It didn't take long for the Stormcloaks to get routed. As one after another fell, the Stormcloak soldiers withdrew and pulled back. There would be no victory for them here. Not against the Imperials, the Warlord of the Soul Cairn, his dragon and an Elven woman and nearly the entirety of the Whiterun guards in Whiterun. Drak'qur raised his blade and everyone cheered. Durnehviir roared the victory and faded back to the Soul Cairn. While everyone was catching their breath and resting from the hard fought battle, Jarl Baelgruf made a speech to the Imperial Soldiers and Whiterun guards. Drak'qur and Anduniel sat on a piece of the wall that had fallen to the ground. Her arm laced in his, her head resting on his shoulder, both listening to the Jarl.

"Do you think Ulfric will try to attack Whiterun again?" Anduniel asked, not looking at Drak'qur.

"Not likely. He lost a lot of men and women here just trying to take this place by force." Drak'qur rubbed her forearm with his armored hand. "He's going to fortify Windhelm. Or even try some hit and run tactics that takes very few soldiers." When the Jarl finished his speech, he looked to Drak'qur. Drak'qur hadn't really heard a word the Jarl said in his speech. But he stood and addressed the guards. "All Whiterun guards, take a few hours and ensure your families are safe. After, I want three rotations set up for round the hour's defensive patrols. I don't expect there will be another attack, but I would rather not take that chance." The guards all nodded their agreement and understanding. Drak'qur took Anduniel's hand and both walked into Whiterun and headed straight for Dragon's Reach. Drak'qur told the Imperial soldiers to open the doors and let the people out of the shelter. As the soldiers did, families ran to their loved ones. Crying and holding their loved ones close. Most were scared. Scared of being taken prisoner. Scared that their loved ones hadn't made it through the battle. Runa ran over and both Anduniel and Drak'qur knelt down and held their daughter tight. Anduniel was kissing her daughter profusely on the cheek.

"What do we do now, my Thane?" Lydia asked.

"We go to Solitude. We go and speak to General Tulius." Drak'qur told her.

"You do remembered he tried to have you executed?" Anduniel said looking up at Drak'qur and not letting go of Runa.

"We have a common enemy. And I think we'll both agree that Ulfric needs to be brought to justice." Drak'qur let out a loud whistle. Shadowmere had not been far away and galloped over to Drak'qur. He climbed up onto Shadowmere.

"You sure as hell aren't going alone." Anduniel glared up at him. She looked at Runa. "Sweetheart, I want you to go with Carlotta and stay with her and Mila while your papa and I go and speak to the General in Solitude."

As much as she didn't want to, Runa nodded. "Yes, mama." She really didn't want Drak'qur and Anduniel to go.

The trip to Solitude was quiet over the two days. Drak'qur and Anduniel made camp and enjoyed the peace and each other's comfort. When they arrived in Solitude, Jarl Elisif was out walking around with her Thanes, talking to people and getting a general feeling of their uneasiness in the war with the Stormcloaks. Upon seeing Drak'qur, Elisif ran up to greet him.

"Drak'qur!" She took his hands and then hugged him.

"Elisif? By the Eight Divines it's been too long." Drak'qur laughed.

"It has. Word has spread about your victory in Whiterun. Ulfric must be furious." She smiled.

"Whether he is or not is not my concern." Drak'qur tone softened a bit. "Elisif, I'm so sorry about Torryg."

Elisif's warm smiled faded slightly. "I miss him, Drak'qur."

"I know. I know how much you loved him." He gently hugged Elisif. "He will not get away with this. You have my word."

That made Elisif smile. "And this must be your wife." She turned to Anduniel and her smile only grew. "Oh, Drak'qur, she is simply a gorgeous woman."

Anduniel blushed. "Thank you, Jarl Elisif."

"You are so lucky to have married, Drak'qur. He is loyal to a fault." Elisif hugged Anduniel. "You are both always welcome in the Blue Palace. But listen to me. You're probably here to speak to General Tulius."

Drak'qur nodded. "We are. But after this is all over, we'll take some time and bring our daughter to come and visit you, Elisif.

Elisif smiled and bowed her head. The three said their goodbyes and both Drak'qur and Anduniel headed for Castle Dour.

"Well now." Tulius said as he saw Drak'qur enter. "I wouldn't have expected the Thane of Whiterun to show up here." He studied Drak'qur a minute. "You carry yourself like someone I know. Have we met?"

The eyes of Drak'qur's helmet flared slightly. "We did. You attempted to have my head removed at Helgen. And, if I might add, had me wrongly accused."

"Mm." Tulius groused. "I'm sure it was all just one big misunderstanding." He leaned on the table holding the map of Skyrim. "So what can I do for you, Warlord?"

"We have a common enemy, General. Ulfric Stormcloak." Drak'qur studied Tulius a moment.

Tulius nodded. "It seems Ulfric makes more enemies than he does allies with his aggressive tactics." He looked over the map. "Very well. But I will need your help on several missions." Tulius went over the plans with gaining ground in regards to covering their rear flank. The Imperials needed help taking the Pale, the Rift and Falkreath.

Both Drak'qur and Anduniel agreed to help. "Understand one thing, General. Though we are allies, we are not a part of the Imperial Army. Our first and only loyalty is to Skyrim and her people."

Though the General was not one to accept demands from citizens, he couldn't fault Drak'qur and Anduniel. Drak'qur had his own destiny as Warlord of the Soul Cairn. He could not be bound to any military. But his knowledge of battle was invaluable. "Alright. That's acceptable. Report to Legate Rikke."

"Very well, General." Drak'qur and Anduniel took off to the start of the reunification of Skyrim.

The entire campaign leading up to the assault on Windhelm had taken a month. In that time, Drak'qur and Anduniel sent letters to Runa, letting her know they were both alright and that they loved her. Also stating they would be home very soon. Standing on the bridge, just before entering Windhelm, Drak'qur lowered his head. This was the hardest thing he had to do. He knew how dedicated his father was to Windhelm. But to see Drak'qur attacking their home from Sovengarde. Drak'qur almost felt shame. But he had to stop Ulfric knowing what he did about him. Knowing what Ulfric did to his father and trying to kill his mother. Bitterness started to replace shame. Anger replacing the bitterness.

Anduniel could see the runes and glow of his armor waxing and waning. She took his hand and knew what he was thinking. Drak'qur held his father and family honor in very high regard. They meant everything to him. She hadn't forgotten what he told her nearly a year ago when they first met about his father and his love for Windhelm and Skyrim. "I think your father would understand. If he saw what we did…I think he would want you to stop Ulfric."

"I hope so." Drak'qur said quietly.

General Tulius had just finished his speech to the Imperial army. He motioned for Drak'qur and Anduniel to step forward. "Warlord, please lead our soldier's through Windhelm. Let's end this war and start Skyrim's healing."

Drak'qur nodded and looked towards the gates. He braced himself. "FUS RO DAH!" He Shouted. The Thu'um blowing the gates open. As Drak'qur walked in, Anduniel right behind him and the Imperials right behind her, the Stormcloak soldiers started to emerge from around Candlehearth Hall. The first Stormcloak to reach Drak'qur brought his sword down on Drak'qur's shield. The Imperials weren't looking to destroy the city, or use catapults to destroy homes. The catapults were used to deter the Stormcloaks from running from the city. Not to kill. Anduniel was casting shielding spells around Drak'qur, summoning her Spriggan to aid in his attacks. Slowly, Drak'qur, Anduniel, Legate Rikke and Hadvar made their way through the streets. But it was a fight the entire way. The fighting got much heavier the closer they got to the Palace of the Kings. As Drak'qur killed a Stormcloak Soldier he was fighting with, from behind, he was hit by a shield. His back had been to the Palace of Kings. When he turned around, he saw a tall Stormcloak woman. No older than him. She brought her sword up and then struck down on his shield, forcing Drak'qur to a knee. Only one woman was every able to best him in sparring combat like this.

"Rila! STOP!" Drak'qur shouted. "I am not your enemy!"

"You fight against Ulfric, you are my enemy, Drak'qur!" She put her weight on her sword. "You betrayed your own people!"

Drak'qur was trying to push back, he was starting to make some leeway. "No! I'm trying to save them from him!" He started to stand. "It was Ulfric that betrayed us! Betrayed my father!" Drak'qur pushed off.

Rila staggered back. "You lie!" she caught her balance.

Drak'qur and Rila circled one another. Anduniel was watching the fight unfold. She wanted to help but Drak'qur was trying to save his friend. "Dammit, Rila! You know me! We grew up together!"

"I thought I knew you. I thought we could have had a life together. Two Nords fighting against the Empire." Her eyes narrowed.

"The Empire is NOT the enemy! The Thalmor are!" The runes on his armor glowing fiercely. "Didn't it seem odd that my father was so quickly killed? Why didn't the patrols stop the Thalmor?"

"Don't try to confuse me, Drak'qur. It won't work." Rila snarled.

"Dammit, woman! Think!" Drak'qur could hear Rikke and Hadvar coming up the alleyway quickly. "My father was meticulous about the patrol routes. He knew the weakpoints of Windhelm. Why would he leave a gap in the patrols?"

"He wouldn't." Rila admitted. "Your father was the best in protecting our home."

"Exactly. The patrols were altered. Not by my father's design. By someone else's." Drak'qur nodded. "Ulfric was used by the Thalmor. He's a sleeper agent for the Thalmor. I found proof in the Thalmor Embassy."

"Let's just say I do believe you. Why would he threaten the entirety of Skyrim?" Rila asked incredulously. But even now, she had to admit, things were starting to fall into place from the events of the past.

"Men who gain power are afraid to lose it. Ulfric knows the Way of the Voice. But he misused it against Torryg. He is what the Graybeards fear will happen when someone misuses the gift of Akatosh." Drak'qur lowered his weapon. "Rila, help me stop Ulfric. Help me save Skyrim from his madness. People claim it was honorable combat. What is so honorable about using a Thu'um to kill someone?"

Rila lowered her own weapons. "Alright, Drak'qur. I'll give you one chance. But Talos help you if you're lying to me."

Anduniel didn't like the fact that Rila basically insulted every good decision Drak'qur ever made. And even hated it that Rila insulted his marriage to her. People in Windhelm were so racist.

Legate Rikke and Hadvar caught up with Drak'qur. Drak'qur motioned to leave Rila alone, she was with him. The group with General Tulius had finally entered the Palace of Kings. There, Ulfric and Galmar waited for them.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, you will pay for your crimes against the people of Skyrim." Tulius called out.

"You think you can walk in here, attack our city and think we'll just surrender?" Galmar barked.

Drak'qur stepped forward. "Stand down, Galmar. It's over."

"Never, traitor!" Galmar raised his weapon and lashed out at Drak'qur. Galmar was an honored warrior. But he was old and had grown slow.

Drak'qur parried Galmar's massive Warhammer and spun around, driving his blade into Galmar from behind. He whispered into Galmar's ear. "And I am not the traitor who allowed my father to die that night. Who nearly had my mother killed?"

Galmar coughed up blood. Drak'qur kicked Galmar away, pulling his blade out. The old warrior falling to the floor, his life fading from his eyes. His soul entering a soul gem that Drak'qur held in his hand.

Drak'qur turned to Ulfric. "It's over, Ulfric."

"No, it's not." Ulfric picked up his weapon and stepped off the throne.

"General, this is my fight. Please, do not interfere." Drak'qur requested.

"Very well. But get this over with quickly." Tulius was growing impatient.

Everyone gave Drak'qur and Ulfric room. "Why did you do it, Ulfric? Why did you have my father killed? Why did you alter his patrol orders to his men? His men that loved him?"

"You think all of his men respected that milkdrinker of a father of yours? A good number of them didn't share his diplomatic approach to the handling of the Empire." Ulfric and Drak'qur circled one another. "Your father's belief that we could live in peace with the Empire was short sighted. As long the Thalmor were a part of the Empire, there would be no peace."

"My father was working to root out the Thalmor. You didn't give him time." Drak'qur snarled.

"No true son of Skyrim would ever work with the Empire. And a person like that was not welcome in Windhelm. Your father had to die." Ulfric narrowed his eyes.

Rila's eyes went wide. Ulfric really did have Drak'qur's father killed. "You traitorous bastard!" She shouted.

"And so you used the Thalmor to kill my father so the murder could not be tied back to you. Altering the patrol routes so they could get to my father. Just to maintain this whole rebellion." Drak'qur spun his blade in his hand.

Ulfric just smiled. "The throne of High King doesn't hurt either."

"You'll never be High King. You do not deserve such an honor." Drak'qur charged at Ulfric. Swords clashed and two strong warriors faced off against one another. Ulfric used the power of his Voice as well as blade to strike at Drak'qur. Ulfric was a more seasoned warrior and his attacks were pushing Drak'qur to his limit. But the thought of Ulfric's betrayal to his father and the honor of his family gave him the strength to keep fighting back. The fight alone lasted nearly five minutes. Ulfric had finally become too confident and made a mistake in his attack. Seeing the opening, Drak'qur sidestepped and drove his armored knee into Ulfric's stomach. Ulfric fell to his knees. Drak'qur's attack broke two of Ulfric's ribs.

General Tulius stepped forward. "It's over, Ulfric. You've lost."

Ulfric laughed. "Then let the Dragonborn end it."

Tulius looked to Drak'qur. "Finish it quickly. I just want this over with."

Anduniel was afraid of this. Ulfric was baiting Drak'qur. Wanting him to look like the villain. But Rila stopped Anduniel. She shook her head and whispered. "This is Nord honor. You have to let him."

Drak'qur stood over Ulfric. His armor glowing with power. "Ulfric Stormcloak, for your crimes against the innocents of Skyrim, I damn your soul to the Soul Cairn." Drak'qur spun the blade in his hand and then with one fell swoop, separated Ulfric's head from his body. The sound of the Soul Trap spell grabbing Ulfric's soul, trapping it forever in a Black Soul Gem. Drak'qur fell back against the stairs of the throne. He buried his head in arms. It was over. It was finally over.

Anduniel ran over to her husband, taking him in her arms and holding him close. She knew what this meant to Drak'qur. She whispered quietly to him.

Rila walked over to the two. "I'm…I'm sorry I doubted you, Drak'qur. I'm sorry I doubted the both of you. You are your father's son. A true son of Skyrim. I'll tell the others about what happened. You have my word."

Drak'qur just nodded. He looked to Anduniel. "Let's go home. I want to just go home."

"Of course, my husband." She helped Drak'qur up. Both leaving Windhelm and heading back to Whiterun.

A few weeks later, Drak'qur, his mother, Anduniel and Runa stood at a gravesite. Drak'qur wiped away the snow. It read: Here lies Vjord Karris. Husband, father, Warlord. A Son of Skyrim. Our love and hearts always with you in Sovengarde. Drak'qur placed his sword on his father's grave. His mother knelt down next to him. "Your father would be so very pleased with you, Drak'qur. He wanted you to always do the right thing for Skyrim. And I know he would feel honored that you did just that. Windhelm was just a place. Our home was always where we were. That was all that ever mattered to him."

"I miss him, mother." Drak'qur said quietly.

"I know. I miss him too." She gave her son a sad smile.

Runa walked over and stood next to her father. She put her hand on his shoulder. She knelt down next to him, looking at him with curious eyes.

Drak'qur looked to his daughter. "Let me tell you a story. The story of a Nord who was one of the greatest warriors Skyrim has ever known. A true Son of Skyrim."

Anduniel stood behind her husband and daughter as he told her about his father. A story Runa would remember forever.


	16. Hearth, Home, Love

**Hearth, Home, and Love**

-Riverwood, Sleeping Giant's Inn-

Getting Esbern to go with Drak'qur proved to be his greatest challenge to date. Esbern was paranoid, but brilliant. Proving who he was just was not that simple. Thankfully, Delphine gave him a phrase that Esbern would remember. When they returned to Riverwood, Anduniel and Runa met Drak'qur at the inn. Delphine asked Drak'qur to give her an hour to talk to Esbern to figure out their next step. While Drak'qur, Anduniel, and Runa waited, they ordered some food and just basked in each other's company. Ever since Runa had been adopted, she had been the happiest when both her parents were with her. She loved helping Anduniel cook and clean, and she loved helping Drak'qur with the outside chores. She never back-talked and did her best to be the best daughter she could be, just as she promised. Drak'qur was also teaching her to ride and take responsibility for the horses. She was already in love with one of them. Runa named the horse, Fara. And she was brushing her and walking her every day to gain Fara's trust.

"Runa?" Drak'qur looked at his daughter. The eyes of his helmet glowing dimly.

"Yes, papa?" Runa smiled at her father.

"When you complete all of your chores tomorrow, your mother and I will start to teach you how to ride." Drak'qur took Anduniel's hand in his. "We have spoken about it and watched Fara around you. And your mother thinks that Fara is ready to accept you as her rider."

"Oh, thank you! The both of you!" Runa ran to both of them and hugged them.

Anduniel spoke up. "There's one condition, Runa." She watched as Runa looked up at her. "You can only ride when one of us is with you. It's much safer for you being we have ridden much longer."

Runa nodded. "Alright, mama. I promise that I will only ride when you're around and I'll listen to everything you have to say."

Anduniel smiled and kissed Runa on the top of the head.

Esbern and Delphine watched as the family talked. Delphine was a bit annoyed that Drak'qur took so much time with his family. He was the Dragonborn. The world needed him. As the Dragonborn, his first priority was to stopping the dragons and the World Ender. Not holding hands and kissing a Bosmer and playing with a Nord child. She furrowed her brow and walked over. "Dragonborn, Esbern has found the clue we need to stop that big black dragon."

Drak'qur looked up at Delphine. "What is this clue?"

Esbern stepped forward. "It's called Alduin's Wall. It's located at Sky Haven Temple."

Anduniel held Runa and looked towards Esbern. "I thought Sky Haven Temple was lost centuries ago."

Delphine gave Anduniel a sideways glance. "Yes, well, it's only ever been the home of the Blades and was last seen during the time of Tiber Septim. I wouldn't expect Bosmer to know that much about it."

Anduniel jerked a bit at the comment. Drak'qur did not take kindly to it. "That is enough, Delphine." Drak'qur's eyes flashed briefly, signifying his displeasure with Delphine's dig at his wife.

"No, Dragonborn. You really are not getting the whole picture here." Delphine moved right into Drak'qur's face. "There is a very good chance…"

Drak'qur grabbed Delphine's arm and squeezed tight, making the grip actually hurt and the claws of his armored gauntlets digging into her skin. The runes on his armor flaring angrily. He knew what she was going to say. But he would be damned if it was to be said in front of his family. With all of their victories against the dragons and enemies, Anduniel no longer thought that Drak'qur would ever be taken away from her. She was that sure of her husband. She wasn't naïve to believe it wouldn't happen, that Drak'qur would die, but it was so far from possible in her mind now that she basically dismissed it. Runa thought her father could beat anyone with how he fought back against the Stormcloaks. But Drak'qur knew there was a darker truth. These enemies, these dragons they fought. None of them were Alduin the World Ender. Drak'qur never had the heart to tell Anduniel that he may not survive the final fight against him. The eyes of his helmet glowed, telling Delphine to shut up. He looked towards Anduniel. "My heart. I would ask something of you." His tone softened greatly.

"Anything, husband." She smiled, sensing the tension in the air between him and Delphine.

"Our home in Whiterun is no longer sufficient if we want to grow our family. I have received a letter from the Jarl of Falkreath. He knows of your Meadery and compliments you on its fine drinks and the warmth there." In truth, Drak'qur didn't trust the Jarl. But the offer of land was hard to pass up. "Speak to him about a bit of land that he wished to speak to me about. Perhaps we can build a home there. Big enough for our children and our needs."

Anduniel studied Drak'qur for a moment. Did he already know? Anduniel had something she wanted to tell Drak'qur, but she wondered if he had already sensed something was up. Though he normally had no issues taking Anduniel with him on adventures, he was going on the far more dangerous ones alone or with Lydia. Sasha had stayed with Anduniel and Runa more to watch over them and when Anduniel asked Sasha about what was going on, she would just smile and tell Anduniel that he wants his family to be safe. This scared Anduniel more than anything. Why was her husband starting to shut her out? What was he afraid of? "Of course, my love. I will…" She looked down at Runa as Runa took her hand. Anduniel furrowed her brow and then looked back at Drak'qur. "No, this is not alright. Drak'qur, what is going on? Why are you pushing me away? I offer to help you and for the past few months, you've been having me stay home. I know we have a daughter but…"

Drak'qur shook his head. "Andi, I would love to speak to you more on this…but…now is not the…"

"Stop it, Drak'qur. Just stop it. You may be the Dragonborn but you're a terrible liar." Anduniel shocked herself at how direct she was being. She had never been this angry at him. Not since the Soul Cairn. But she was upset. She wanted answers.

Drak'qur remained surprisingly calm. He looked down at Runa. "Runa, would you please go to Uncle Alvor's smithy?"

Runa looked between her parents but knew better than to not do as she was told. "Yes, papa." She let go of Anduniel's hand and went next door to Alvor's.

When Runa was gone, Anduniel pointed a finger at Drak'qur. "I want answers, Drak'qur."

Drak'qur let go of Delphine's arm. He removed his helmet and put it on the table next to him. "I don't want to see you hurt, Andi. The battles are getting more and more dangerous and the last thing I want is for…" Drak'qur was cut off by Anduniel slapping him across the face.

"Stop lying to me!" She was barely keeping her emotions in check. "Why are you still lying to me?!"

Drak'qur couldn't hold back anymore. It was killing him holding back what he knew was the strongest possibility. Drak'qur's eyes glowed a bit redder in the iris. "Because I have been trying to protect you from the fact that I may not survive the battle against Alduin! It doesn't matter how many dragons we have fought or what enemies we have faced! None of them are Alduin! None of them are the World Ender!" His hands were shaking. "And that fact more than anything scares the shit out of me, Andi! And I'm afraid that I won't be able to keep my promise to you! To you or Runa!" Drak'qur fell back against a wood pillar. "I don't know if I can stop him…I just don't know, Andi." Drak'qur's voice went quiet.

Tears streamed down Anduniel's cheeks as she ran into his arms and buried her head in his chest, sobbing quietly. Drak'qur held her tight and lay his head on hers. Delphine and Esbern nodded to Drak'qur. He'd know where they'd be going. After several long minutes of quiet sobbing, Anduniel looked up at Drak'qur who had a lost look in his eyes. As if for the first time, he truly did not have the answer to defeating Alduin. Anduniel sniffed and then reached up and touched Drak'qur cheek. "Drak'qur…I won't believe that you can't stop Alduin. I know you can. You have to."

Drak'qur swallowed hard. "Andi...I…I'm not sure…"

"You have to. I believe in you. Our children believe in you." She looked at him with a new found hope through her tears.

"Andi…we…only have Runa…I…" Drak'qur stopped his rampaging thoughts and then studied his wife. "Wait…Andi what are you…?"

Anduniel moved Drak'qur's hand to her midsection, placing it over her stomach. "I'm carrying your children."

Drak'qur blinked. "Children?"

The expression of shock was not lost on Anduniel. She smiled a teary smile. "Yes. I'm carrying twins. The Priestess of Dibella felt two heartbeats." She took Drak'qur's face in her hands. "So you see, you have to defeat him. You WILL defeat the World Ender. Or how will our children know of their father's bravery and determination if he can't show them? How will they know about how I fell in love with such a wonderful Nord? And such a virtuous Vampire?"

The realization that his beautiful wife was going to give birth to two beautiful children hit Drak'qur like Sahloknir's frontal attacks. Drak'qur took hold of Anduniel and lifted her into the air by her waist, laughing in joy. He lowered her and kissed her deeply and passionately. She returned his kiss with the same deep love and passion. After a few long moments of kissing, Drak'qur slowly broke the kiss and looked at his wife. "Then I will not fail you or our family. Any of you."

Anduniel smiled, wiping the last of her tears away. They had first been tears of sadness, but then seeing her husband so overjoyed that she was carrying their children they became tears of joy. And most importantly, she understood. He didn't want to lose her. And he was right, Alduin was no ordinary dragon. And for Drak'qur, she would stay out of the fighting. Three lives depended on her safety. "Then go, husband. Go and find out how to stop Alduin. Runa and I will go to Falkreath. Please send Sasha with us. I would rather you take Lydia with you for your own protection."

-Sky Haven Temple, one week later-

It was disturbing that so few dragons had been seen over the past week as both Drak'qur and Lydia travelled to Sky Haven Temple. Even as they arrived, the dragon they faced was a minor one. A young dragon. The entrance to the Temple was home to some Forsworn. But the Forsworn were no match for well-trained warriors. But the real challenge came when they were faced with what seemed like no way to enter the Temple. Bridges were retracted and traps lay all over the place. Esbern thankfully had knowledge of the old Temple. He guided Drak'qur through what was needed to open the way to the main temple. The pillars and pressure plates that were left behind as defenses were easily circumvented by the use of the Shouts that Drak'qur had learned. Upon reaching the main door, it seemed that there was no way to enter.

Esbern studied the rune on the floor. "This seal needs the blood of the Dragonborn." He looked to Drak'qur. "Only you can open the way to us, my boy."

Drak'qur nodded and got to one knee, he removed his gauntlet and using a dagger, slashed his hand, enough to draw blood and then placed his hand on the rune. The rune started to glow and the door to the Temple opened. All four people entered and were awestruck by how well the Temple remained almost unscathed by time. There was some damage, but not enough to warrant concern. Drak'qur studied a massive mosaic, in the image he saw what looked like Alduin's image. "Esbern, Delphine. Over here."

"What have you got, Dragonborn?" Delphine asked as she walked up next to Drak'qur. She studied the mosaic. "What do you make of this Esbern?"

Esbern studied the stone. "Yes, I see. From what I can make of this, it seems that Alduin was defeated by people but none of them were Dragonborn. It looks like he was defeated by a Shout." He ran his hand over the carvings. "But it makes no mention of what the Shout was." He walked a little further down and shook his head in disappointment. "I'm sorry, Dragonborn, but I don't think we'll find our answers here."

Drak'qur leaned against an old table that was still surprisingly sturdy. He lowered his head in thought. The armor of his gauntlet tapping the metal of his helmet. The runes and glow of his armor dimming slightly.

"My Thane?" Lydia asked as she stood next to him. "What are you thinking?"

"Alduin was defeated by a Shout. But a Thu'um that was never recorded." Drak'qur never raised his head. "We've studied and I've learned all parts of the Words of Power that were scattered all over Skyrim. And yet every one of them is not strong enough to bring him down." The eyes of his helmet narrowed. "Is it possible that the Words to defeat Alduin were lost? Or have they purposely been withheld from me? And why?"

"We both know of only one group of people that might be able to answer that." Lydia nodded in agreement.

"The Greybeards." Drak'qur pushed off the table. "Delphine, I think I have a lead. I need to go back to High Hrothgar. The Greybeards may have the answers I seek."

Delphine shook her head. "I don't like relying on these Greybeards, Dragonborn. They have never helped anyone and haven't even lifted a finger to help against the Dragons."

"Your objection is noted, Delphine. And unless you have a way to defeat Alduin without their help, I'd be more than willing to listen to it. But right now, we don't have much of a choice." Drak'qur gathered a few things they brought and prepared to leave.

Delphine stopped him. "Dragonborn. I would like to rebuild this place as the home of the Blades. If you have anyone you'd like to suggest that would accept becoming a Blade, we'd be more than willing to accept them."

Drak'qur turned to look at Delphine. "As much as I would appreciate that help from the training they'd receive, we are running out of time. Perhaps when Alduin is defeated, we'll speak more of it. But right now is not the best time."

It wasn't the answer Delphine was looking for, but she did understand the time constraints. "Understood, Dragonborn. Good luck."

-High Hrothgar-

Master Arngeir was far less than happy to hear the name 'The Blades' and became quite angry to learn that they were now involved. "The Blades are nothing but brutes and savages, Dragonborn. They have no true allegiance to you or us. They do not understand the Way of the Voice and I will not help them in what you are asking."

Drak'qur himself had become very angry that this was how both sides chose to act when so much was on the line. The runes on his armor and the eyes of his helmet flared in anger. "Dammit, Arngeir! Innocent lives are in danger! The world itself will end if Alduin is not stopped! My wife is carrying my unborn children and I will be DAMNED if I will let Alduin take their lives from them before they even have a chance to live them!" He pointed towards the door that looked out over Skyrim. "And I don't have time for these pathetic games that you are playing just because you don't agree with The Blades methods! Either help me learn the Words I need to stop Alduin or if you are too damned stubborn to be of help than direct me to the one who can!"

Arngeir pointed a finger at Drak'qur. "You don't have the right to…"

A voice spoke through the halls of High Hrothgar. It was Master Einarth. "Arngeir, Rok los Dovahkiin, Strundu'ul. Rok fen tinvaak Paarthurnax. (Arngeir. He is Dragonborn, Stormcrown. He will speak with Paarthurnax.)"

Arngeir lowered his head, almost in shame. "Forgive me, Dragonborn. Master Einarth has reminded me of my duty. I will teach you what you need to know to reach our master, Paarthurnax." Arngeir led Drak'qur to the courtyard and taught him the Clear Skies Thu'um.

The trek up to the Throat of the World was treacherous. But both Drak'qur and Lydia made it. They looked around and saw nothing. They saw a wall like many others that dotted the landscape of Skyrim. Drak'qur started to walk over to it when he heard the sound of a dragon approaching. He drew his weapons as did Lydia.

Paarthurnax landed hard looking at Drak'qur. "Drem Yol Lok. Greetings, wunduniik. I am Paarthurnax. Who are you? What brings you to my strunmah ... my mountain?"

Drak'qur lowered his weapon. "I come to ask you the Thu'um that defeated Alduin." He shouted over the wind.

Paarthurnax shifted a bit. "Drem. Patience. There are formalities that must be observed, at the first meeting of two of the dov. By long tradition, the elder speaks first. Hear my Thu'um! Feel it in your bones. Match it, if you are Dovahkiin!" Paarthurnax hit Drak'qur with his Thu'um. Drak'qur staggered only a bit. He held his hand up to Lydia to have her stand down and not attack.

Drak'qur remembered the wall behind him. He turned and studied the Word of Power. He looked back at Paarthurnax.

"A gift, Dovahkiin. Yol. Understand Fire as the dov do. Now, show me what you can do. Greet me not as mortal, but as dovah!" Paarthurnax told Drak'qur.

Drak'qur braced himself. "YOL!" He Shouted. The flames hitting Paarthurnax. The conversation begun.

The conversation between the two took a while as Paarthurnax enjoyed conversation. Eventually, the conversation about the Shout that stopped Alduin. The mighty dragon lowered his head. "Mmm…this was not unexpected as Alduin and you, Dovahkiin, return together. Sadly, I do not know the Thu'um. But…there may be a way to learn it. There is a Tiid-Ahraan, a Time Wound here at the Throat of the World. But it would require a Kel, an Elder Scroll to immerse yourself in it.

Drak'qur remembered the Elder Scroll from Blackreach that he helped Serana get when they were trying to stop her father. "I have the Elder Scroll, Elder One."

"You have it. The Kel - the Elder Scroll. Tiid kreh... qalos. Time shudders at its touch. There is no question. You are doom-driven. Kogaan Akatosh. The very bones of the earth are at your disposal. Go then. Fulfill your destiny. Take the Scroll to the Time-Wound. Do not delay. Alduin will be coming. He cannot miss the signs." Paarthurnax nodded approvingly.

And use it, Drak'qur did. The world around him faded and he appeared to be standing in the past. Surrounded by many dragons in the air. But three mortals standing side by side fighting them when Alduin appeared. The eyes of Drak'qur's helmet narrowed slightly as he could feel the words they started to use. He understood it to mean "Dragonrend". He repeated the words slowly. "Joor Zah Frul. (Mortal Finite Temporary)." Drak'qur watched the rest of the vision as Alduin wasn't destroyed…but sent forward in time. To their time. Drak'qur returned from the vision. But something felt wrong. He heard the roar of a second dragon. He looked up to see him, Alduin.

Alduin glared at Drak'qur. "Bahloki nahkip sillesejoor. My belly is full of the souls of your fellow mortals, Dovahkiin. Die now and await your fate in Sovngarde!"

Paarthurnax roared at Alduin. "Lost funt. You are too late, Alduin! Dovahkiin! Use Dragonrend, if you know it!"

Drak'qur charged at Alduin. His love for Anduniel, for their unborn children, and for Runa gave him strength to make the charge. Whatever fear he may have had before, it ended, now. He let loose the Dragonrend Thu'um. ""JOOR ZAH FRUL!" His armor flared and lightning surged all around the Throat of the World. Lightning from the Soul Cairn struck the ground behind Drak'qur as he called upon its power to enhance his strength. The runes of his armor glowing brightly.

Alduin was forced to the ground. Claw, fang and sword clashed as Alduin and Drak'qur clashed in battle. "My teeth to your neck, Dovahkiin!" Alduin opened his wide maw to bite down on Drak'qur. But he was forced back by a shield slam from Drak'qur.

Drak'qur couldn't deny Alduin's power. The fight was pushing Drak'qur to his limits and he was tiring fast.

Alduin laughed. "Dovahkiin, you call yourself? Arrogant mortal." He swooped down to strike at Drak'qur before heading skyward again. And again, Drak'qur brought him to the ground. "Bahloki nahkip sillesejoor." Alduin roared. Again the two clashed on the ground. The more Alduin pushed Drak'qur, the more Drak'qur would push back. He couldn't give up he kept telling himself. "You are no match for me, joor! I will feast on your soul in Sovngarde!" Alduin taunted again. "Paarthurnax is weak. I am strong."

After much fighting, Drak'qur had gained the upper hand and brought Alduin down to the ground one last time. Alduin forced Drak'qur back with Unrelenting Force. Drak'qur barely kept his balance. He straightened up and prepared to strike again. "You can't win, Alduin!"

The World Ender breathed heavily, glaring at Drak'qur. "Meyz mul, Dovahkiin. You have become strong. But I am Al-du-in, Firstborn of Akatosh! Mulaagi zok lot! I cannot be slain here, by you or anyone else! You cannot prevail against me. I will outlast you... mortal!" Alduin took off and flew away from the Throat of the World.

Drak'qur started to fall backwards, but Lydia caught him, helping him stand straight. She asked if he was alright. He nodded slowly. "Yes. Just drained. It took a great deal to fight him. But now I know how to bring him down to our level." He looked to Paarthurnax. "Where has he gone, Elder One?"

"You have wounded him, Dovahkiin. He has returned to where he stays to regain his strength. I do not know how to get there. But there is one who does. Odahviing. He is proud and when you call to him, he will want to test your strength. Only when you defeat him, and trap him, will he speak to you." Paarthurnax told Drak'qur.

"Trap him? How?" Drak'qur never thought it was possible to trap a dragon.

"Dragonsreach in Whiterun. Speak to the Jarl there. He should be willing to help."

The time had come then. Drak'qur nodded to Paarthurnax and both he and Lydia left the Throat of the World and headed back to Whiterun. When they arrived, a courier brought a letter to Drak'qur. It was from Anduniel. She asked him to meet her at the Meadery. Their new home had been built while he was away. Drak'qur closed his eyes. He had given Anduniel everything she ever wanted. A family, love, and a home. Her needs before his…always. He had time. And being he could feel the end of the fight, he would spend time with his family in their new home. He and Lydia headed for the stables to ride to Anduniel's Meadary to meet her there.


	17. Sovngarde Awaits - The End Game

**Sovngarde Awaits – The End Game**

-Within the Soul Cairn-

Three weeks had passed since the battle with Alduin on the Throat of the World. Since then, Drak'qur spent time with Anduniel and Runa in their new home outside of Falkreath. It was a beautiful home. Drak'qur knew he could wait no longer. He took Anduniel and Runa with him and went to Castle Vahlikor. He had to prepare his soul and mind for the final battle, wherever it lie. And the only place he could do that was within the Soul Cairn. It was here where Drak'qur had just spent the past six hours. The souls of the fallen circling him. It was here he could focus his power, clear his mind. And it was here where he sat in meditation with his ally, Durnehviir, the dragon of the Soul Cairn.

Durnehviir watched Drak'qur. He knew Drak'qur could hear the spirits whispering to him. Old warriors, lovers lost to the Cairn. They knew their Warlord was about to face a deadly enemy and that his soul may join them. But still, they whispered their chant. Durnehviir slowly lowered his head. "You can hear them, Qahnaarin? They sense the doom lurking as I do."

The runes on Drak'qur's armor glowed steadily as he slowly nodded his acknowledgement of the question.

"An old language they speak, Qahnaarin. De'sh Bas'rah. De'sh Bas'rah." He said a couple of times. "Let their words fill your soul."

Drak'qur looked up to Durnehviir. "What does it mean?" The eyes of his helmet glowing steadily like the runes on his armor.

The old dragon fixed his gaze on the young Warlord. "Rise. He will Rise."

Drak'qur slowly stood. The lightning of the Soul Cairn starting to strike the ground faster in different areas of the Cairn. "I, Drak'qur, Warlord of the Soul Cairn, prepare my soul for the final confrontation." Drak'qur raised his arms. The lightning strikes became stronger as the power of the Cairn grew. The souls circling him began to circle faster. "I am Vampire." Another lightning strike. "I am Nord." His voice becoming stronger, louder. Yet another lightning strike. "I am Warlord of the Soul Cairn!" A lightning bolt hit his armor, sending power rippling through him. "I AM DOVAHKIIN! DRAGONBORN!" Power exploded from the runes of his armor as Durnehviir let out a roar signifying Drak'qur's place as Dovahkiin. "Grant me the strength to face my enemy! Grant my soul passage should all end at the final stage!" He braced himself, power rippling from the runes on his armor. "STRUN BAH QO!" He Shouted. A storm erupted in the Soul Cairn. The two storms combining and carrying outside of the Soul Cairn. A storm raging outside of Castle Vahlikor.

On the tower overlooking the lake outside of Castle Vahlikor. Drak'qur's mother, Anduniel and Runa watched as the sky opened and the words Drak'qur spoke echoed to the outside world. The two storms that combined in the Soul Cairn now raging in the open. Runa embraced her mother, never seeing such power before and hearing the near rage in her father's Voice. Anduniel watched as lightning struck all over on the ground below. Both white and purple color in nature.

Drak'qur emerged from the tower door. The runes of his armor glowing fiercely. The eyes of his helmet flaring with power. He looked down as Runa ran to him and embraced him. He placed his hand on her back.

"Papa…please don't go. Please." Runa cried.

Drak'qur knelt down, holding his daughter tight. "I have to, little one. I have to end this. I am Dovahkiin. Only I can stop Alduin."

Runa sniffed. She reached down and took a beaded bracelet from her wrist. She put it on Drak'qur's armored wrist. "Take this, papa. Let this help you come home."

Drak'qur touched his head to hers. "You have my word."

He stood and looked at Anduniel. She was being strong. But she was on the verge herself. "Runa, stay with your grandmother." She walked over to Drak'qur. She wasn't going to take no for an answer. "We have to get to Whiterun."

Drak'qur nodded. He looked to the ground below. "DUR NEH VIIR!" He Shouted. The massive dragon rose from the ground and took flight, circling the tower. Drak'qur lifted Anduniel into his arms and leapt off the tower, landing on Durnehviir's back. "To Whiterun, my friend." The massive dragon flew for Dragonsreach.

When the three arrived at Whiterun, Jarl Baelgruf was waiting to where he told Drak'qur the trap would be. Durnehviir dropped Drak'qur and Anduniel off. Drak'qur nodded. "Return to the Soul Cairn, old friend. The battle is yet to come. Thank you for all you have done."

"We will meet again, Qahnaarin. Either in Sovngarde or in the Soul Cairn. May your gods be with you, Dovahkiin." The massive dragon faded to the Soul Cairn.

Drak'qur and Anduniel moved into the large room where Odahviing would be held in the trap. Anduniel had her bow but wore different armor being she was beginning to show her pregnancy. Drak'qur pointed to a high spot. "Up there, Andi, you will be out of the reach of Odahviing." Anduniel nodded and ran up the stairs, getting into position. "My Jarl, are your men ready?"

"Ready, Dragonborn. On your word." Baelgruf turned to his men. "STAND READY!"

Drak'qur walked out to the opening. The runes on his armor glowing with sheer power. He looked to the heavens. "OD AH VIING!" He Shouted, calling to the dragon. He drew his weapons and waited. Everyone held their breath. And then they heard it. The unmistakable sound of a dragon.

"Toor... Shul!" He Shouted at Drak'qur as he dove from the sky.

Drak'qur rolled out of the way as the massive red dragon landed hard. His maw snapping shut to bite down. Drak'qur caught the dragon with his shield. Hitting him hard and drawing him back. "GRAAN LAH HAS!" Drak'qur Shouted, draining some of the red dragon's vitality. Again, Odahviing snapped his mighty jaws at Drak'qur. But he was taking the bait and following Drak'qur into the trap. When they got in he raised his shield. "NOW!" The guards started firing their bows and more guards below charged in, distracting the dragon enough for Drak'qur to run up and spring the trap.

A massive brace slammed down and clamped on Odahviing's neck, grounding him indefinitely until released.

Drak'qur raised his hands. "ENOUGH! Stay your weapons!" He called out. Everyone backed off but did not lower their weapons. Drak'qur jumped from the platform to stand before Odahviing.

The Red Dragon looked right at Drak'qur. "Nid! Horvutah med kodaav. Caught like a bear in a trap... Zok frini grind ko grah drun viiki, Dovahkiin. Ah. I forget. You do not have the dovah speech. My... eagerness to meet you in battle was my... undoing, Dovahkiin. I salute your, hmm, low cunning in devising such a grahmindol – stratagem." He studied Drak'qur as the young Vampire stood defiant against the odds of facing a dragon. "Zu'u bonaar. You went to a great deal of trouble to put me in this... humiliating position. Hind siiv Alduin, hmm? No doubt you want to know where to find Alduin?"

Drak'qur nodded. Anduniel walked up next to him, holding his hand. "You are correct, Odahviing. Where is he?"

The dragon almost sounded like he was smiling. "Rinik vazah. An apt phrase. Alduin bovul. One reason I came to your call was to test your Thu'um myself. Many of us have begun to question Alduin's lordship, whether his Thu'um was truly the strongest. Among ourselves, of course. Mu ni meyye. None were yet ready to openly defy him. Unslaad krosis. Innumerable pardons. I digress." Odahviing shifted slightly in his binds. "He has travelled to Sovngarde to regain his strength, devouring the sillesejour... the souls of the mortal dead. A privilege he jealously guards...His door to Sovngarde is at Skuldafn, one of his ancient fanes high in the eastern mountains. Mindoraan, pah ok middovahhe lahvraan til. I surely do not need to warn you that all his remaining strength is marshalled there." Odahviing pulled on the chains of the brace. "Zu'u lost ofan hin laan... now that I have answered your question, you will allow me to go free?"

"I could use your aid, Odahviing. You could serve me instead of Alduin. I am stronger than he." The eyes of Drak'qur's helmet flaring. Anduniel remained quiet. The talk between Dovah was not to be interrupted. Odahviing's thu'um alone could kill her.

"Aam? Serve you? ...no. Ni tiid. If and when you defeat Alduin, I will reconsider." Odahviing shifted again in the binds. This time he glanced towards Anduniel. He was slightly impressed by her strength of will to stand before Dovah. She didn't seem to fear him. At least not openly. He looked back at Drak'qur. "Hmm... krosis. There is one detail about Skuldafn I neglected to mention."

Drak'qur narrowed his eyes. "And that is?"

"Only this. You have the Thu'um of a dovah, but without the wings of one, you will never set foot in Skuldafn." The dragon against almost sounded like he was smiling.

"And you can get me there?" Drak'qur asked.

"Of course, I could fly you there. But not while imprisoned like this. Indeed. Orin brit ro. I cannot leave here until you defeat Alduin, which you cannot do without my help." Odahviing moved his head slightly.

"And how can I trust you?" Drak'qur asked incredulously.

"Zu'u ni tahrodiis. It was you that lured me here and took me prisoner... vobalaan grahmindol. I have done nothing to earn your distrust." Odahviing had a point.

"You did try to trick me into letting you go, Odahviing." Drak'qur questioned Odahviing's words.

"Hin aar, orin nu. And yet here I am, still your prisoner. You will release me- ro laan - if in return I promise to take you to Skuldafn and stop helping Alduin?" Odahviing asked.

Drak'qur nodded. He knew this was the only way. He looked up to the guards. "Release him."

Jarl Baelgruf ran over to him. "Are you sure, Dragonborn?"

"Onikaan koraav gein miraad. It is wise to recognize when you only have one choice. And you can trust me. Zu'u ni tahrodiis. Alduin has proven himself unworthy to rule. I go my own way now. Free me, and I will carry you to Skuldafn." Odahviing told them.

"I am sure. Release him." Drak'qur said again.

The binds started to loosen and fall away. "Faas nu, zini dein ruthi ahst vaal." The massive dragon roared. He moved out to the platform where he first landed and waited for Drak'qur.

Drak'qur led Anduniel a little bit away from everyone where they could be alone for a few minutes. "Andi…"

Anduniel put a finger to the mouth of his helmet. She removed the amulet he helped her repaired when they first met. Tears started to form. "When all of this started, when we first met. I never…" She tried to fight back tears nearly choking on her words. "I never thought I would have fallen so deeply in love with you. I never…I never expected any of this." The tears started to fall down her cheeks. "Before you…I never thought about what life would be like without love and family. And…now…" She watched as he removed his helmet. She touched his cheek. Her voice now cracking under the weight of her emotions. "Now I…I can't imagine a life without you in it." She placed the amulet around his neck. Her lip quivering, now barely able to restrain the pain in her heart. Her voice now barely audible through her tears. "You come back to me." She took his face in her hands. "You come back to us. Do you hear me?"

"Should the worse happen, my wife, if I do not return, I will wait for you in Sovngarde and watch over you and the children there. But I make my solemn promise that I will fight will all of my strength and love to return to you." Drak'qur felt himself pulled into her kiss. He felt his wife cry as they kissed. They held each other for several long moments.

Drak'qur reluctantly let Anduniel go. Jarl Baelgruf walked over to Anduniel and watched as Drak'qur slowly walked to the red dragon waiting for him. Baelgruf placed a hand on Anduniel's shoulder. Anduniel covered her mouth as she cried, watching her husband leave for possibly the very last time. The tears flowing freely.

Odahviing turned to Drak'qur. "Saraan uth - I await your command, as promised. Are you ready to see the world as only a dovah can? Zok brit uth! I warn you, once you've flown the skies of Keizaal, your envy of the dov will only increase. Amativ! Mu bo kotin stinselok."

Drak'qur looked back at those gathered, but looking only at Anduniel. "I am ready." He turned and climbed onto Odahviing's back. The massive dragon taking off, heading straight for Skuldafn.

Hours later, Odahviing landed at Skuldafn. Drak'qur climbed off and turned to the dragon. "This is as far as I can take you. Krif voth ahkrin. I will look for your return, or Alduin's." Odahviing lifted off.

The way to the portal to Sovngarde was not easy to reach. Waiting for Drak'qur at the portal was a Dragon Priest. As the dragon priest was defeated, the way to Sovngarde was open. Drak'qur took a deep breath and stepped through.

-Within Sovngarde-

The spirits of the fallen walked among the mists of Sovngarde. But it was damn impossible to see the path to face Alduin. A fallen soldier stops Drak'qur.

"You can't go in there! The mist is extremely dangerous. Alduin hunts his prey and devours the souls he captures. Shor's Hall is just on the other end of the mists where the fallen heroes are. Please, let me come with you." The fallen warrior begged.

"Very well. But stay close." Drak'qur guided the spirit. But as they got further into the mists. A roar is heard. The sound of beating wings bore down and Drak'qur rolled out of the way. But the spirit was less than fortunate and was devoured by Alduin.

"You will not win, Dovahkiin. Here, my power is limitless." Alduin took off.

Drak'qur moved further into the mists where he then met Ulfric Stormcloak. But Ulfric seemed lost. "Ulfric?" He asked.

Ulfric looked at him, as if not recognizing him. "Skyrim was betrayed, the blood of her sons spilled in doomed struggle against fate. And so in death, too late, I learn the truth - fed by war, so waxed the power of Alduin, World-Eater - wisdom now useless. By gods' jest in this grim mist together snared, Stormcloak and Imperial, we wander hopeless, waiting for succor."

Drak'qur shook his head. Ulfric was lost to the mists of this place. He could do nothing for him. Drak'qur continued on until he was stopped at Shor's Bones by another. A protector of some kind.

"Halt. I am Tsun. Guardian of the Hall of Valor. Regardless of what right you claim, you must best me in a warrior's duel to gain entrance into the Hall." Tsun had a massive hammer slung over his shoulder.

Drak'qur drew his sword and readied his shield. "By right of birth, I am Dragonborn."

Tsun smiled. "Ah! It's been too long since last I faced a doom-driven hero of the dragon blood."

Tsun made the first strike. His hammer hitting Drak'qur's shield hard. The hit caused Drak'qur to stagger back. The bone bridge was narrow and didn't provide much in the way of support for a battle. But he would not surrender. Sword and hammer clashed as Drak'qur and Tsun battled back and forth. But Drak'qur knew time was running out. He hand one chance to end this. Getting superior position on Tsun, Drak'qur braced himself for the hammer impact that came shortly after. Using the momentum of the hammer hit, Drak'qur spun around and using the shield, hit Tsun on the side of the head, causing him to lose balance. Drak'qur then kicked Tsun in the gut, then driving the butt of his sword across the back of Tsun's neck, driving him to the ground in defeat. Drak'qur staggered back, leaning against one of the bones.

Tsun stood and smiled. "Well fought, Dragonborn. You may enter the Hall of Valor."

When Drak'qur entered the Hall of Valor, he saw many of the Nord heroes that he had heard stories about as a child. But there was one person there that he did not expect to see. He walked over to an older man that was enjoying a conversation with another hero. "Father?"

The old warrior turned. "Do I know you?"

Drak'qur removed his helmet. "Father, it's me, Drak'qur."

The old warrior smiled. "Ah, my boy. It's good to see you…wait…you didn't…"

Drak'qur laughed. "No, papa. I'm here to face Alduin."

"Alduin? But then that must mean…" His father's eyes widened.

"Yes, papa. I'm Dragonborn." Drak'qur smiled. "Plus, there's more."

"Is that not enough for celebration, boy?" His father laughed.

"You will have grandchildren, papa. I did marry a Bosmer woman who I love dearly. And she carries our children. Children of Skyrim." Drak'qur smiled proudly.

"HA! Then come and share a drink with your father and let us celebrate!" He raised a goblet of mead, or the equivalent in Sovngarde.

"I wish I could, papa. And that reminds me. Mother sends her love." Drak'qur placed his hand on his father's shoulder.

"Tell me, boy. How does she look? Does she still grace the world with her beauty by the moonlight?" His father smiled as the wistful memory.

"She does, papa. She is as beautiful as when I was seven years old." Drak'qur hoped he still looked as good when he was his mother's age.

"Tell her that I still love her. And that I wait for her here. But if you are truly here to stop Alduin, then go, and make me as proud as I have always been of you, boy. Save our family. Stop the World Eater." Drak'qur's father patted his son's shoulder firmly.

Drak'qur started to walk to the doors to the Hall of Valor when he saw the three heroes from the Time Wound. He walked over and spoke to them, telling him he was there to defeat Alduin. Gormlaith Golden-Hilt, Hakon One-Eye, and Felldir the Old told Drak'qur that Shor had given them permission to help him stop the World Eater.

"Come, Dragonborn. Let's put an end to this." Harkon let the group out.

As the three crossed the bone bridge, Gormlaith looked around. "We have to draw, Alduin out. Dragonborn, we need to clear this mists to weaken him."

Drak'qur nodded. He used the Clear Skies thu'um, clearing the mists away. When enough had been cleared, they hear him. Alduin.

"Foolish, mortal! You cannot stop me here!" Alduin roared and made strafing strikes against the group.

Drak'qur rolled away and faced Alduin as he came around for another pass. Drak'qur raised his hands. "STRUUN BAH QO!" He Shouted. The skies opened wide, lightning crashing all around and some hitting Drak'qur, igniting his armor with power from the Soul Cairn.

As Alduin had lined up for another strike, he let out his own thu'um. "YOL!" He Shouted.

Drak'qur knelt down, holding his shield up and blocking against the flames. When the flames subsided. He watched as Alduin flew overhead. As if the timing had been planned by Shor, Drak'qur let loose with the Dragonrend thu'um. "JOOR ZAH FRUL!" The thu'um hit Alduin, forcing him to the ground. Drak'qur and the three heroes from the past charged at Alduin. Swords, spells, claws and fangs clashed in pitched battle. There was little time as the Dragonrend would fade. Drak'qur called out another thu'um. "MUL QAH DIIV!" The aspect of the Dragon surrounded him, boosting his strength and speed. As Alduin swiped at Drak'qur, Drak'qur raised his sword to deflect his claws. The three heroes that were fighting were weakened by Alduin's attacks.

"You are not Dovah, mortal! You will fall! HERE AND NOW!" Alduin reared back for a final powerful strike.

Drak'qur saw his opening. He loosened his shield and moved quickly to get position. "WUL!" Drak'qur sprinted and when he had the side of Alduin's head in his sight, he threw his shield as hard as he could. The shield spun in the air as it headed for its target. Before Alduin could realize what was going on, the shield hit him, knocking the dragon off balance. Drak'qur charged a lightning shock in his hand and threw it at the World Eater, hitting him with the full force of the blast. Alduin came crashing down.

"I will not be defeated!" Alduin roared.

As Alduin made one final attempt at an attack, Drak'qur used his armored fist and hit Alduin with all his might. The dragon's head snapped back and then, with a final move, Drak'qur slashed his sword across Alduin's neck. His sword glowing with power. Alduin roared and fell to the side, shaking in a death rattle. Drak'qur stood over the head of the World Eater, raised his sword over his head, and brought it down, making the deathblow. Alduin's soul left his body, but it was not absorbed by Drak'qur. The World Eater's soul, corporeal form, and bones disintegrated, nothing even left in the afterlife of Sovngarde. Drak'qur staggered back, weak, exhausted.

The mists faded from Sovngarde. The three heroes congratulating Drak'qur on his victory. Tsun himself appeared and congratulated Drak'qur. As a reward for his dead, Tsun taught Drak'qur the Call of Valor. So that when the need was dire, he could call one of the heroes of Sovngarde to help him in battle. "Dragonborn, when you are ready, I can return you to your world."

Drak'qur smiled under his helmet. "I am ready. Ready to return home."

Tsun nodded. "Then Shor guide you in all your endeavors, Dragonborn."

The world around Drak'qur faded, and then slowly reappeared. The world was a blurry, unfocused. But the sounds were unmistakable. The blowing wind, and the beating of dragon's wings. Drak'qur's eyes focused to see Paarthurnax and the other dragons that followed Alduin. The Dragons all spoke:

All: Alduin mahlaan.

Dragons: Sahrot thur qahnaraan.

All: Alduin mahlaan

Dragons: Dovahkiin los ok dovahkriid.

All: Alduin mahlaan

Dragons: Thu'umii los nahlot.

All: Alduin mahlaan

Dragons: Mu los vomir.

The dragons all flew off in separate directions. Paarthurnax bowed his mighty head. Drak'qur turned to face the land below. Odahviing landed down next to Drak'qur. "You have done what so many could not do, Dovahkiin. As we spoke earlier, you have proved to be the stronger. I will aid you. Call upon me when the need arises." Odahviing looked over the land.

Drak'qur was quiet.

Odahviing noticed that he wasn't speaking. "Tell me, Dovahkiin, what is on your mind?"

Drak'qur just let his sword and shield fall to the ground. He then fell to his knees, covering the face of his helmet with his one hand while the other held him up. Drak'qur let go the weight of responsibility that was placed on him for so many months and years. His body shook as he cried. His tears falling for each of those that died, for the souls lost in the countless battles. Battles that were needlessly fought. Those he couldn't save. The loss of his father. The loss of so many friends. But the tears were not just of sorrow. But of joy. The warmth he felt from his friends. Sasha, Sesanya and so many others. Thanking each and every one of them with each tear that fell. And tears of love. The warmth of the love he felt from Anduniel, from Runa, from his mother. And the love of his children yet to be born. When Drak'qur regained his strength, he slowly stood. He looked out over the land. "It's over. Finally over."

Odahviing nodded. "Yes, perhaps. But not all the other Dovah will follow the path as Paarthurnax has."

"Then I will deal with that as those times arise." Drak'qur picked up his sword and shield, sheathing both.

Odahviing lowered himself. "Come, Dovahkiin. I will take you home."

Anduniel was sitting near the hearth in their home on the lake. The day was warm. But at the same time she felt the cold sting of loneliness. Runa sat on the floor next to where Andi sat, reading a book. Anduniel stopped working on the knitting she was doing when she heard an all too familiar sound. She stood and grabbed her bow. "Runa! Stay inside!"

As she and Lydia ran outside, they looked up to see a massive dragon coming down hard and landing on the ground. Anduniel knew this dragon. But before she could say anything, her eyes went wide as Drak'qur walked out from Odahviing's massive wing. Her mouth fell open slightly and she let the bow fall from her hand. "D...Drak…" She watched as Drak'qur removed his helmet and let it fall to the ground. "Drak'qur? DRAK'QUR?!" She ran into his arms and kissed him deeply and longingly. Tears streaming down her cheeks. Her husband returned to her. "You came back! You're back!"

Drak'qur laughed. "I made you a promise, my wife." He held Anduniel tight. He looked up as Runa peeked out the door. She squealed 'PAPA!' And ran into his waiting arms. He held both his wife and daughter tight, kissing them both. He and Odahviing nodded to each other. The massive dragon lifting off and heading to a safe place until he was called again. Drak'qur took his family, and went back inside. Finally glad that for a good long while, his fighting was over. Now. Now he could enjoy what he desired most. Family.

-Nearly a year later-

Drak'qur stood on the balcony overlooking the lake below. It was a cooler day but he wore a warm cloak. He looked down in his arms at the infant that slept there. He smiled at the tiny life in his care. Anduniel walked up and stood next to him, holding another infant. Twin daughters. Both Elven half-breeds. Elven and vampire. Anduniel leaned against Drak'qur as the two babies yawned and slept. Runa walked up to the other side of her father, smiling at her baby sisters. And standing next to Anduniel was Drak'qur's mother. Over the past year, there had been only a couple of Dragon sightings. But not many. They were being cautious. Delphine had approached Drak'qur and told him that Paarthurnax fought side by side with Alduin once and that he needed to die. But Drak'qur could find no reason to raise a blade against the Dragon that helped him. And the Elder One had not raised claw or fang against any mortal. And in that, he earned Drak'qur's respect. Drak'qur told Delphine he would not strike out at Paarthurnax. That the Elder One and those that followed the Way of the Voice were to be left alone. Drak'qur had little need for the biases of either side and he told Delphine that much. If a dragon threatened lives, then Drak'qur would be there. But if they did not, he would not raise his sword against them. This did not sit well with Delphine. Drak'qur didn't care.

As Drak'qur looked over Lake Ilinalta, he remembered how all this started. When he first met Anduniel. So much had happened both good and bad. But it proved one thing to him. The love he and Anduniel shared bypassed so many obstacles. That it didn't matter the worlds they came from, their love bound them together. Forever. Nature and Soul.

_**-FIN-**_


End file.
